7 historias
by Sabaku No Nanami
Summary: - ¿ Nos está diciendo que estaremos una semana en una casa con las chicas, ellas sin saber que estamos allí, escuchando todos y cada uno de sus secretos ?- preguntó Naruto. / - Exacto. / - Problemático.- soltó Shikamaru. Y todos asintieron, estando por una vez de acuerdo. / SS,NH,GM,SI,ST,NT, KH.
1. Una misión demasiado problemática

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabeza.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

___**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura !**_

* * *

**7 HISTORIAS**

** _ Una misión demasiado problemática_**

Konoha despertaba tras la guerra. Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban las calles, y los habitantes de la villa se alzaban un día más para reconstruir lo que fue la gloriosa Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Se podían escuchar las voces de los vendedores en el mercado, las pisadas de los ninjas que andaban de un lado a otro por los materiales necesarios para la reconstrucción de las viviendas, los golpes de la Hokague tras una noche de borrachera, el griterío de los niños corriendo por la aldea, y los pasos presurosos de una joven que quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en las calles, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, y poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La joven apresuró un poco más el paso, y se descubrió a sí misma corriendo en medio de la aldea, cuando su intención era pasar desapercibida. Se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía que dejar de ser tan débil.

Cuando divisó la casa de su amiga, tocó a la puerta y esperó de manera paciente a que le abrieran. Segundos después, escuchó unos pasos, y la puerta se abrió rebelando a una joven de ojos verdes y pelo rosa hasta los hombros. Su semblante era serio, pero se pudo atisbar en sus ojos un deje de la antigua calidez que estos poseían, pero que la dureza de su vida le había arrebatado.

- Hinata- pronunció con voz neutra, mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Sakura-san- contestó la joven que había tocado la puerta, mientras repetía el gesto.

- Hinata, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me trates con tanto respeto. Recuerda que tú eres la próxima líder Hyuga, por lo que tu rango es superior. ¿ Quieres que te llame Hyuga-san ?- una sonrisa divertida se asomó entre sus labios, mientras se hacía a un lado e indicaba con la cabeza que pasase a su casa.

- Sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta que me traten con ese respeto que no creo merecer, Sakura-sa... Sakura. Hacemos una cosa, tú me llamas simplemente Hinata, y yo te llamo simplemente Sakura. ¿ Te parece ?

- Me parece.

Hinata sonrió mientras pasaba a la sala de la casa de Sakura. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Tras la guerra, la joven heredera había resultado gravemente herida, al punto de llegar a peligrar su vida. Estuvo tres días inconsciente en el hospital. Durante ese tiempo, Sakura se ocupó personalmente de ella.

Si bien era cierto que nunca fueron grandes amigas, esto no se debía a ninguna clase de rivalidad, sino a que no se dio la oportunidad para conocerse. Y durante esa semana que Hinata pasó en el hospital, ambas kunoichis llegaron a conocerse realmente bien, y entablaron una fuerte amistad. Había momentos en los que simplemente se quedaban en silencio, con Hinata recostada en la cama mirando al techo mientras Sakura se sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana y observaba la villa. Eran esos momentos, en los que ambas se dieron cuenta de que se entendían perfectamente, de que no necesitaban hablar para que cada una entendiese el dolor de la joven que tenían al lado.

Hinata se encontró admirando la determinación y la dureza del semblante de la medic-nin, intentando encontrar en él algún rastro de la alegre y extrovertida niña que alguna vez fue.

Y Sakura se sorprendió al comparar a la vieja Hinata con la actual. Recordó a la niña oscura y rarita ( palabras textuales de Naruto ), que se escondía de todo el mundo, tartamudeaba tanto que a veces costaba entenderla, y se sonrojaba de tal manera que con frecuencia terminaba en desmayo. Y la comparó con la kunoichi que, estando herida por las arduas batallas de la guerra, se interpuso entre Pain y Naruto, confesando sus sentimientos por el joven Jinyuuiriki, y dando su vida por salvar la del rubio. Porque Sakura estaba segura de que Hinata pensaba que iba a morir.

- Siento molestarte, Sakura. Si estabas ocupada, puedo irme.

- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte. Y dime, ¿ cómo es que has venido a mi casa ?

- Pues verás, estaba con Neji-nii, ya que íbamos a entrenar. Pero Tenten se acercó a decirle no sé qué sobre unos kunais que le debía, y decidí irme. Me parecía que en este caso, tres eran multitud, no sé si me entiendes.- y le lanzó a Sakura una mirada pícara que sólo una persona con la que tuviera mucha confianza podría ver en el semblante de la tímida kunoichi.

- Te entiendo, te entiendo. Con que haciendo de celestina, ¿ nee ?

- Mujer, tampoco es para tanto, sólo creaba ambiente.

Si había dos personas que habían cambiado en Konoha, esas eran Sakura e Hinata.

La primera, se había convertido en una chica seria, en ocasiones fría, que ocultaba sus sentimientos por creerlos signo de debilidad. Poca gente había podido penetrar en la coraza que había formado en torno a su corazón, y, sorprendentemente, una de ellas fue la ojiperla que se encontraba sentada en frente de ella.

La segunda, había perdido parte de su timidez, y ya no se dejaba aplastar por los demás. Después de la guerra, había decidido no dejarse dañar por nadie, dejar de ser tan sumisa. Se había cansado de ser siempre considerada inferior, y los tartamudeos quedaron atrás. Además, Sakura pudo comprobar que cuando Hinata entraba en confianza, podía llegar a ser incluso extrovertida.

-Y... ¿ te encuentras bien ? Recuerda que no debes sobre-esforzarte, que aún estás débil. ¿ Has estado entrenando mucho?

- La verdad es que sí. ¡ Lo siento ! Es que me siento inútil sin hacer nada, no puedo evitarlo. Además, estoy perfectamente. No estoy cansada, y no me duele nada.

- Claro, eso dijo mi último paciente.

- Y está bien, ¿ verdad ?

- Está en coma.

- Kuso, Sakura, ¿ estás de broma, no ?

- Por supuesto que no. Si quieres ve y pregúntaselo. Claro que, si te contesta, llámame para que avise a su familia.

- Bien, casi que hoy pasaré de entrenar.

- Buena elección.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Teeeemeee! ¡Te-te-teeeme! ¡Teme ! ¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡ Teme !

- Hmp. Dobe.

Tras la guerra, Sasuke Uchiha regresó a la aldea. Pasó cuatro noches en la cárcel como castigo por su traición, y actualmente se encontraba bajo vigilancia Ambu. Claro que, habiendo ayudado a Konoha en la guerra, su condena fue menor de la merecida. Y ahora se encontraba caminando junto al ninja hiperactivo número uno, tratando de ignorar los suspiros que la presencia de ambos causaba en las mujeres de la aldea.

- ¿ Ya has hablado con Sakura-chan? Desde que has vuelto no la has visto, y creo que ya es hora de que habléis ´tebbayo. ¡ Ya verás cómo volvemos a ser el equipo 7 !

- Dobe.

- ¡ Sasuke-teme ! ¿ Pero es que no sabes decir otra cosa ?

- Hmp.

- ¡ Con-tes-taaaa!

- ¿ Ya has hablado con la Hyuga ?

- ¿Hyu-hyu-hyuga?

- Si, con Hyu-hyu-hyuga.- espetó con burla el pelinegro.

- ¿ P-p-por qué debería de hablar con Hinata-chan ?- preguntó el rubio sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Porque te dijo que te amaba en medio de la guerra y te salvó la vida. Dobe, lo escuché hasta yo.

El rubio se sonrojó más y siguió avanzando mientra se miraba los pies. Era verdad. Recordaba perfectamente esa larga melena azulada ondeando al viento delante suyo, y a esos fieros ojos blancos que le miraron con amor. Y sintió su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho, y cómo se le secaba la boca. Ella estuvo a punto de morir por él. Era un milagro que estuviese viva. Si no fuese por Sakura-chan...

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ella estaba viva, y él tenía que darle una respuesta. Se lo debía. Y estaba seguro de cuál sería. Nunca, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

- ¡ Tienes razón teme ! ¡ Tengo que hablar con ella ! ¡ Y tú tienes que hablar con Sakura-chan ! ¡ A ver si empezáis a salir y dejas de tener esa cara de teme estreñido !

- Dobe...

- Hai, hai, ya me callo. Pero enserio, habla con ella... se lo debes.

- Dobe, yo no...

- Disculpen, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Hokague-sama los reclama en su oficina- un Ambu apareció ante ellos avisándoles de que debían apresurarse. No era bueno hacer esperar a lady Tsunade. El Ambu se fue y ambos shinobis empezaron a andar hacia la oficina.

- Andando teme. Y piensa qué hacer para no morir a manos de Sakura-chan cuándo te vea. No pienses que ella es igual a cuándo teníamos doce años. Ten por seguro que como la cabrees te meterá un puño de chakra por el culo. Te aviso.

- Hmp. Como si esa molestia pudiera si quiera tocarme.

- Yo no la subestimaría. Al menos no si quieres tener descendencia. Tiene bastante mala leche. Y tú eres un teme-amargado-estreñido-orgulloso. Me da que contigo será como una bomba de relojería, en cualquier momento explotará. Yo no quiero ser quien recoja tus intestinos esparcidos por el suelo, teme. Como amigo, te aviso- dijo Naruto muy solemne, apoyando su mano en el hombro del Uchiha.

- Hmp.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡ Tenten ! ¿ Cómo es que estás aquí ? ¡ Te he dejado el camino libre con Neji-nii !

Tenten Ama, la única mujer del equipo Gai, acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Sakura. La joven de moñitos se sonrojó e infló sus mofletes en un gesto infantil.

- ¡ Hinata ! ¡ No sabes la vergüenza que he pasado ! Poco más y le dices " Neji-nii, Tenten está perdidamente enamorada de ti. "- dijo poniendo la voz aguda.- Además, me he quedado con él, sí, pero luego he visto que estaba rodeada de fan-girls de Neji que me miraban lanzándome kunais con los ojos. Y una de ellas ha gritado " Tú, Ama, todas sabemos que estás enamorada de él, pero aléjate de nuestro Neji-kun. " ¡ Y lo ha dicho delante de él ! He tenido que irme corriendo con la excusa de que tenía que afilar mis armas, pero no sé si me ha creido.

- Nadie es tan idiota para creerse eso.- añadió Sakura.

- ¡ Lo sé !- gritó Tenten desesperada, tirándose de los moñitos mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- Me he puesto nerviosa. ¡ Todas saben que estoy colada por él ! ¡ Y ahora él también lo sabe !

- Tranquilízate. Lo más seguro es que no se lo haya tomado en serio.- intentó animarla Hinata.

- Por Kami, que es un genio. Y créeme, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de esto.

- Touché.

- ¡ No ayudas, Sakura, no ayudas !

En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar, y se escuchó a alguien aporreando la puerta incesantemente.

- ¡ Frente de marquesina ! ¡ Frente de marquesina ! ¡ Ábreme la puerta y no prives a mi vista de tu enorme frente ! ¡ Frente de marquesina !

- Pero, ¿ qué es esto ? ¿ Alguien ha organizado una fiesta de pijamas en mí casa y no me he enterado ?- dijo Sakura con un voz escalofriantemente calma y una vena palpitando en su sien.

- Sa-sa-sakura-chan, mejor abramos la puerta- dijo Tenten temblando ante la cara de psicópata que seguramente tendría Sakura en su interior.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió, una melena rubia se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¡ Cuánto tiempo, frente !

- Cerda, ¿ se puede saber qué quieres ?

- Mi querida Sakura, ¿ son esas formas de recibir a una vieja amiga en tu casa ? Además, ¡ he traído invitadas !

Ino se hizo a un lado, y las kunoichis pudieron ver a dos jóvenes tras la puerta. La primera era alta, rubia, con cuatro coletas y un enorme abanico, de sonrisa arrogante. La segunda era más bajita, de pelo corto y castaño, de mirada tímida.

- ¡ Temari ! ¡ Matsuri ! ¡ Cuánto tiempo !- la castaña de moñitos se abalanzó sobre ambas para abrazarlas, mientras Hinata las saludaba con una sonrisa.

- Tenten-san, Sakura-san, Hinata-san, me alegro de verlas- las saludó Matsuri tímidamente- Espero que no haya sido inoportuna la aparición de Temari-san y la mía, nos encontramos a Ino-san y ella nos trajo aquí, no sabíamos...

- San, san, san, es lo único que escucho. Matsuri, ya nos conoces, somos amigas, ¡deja las formalidades de lado ! ¡ No nos trates de usted ! - chilló Ino.

- Además, entre nosotras hay confianza. A fin de cuentas eres mi futura cuñada. Nee, cu-ña-di-ta.- dijo Temari con una sonrisa pícara mientras le guiñaba el ojo de manera cómplice.

- ¡ Te-te-te-temari-san ! ¡ N-n-no diga esas c-cosas !- Matsuri se encontraba tan roja como un tomate maduro, y parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

- Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate, es algo natural, todas sabemos por lo que estás pasando...

- A mí no me metas, cerda.

- Lo que digas, frente. El caso es que deja la timidez de lado. Mira a nuestra Hinata-chan. Se desmaya delante de Naruto pero fue capaz de confesarle lo que sentía.

- Ino... pensaba que aproximadamente diez minutos después de la confesión iba a estar muerta... no creo ser un buen ejemplo.- interrumpió Hinata.

- Pues eso.- dijo moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo quitándole importancia a lo dicho por la peliazul.- Pero ¡ pasad, pasad ! ¡No os quedéis fuera ! - las invitó Ino con un ademán.

- Menos mal que es mi casa...- musitó Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡ Vieja ! ¿ Para qué nos ha llamado ?

Un enorme ruido pudo escucharse por toda la aldea, y un rubio quedó encajado en la pared, apenas consciente.

- No- me -llames ¡ vieja !- exclamó Tsunade aún con el puño levantado.

- Hmp. ¿ Tiene alguna misión para nosotros ? - Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y semblante inexpresivo, pero se podía entrever un deje de fastidio en su boca ligeramente fruncida.

- Pues sí. Os he llamado a todos porque tengo una misión para vosotros.

En ese momento, Sasuke abrió los ojos y Naruto regresó a la consciencia, y vieron que no estaban solos en el despacho de la Hokague. Para ser más exactos, apenas cabían en su despacho. Allí se encontraba Neji, con su mirada indiferente; Shikamaru, mirándolos aburrido e intentando mantenerse despierto; Sai, con una de sus falsas sonrisas; Gaara, con su mirada inexpresiva, y Kiba con Akamaru, mirando a todo el mundo con su típica expresión pícara.

- ¡ Gaara, amigo ! ¿ Por qué no me has avisado que venías ?- Naruto se desencajó de la pared y abrazó al pelirrojo que, para sorpresa de todos, le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- He llegado hace poco.

- Tan corto de palabras como siempre, ¿ no ? Bueno, bueno, luego iremos a comer ramen, y te enseñaré la villa, y me hablarás de...

- ¡ Naruto ! ¡ Luego os podéis poner a cotillear como dos adolescentes hormonadas a la hora del té, pero ahora estamos en una reunión ! - la Hokague golpeó la mesa con el puño y una grieta la atravesó por la mitad, sin llegar a romperla. Naruto retrocedió, blanco como el papel, y puso la cara más inocente de su repertorio.

- Continúe, continúe, vie... digo, Hokague-sama.

- Bien, cómo iba diciendo... - continuó Tsunade.

- ¿ No somos muchos para una misión ? Sin ofender, pero somos lo suficientemente fuertes para llevarla a cabo con menos personas.- interrumpió Kiba, y Akamaru ladró mostrando su conformidad.

- Sí, pero... - intentó hablar Tsunade.

- ¿ Hay algún nuevo enemigo ?- preguntó Neji.

- No es eso, lo que...

- ¿ Tiene algo que ver con las relaciones diplomáticas con Suna ? - intervino Gaara.

- Lo que pasa es... - una enorme vena estaba apareciendo en la frente de la Hokague.

- ¿ Es muy peligroso, vieja ?

- Que no me lla...

- Problemático.

- ¡ Cerrad la boca de una maldita vez !- Tsunade golpeó el escritorio, que se terminó de romper, partiéndose por la mitad con gran estruendo.

Los shinobis de la sala retrocedieron unos pasos, y esperaron en silencio a que la Hokague se tranquilizara y continuara hablando.

Tsunade respiró profundo, y decidió seguir:

- No se trata de las relaciones diplomáticas con ninguna aldea, no se trata de ningún enemigo, ni tampoco se trata de que no confíe en vosotros. Se trata... de nuestras kunoichis.- ante la mirada de confusión de los shinobis presentes, Tsunade prosiguió.- Mirad, ellas nunca han sido tratadas como se merecen por ser mujeres. Podéis negarlo, es probable que ni siquiera lo hagáis adrede, pero no las conocéis realmente. No sabéis como se sienten, lo que han tenido que soportar, las burlas que han recibido, no sabéis de su pasado. ¡ No tratáis de entenderlas ! Os centráis en vuestro dolor, y esperáis inconscientemente que ellas os consuelen, como si no fueran personas y no tuvieran sus propios problemas. ¡ Pues se acabó !- los shinobis dieron un respingo tras el repentino cambio de tono de Tsunade.- Conoceréis cómo son realmente, lo que les gusta, lo que temen, su manera de pensar, sabréis por qué Temari es tan orgullosa, Matsuri e Hinata tan tímidas, por qué Ino aparenta siempre seguridad, porqué Tenten se obliga a sonreír, porqué Sakura se ha vuelto tan distante y por qué Hanabi es tan fría. De una vez por todas los shinobis respetarán a las kunoichis como que soy la Godaime, y a ver si así por fin os dais cuenta de lo que tenéis delante de vuestras narices.

Los shinobis se encontraban impactados, aún sin entender del todo de qué trataba exactamente la misión.

- Vuestra misión es sencilla. Enviaré una carta a las kunoichis que he nombrado anteriormente. Les diré que tienen una misión que consistirá en convivir las siete juntas en una casa de las afueras de Konoha durante una semana. Lo único que tendrán que hacer es hablar entre ellas. Les explicaré que tienen que confesárselo todo. Claro que eso no lo pondrá en la primera carta, sino en una que dejaré en la casa. Realizaré un jutsu en la vivienda que selle todas las salidas, de manera que no puedan salir de la casa hasta que todas confíen en todas y se lo cuenten todo. Dentro tendrán provisiones para todo un mes. El tiempo mínimo allí dentro será de una semana, pero si se niegan a colaborar pueden estar allí hasta un mes entero. Eso ellas no lo sabrán, por lo que al pensar que pueden estar allí durante un tiempo indefinido, terminarán hablando.

- Vale, y ¿ cuándo sabrá usted que se lo han confiado todo, cómo sabrá que han compartido sus historias ?- preguntó Kiba.

- Y ¿ qué tenemos nosotros que ver en esto? Para conocerlas tendremos que escucharlas, no creo que nos hablen de su pasado por voluntad propia.- intervino Sai por vez primera, con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

- Sencillo. Vosotros estaréis ahí.- Tsunade hizo una pausa y miró a cada uno a los ojos con seriedad.- Esto lo hago por todos, ¿ entendido ? Quiero que las conozcáis de verdad, merece la pena.- suspiró profundamente, llevándose una mano a la cara en gesto cansado- Para llevar a cabo esta misión es imprescindible el Sharingan. Sasuke, tienes que crear un ilusión tan potente que ninguna de las siete kunoichis que habrá en la casa pueda descubriros. Para ello os daré unas pastillas que incrementarán el efecto de la ilusión, yo misma las he creado. Lo que tendrás que hacer es ocultaros. La ilusión consistirá en hacer que desaparezca totalmente el chakra de vuestro organismo, que no pueda detectarse ni una gota. Son kunoichis excelentes, pero no conocen la existencia de estas pastillas. Vuestro chakra desaparecerá, y aunque os veréis entre vosotros, ellas no podrán veros ni oíros. Vamos, que a sus ojos, no habrá nadie más que ellas en esa casa. De esta manera, podréis escucharlo todo. Recordad, para ello necesitamos el poder del Sharingan. Sasuke, si ayudas, se te retirarán todos los cargos y la vigilancia Ambu. ¿ Aceptas ?

- Hmp. Acepto.- contestó Sasuke con voz monocorde.

- Bien. Viviréis en la misma casa. Dormiréis en el salón o dónde queráis, a fin de cuentas, no pueden veros. Tenéis comida en el sótano, que se abrirá únicamente para vosotros. ¿ Lo habéis entendido todo ? Vuestra misión consiste en conocer en profundidad a las chicas, descubrir sus secretos. Todo esto está a vuestro alcance. Lo único que quiero es que por fin las entendáis y puedan dejar de sufrir. Cuando ya no tengan nada más que decir, me avisaréis y yo les abriré. Vosotros sí que podréis salir de la casa.

- ¿ Nos está diciendo que estaremos una semana en una casa con las chicas, ellas sin saber que estamos allí, escuchando todos y cada uno de sus secretos ?- preguntó Naruto.

- Exacto.

- Problemático.- soltó Shikamaru.

Y todos asintieron, estando por una vez de acuerdo. No había ninguna palabra que definiera mejor la misión en la que se encontraban.

Sería realmente problemática.

* * *

**¡ Primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Naruto!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y me gustaría que opinarais: si hay algo que no es correcto, algo que tenga que corregir... ¡ Aquí estoy para aprender !**

**Supongo que se ha entendido. Nuestros shinobis escucharán todos los secretos de las kunoichis. ¿ Qué tendrán ellas que compartir y que no quieren que los chicos se enteren ? ¡ Eso, en los próximos capítulos !**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

___**Nanami-chan**_


	2. ¡ Comienza el espectáculo !

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

**¡ Y aquí viene el segundo capítulo !**

___**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura !**_

* * *

** 7 HISTORIAS**

**_ ¡ Comienza el espectáculo !_**

- ¡ Sakura ! ¡ Llaman a la puerta !

- Oh, perfecto- masculló la aludida entre dientes.- Alguien más se suma a la fiesta.

Seis kunoichis se encontraban reunidas en casa de la pelirrosa. Lo que en principio fue una breve visita por parte de las jóvenes de Suna, pronto se convirtió en una verdadera reunión de chicas. Aunque todas sospechaban que la Yamanaka lo tenía todo planeado, teniendo en cuenta que sacó comida y refrescos de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

- Haruno-san, la Hokague me ha pedido que le entregue esta carta- tan pronto como la pelirrosa cogió la carta que le tendía el Ambu al que le acababa de abrir la puerta, este desapareció.

Extrañada, la joven se dirigió al salón en el que se encontraban las demás. Cuándo se sentó en el sofá y miró la carta más atentamente, se percató de que en el sobre había un sello que lo marcaba como urgente. Se apresuró a abrirlo. Cuando lo hubo leído, frunció el ceño en signo de disconformidad.

- Qué, frente, ¿ qué es lo que pasa ?- preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

- Escuchad, que esto va para todas- Sakura se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer- Sakura, te envío esta carta para informarte de una nueva misión. Avisa a Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Temari y Matsuri cuándo termines de leerla. He decidido que merecéis un tiempo de descanso. Sin entrenamientos, trabajo, ni ningún tipo de misión. Vuestra misión consistirá en descansar, simplemente. Iréis las seis a una casa a las afueras de Konoha, y allí pasaréis una semana. El objetivo no es únicamente el descanso, sino también se lleva a cabo para fortalecer los lazos de nuestras kunoichis, tanto de Konoha cómo de Suna. Preparad las maletas, partiréis mañana al amanecer. Las instrucciones para llegar se encuentran en la siguiente hoja. ¡ Disfrutad y sed buenas kunoichis !

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras las jóvenes se miraban entre sí. Al final, fue roto por Ino, que saltó del sofá chillando y haciendo una especie de bailecito.

- ¡ Sí, sí, sí, nos vamos de vacaciones ! ¡ No, no, no ! ¡ No trabajo, no misiones ! ¡ Bieeeen !

Las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de su amiga, salvo Sakura, que seguía observando la carta cómo si ocultase un gran secreto.

- Esto es muy extraño… ¿ Por qué de repente… ?

- Vamos frente, deja de preocuparte por todo, no seas tan amargada. ¡ Tenemos vacaciones ! ¿ Qué más importa ?

- Sakura tiene razón, Ino, esto es muy extraño. ¿ Por qué Tsunade-sama llamaría también a mi hermana ?- intervino Hinata.

- Quizás pensó que estaría bien fortalecer también lazos entre hermanas, yo qué sé. ¡ Me voy a hacer las maletas ! ¡ Hay muchas cosas que quiero comprar !- Ino salió corriendo de la casa, pegando un portazo, y dejó la habitación sumida en un silencio espectral. Ninguna de las allí presentes abrió la boca, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

- No sé lo que pretenderá vuestra Hokague, pero hay que obedecer. Me voy que yo también tengo que preparar las cosas. Nos vemos mañana al amanecer en la salida de la aldea.- Temari se despidió y salió por la puerta, seguida de cerca por Matsuri, que se despidió con la mano.

- Yo también me voy. Sólo espero no encontrarme con Neji. Sería vergonzoso.- Tenten también se marchó, y quedaron Hinata y Sakura, como en un principio.

- Bueno, creo que yo también debería marcharme. No te preocupes, yo avisaré a Hanabi-chan. Nos vemos mañana.- y en un momento, Sakura se quedó sola.

- Ino-cerda, juro que cuándo te coja…-dijo Sakura con rabia, al darse cuenta de que tenía que recoger la comida y los botes de refresco esparcidos por todo su salón. - Algún día… verás cómo… parecerá un accidente…- continuó farfullando mientras empezaba a limpiarlo todo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Siete shinobis salían pensativos de la oficina de la Hokague. Después de escuchar lo que Tsunade les había dicho, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: nunca se habían preocupado por conocer realmente a las kunoichis. Y aunque más de uno no lo admitiría, a todos les atacó el sentimiento de culpa.

- Nee, chicos, la vieja tiene razón, ¿ verdad ?- la voz de Naruto sonaba demasiado apagada para tratarse del mismo ninja hiperactivo de siempre.

- Es problemático admitirlo, pero sí.

- Lo que no me cuadra es que haya nombrado también a Hanabi-sama. Tsunade-sama se trae algo entre manos.- Neji tenía la mirada seria y los labios fruncidos, y trataba de averiguar qué tenía que ver la menor de los Hyuga con todo esto.

- Quién sabe- Kiba se encogió de hombros y giró ligeramente el rostro, intentando evitar que los demás se percataran del leve rubor que había acudido a sus mejillas- Pero, ¿ pensáis que esto está bien ? ¿ No hay otros métodos para conocerlas ? Lo que haremos será espiarlas, descubrir sus secretos a su costa. Es una orden de la Hokague, pero no estoy seguro de que sea correcto.

- Concuerdo con Inuzuka. Estaremos invadiendo su intimidad. – habló Gaara por primera vez.

- Si se llegan a enterar… Tsk, esto es molesto.- el Uchiha no parecía tampoco muy conforme con la misión.

- No sé lo que harán las demás, pero lo que es seguro es que Sakura-chan nos dejará sin descendencia, teme.- Naruto se estremeció- Ella no tiene piedad.

- Pero no podemos hacer nada, es una misión, y como tal hay que cumplirla.- todos miraron a Sai, que esbozó una de sus sonrisas- De todas formas, Naruto-kun, no hace falta que la feíta te deje estéril para que no tengas descendencia. La única mujer que querría tener algo serio contigo es la chica Hyuga, pero con lo lento que eres, antes admite el Uchiha que está enamorado de la mota rosada violenta, que tú le pides salir a la única mujer con la que podrías llegar a tener hijos.

- ¡ Sai-baka ! ¡ Para decir esas cosas no abras la boca ! ¡ Ya verás lo bien que te sienta un Rasengan ! ¡ Atrévete a pelear, cobarde !

- Pienso que enviarle a una dimensión de eterno sufrimiento es más adecuado- Sasuke se acercaba a Sai con el Sharingan activado y una sonrisa escalofriantemente macabra. No le había hecho gracia que insinuase que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Pero el intento de asesinato por parte de Naruto y Sasuke se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Ino, que caminaba hacia su dirección arrastrando a una desesperada Tenten, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse del mortal agarre.

- ¡ Tú te vienes conmigo, Ama ! ¡ Tú y yo vamos a pasar un divertido día de compras, para tener todo lo necesario para estas vacaciones ! Si sé que lo estás deseando. ¡ Pero si incluso me has venido a buscar !

- ¡ Eso no es cierto !- chillaba Tenten intentando agarrarse a un poste de luz para no seguir avanzando - ¡ Yo sólo iba a mi casa a preparar las maletas ! ¡ No quiero ir de compras, lo detesto ! ¡ Suéltame !

- Ni en broma. No logro que Sakura quiera venir conmigo. La muy amargada. ¡ Ya se está pareciendo al Uchiha ! Lo que le hace falta es salir. No quedarse todo el día encerrada con sus libros de medicina, y saliendo únicamente para entrenar. ¡ Es una vieja con cuerpo de adolescente ! Y yo, como buena amiga que soy, intento sacarla de ese mundo siniestro en el que se encuentra. ¡ Pero no hay manera ! Tan cabezota y orgullosa... ¡ Ni modo ! Si no puedo con ella, intentaré que tú te vuelvas más femenina. ¡ Soy tan buena amiga que me asusto a mí misma por mi entrega hacia vosotras !- Ino continuaba con su monólogo, mientras Tenten suplicaba con la mirada a los chicos que la ayudasen. Estos escuchaban todo sin moverse, con miradas divertidas ( unas más disimuladas que otras ), sin dar ningún indicio de tener intenciones de ayudar a la castaña.

- ¡ Yo también soy orgullosa y cabezota ! ¡ No conseguirás nada de mí ! ¡ Soy fiel a mi estilo poco femenino ! - las jóvenes ya habían pasado a los shinobis, y se encontraban a punto de cruzar la esquina, cuándo antes de desaparecer de la vista de ellos, chilló mirándoles con reproche- ¡ Traidores ! ¡ Abandonar a una compañera a su suerte ! ¡ Sentid vergüenza ! ¡ Si sobrevivo a esta, me la cobro !

- Pobre Tenten- Naruto miró con lástima hacia dónde habían desaparecido ambas chicas- Ino de compras es de temer. Ahora me siento hasta culpable por no haberla ayudado.

- Naruto, ella es fuerte. Es problemático, pero sobrevivirá. Saldrá de esta.

- Hmp, yo me largo.

- Espera un momento. - Shikamaru sacó una hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la ojeó con rapidez- antes de salir, Hokague-sama me ha dado esta hoja. En ella está la dirección de la casa a la que van a ir las chicas. Quedamos en la entrada de la aldea una hora después de que amanezca. De esta manera, no coincidiremos con ellas, y podré repartir las pastillas que me ha dado Tsunade-sama. También Sasuke realizará el jutsu. No queremos que nos detecten ni cuando viajamos.

Los siete shinobis asintieron de acuerdo, y cada uno partió hacia una dirección, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Naruto que a la mañana siguiente no se perdería como su sensei por el camino de la vida y llegaría a tiempo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡ Qué buen tiempo hace !- Ino encabezaba al grupo de chicas, y avanzaba dando pequeños saltitos por el sendero- Y Sakura, lo disfrutarías más si no leyeras mientras andas.

La mencionada levantó un momento la mirada de entre las hojas de su grueso libro y la miró con escepticismo.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Y lo disfrutaría más si me dejaras leer en paz.

- Amargada frente de marquesina. Menos mal que viajo con más gente, o podría morirme del aburrimiento

- La próxima vez solicitaré un viaje únicamente para nosotras dos y probaremos cuánto hay de cierto en tu teoría.

- ¡ Condenada frente ! ¡ Con la falta que le haría yo al mundo ! Pues déjame decirte que...

- Calmaos, chicas- la dulce voz de Hinata sonó firme - Que cada una haga lo que quiera, pero no peleéis. Disfrutemos del viaje.

- Hinata tiene razón. - Temari observaba a su alrededor maravillada. Todas sabían que la rubia de cuatro coletas amaba las plantas, y estar rodeada por ellas para Temari era como el paraíso- Disfrutemos del viaje... - murmuró aún embelesada por la belleza del paisaje.

- Sigo sin entender en qué consiste este viaje.- Hanabi Hyuga, la hija menor del líder del clan, lo observaba todo de manera analítica y desconfiada, sin entender del todo por qué se encontraba allí.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí también- Sakura habló sin despegar su mirada del libro- Tsunade- shishiou no da semanas libres a sus ninjas para que se vayan de vacaciones. Y menos aún se las organiza ella. Algo se propone – levantó la mirada del libro y las observó a todas seriamente- Y tengo la sensación de que lo averiguaremos cuándo lleguemos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la salida de Konoha se encontraban reunidos los siete shinobis. Todos miraban atentamente a Shikamaru, que en ese momento repartía a cada uno de los presentes una pastilla de color rojo oscuro.

- Según me dijo Hokague-sama, las pastillas son tan potentes que el efecto de una sola dura una semana y un día- explicó el joven ninja- Tsunade-sama me explicó que ese día suelto es para que no volvamos a ser visibles el último día, ya que si ellas no se han ido a la cama antes de media noche y nosotros volvemos a la normalidad, podrían vernos. Por ello nos deja otro día de margen. Si ese día no queremos pasarlo siendo invisibles porque la misión ya ha concluido, lo único que hay que hacer es realizar los mismos sellos que si quisieras deshacer una ilusión. ¿ Entendido ?

Todos asintieron a la vez.

- Pero Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama dijo que si no colaboraban podrían llegar a estar allí incluso un mes. Si esto sucede, ellas nos descubrirán, si sólo hay una pastilla por persona.- observó Kiba acertadamente. Akamaru ladró en señal de acuerdo.

- No os preocupéis por eso- Shikamaru se sacó del bolsillo un botecito de cristal repleto de pastillas rojas- Tsunade-sama ya pensó en eso. Además no se fiaba de que Naruto conservara su pastilla. Me dijo que lo más probable es que la perdiera.

- ¡ Oye ! ¡ Esa falta de confianza ha dolido ! - Naruto los observó ofendido- ¡ No soy tan despistado !- ante la incrédula mirada de los demás, añadió- ¡ He dicho _tan_! ¡ Intento fallido de amigos !

- Dejando de lado las estupideces del dobe, ¿ cuándo creo la ilusión ?- Sasuke se dirigió a Shikamaru, ignorando olímpicamente la pataleta que estaba montando Naruto.

- Ahora mismo. Las pastillas lo que hacen es crear la ilusión de que no estamos: no se nos ve, no se nos oye. Pero no ocultan el chakra. Si lo que queremos es que las chicas no nos descubran, hay que ocultar ya nuestro chakra. Esto deberás hacerlo durante toda la semana. En casos normales, no podrías aguantarlo: tu chakra se consumiría y acabarías perdiendo el conocimiento. Pero estas pastillas creadas por Tsunade-sama harán que mantener la ilusión durante una semana no te suponga ningún esfuerzo.

- Y las pastillas ¿ no son un arma realmente poderosa ? Si cayesen en manos enemigas... - Neji observó con seriedad a los presentes.

- Por supuesto- Shikamaru suspiró y sonrió levemente- es por eso que la única que sabe crear estas pastillas es Tsunade-sama, y nosotros junto con ella los únicos conocedores de su existencia. No ha creado más que las que hay en este botecito, y cuándo la misión acabe, serán destruidas.

- Es lo más lógico- asintió Gaara.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿ nos las tomamos ya ?- dijo Sai sonriendo.

- Hai, hai.

Los siete se tomaron la pastilla, y Kiba le dio una a Akamaru, que sería un miembro más de la misión. No lograron convencerlo de dejar a Akamaru en Konoha, por lo que el can también iría con ellos.

Sasuke activó el Sharingan y creó la ilusión que permitiría al grupo no ser detectados por las kunoichis. Después, se dirigieron hacia su destino siguiendo las instrucciones que la Hokague dejó a manos del ninja más perezoso del País del Fuego.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡ Fantástico !

Las siete kunoichis acababan de ingresar en la casa en la que pasarían la próxima semana. Era una casa de dos pisos en el corazón mismo del bosque. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta , asombraba la amplitud del salón, que consistía en dos enormes sofás con una mesita en el centro, sobre una alfombra de colores cálidos. Las paredes eran de piedra, pero lejos de ser una casa fría, la chimenea que había en frente de la mesita dotaba a la estancia de una agradable calidez.

Las jóvenes dejaron su equipaje sobre los sofás, y se dispersaron para conocer la casa y elegirse las mejores habitaciones.

- ¡ Tendremos que compartir habitación !- se escucho gritar a Temari desde el segundo piso- ¡ Hay tres habitaciones: dos de dos personas y una de tres !

- ¡ Me pido con Sakura !- chilló Ino saliendo de la cocina.

- Antes duermo con el mismo Kurama sufriendo uno de sus ataques asesinos.- contestó la aludida sin cambiar ni un ápice el semblante de su rostro.

- Ino, Sakura, no empecemos- las reprendió Hinata- Ahora nos reuniremos todas en el salón y repartiremos habitaciones.

- Como digas, kaasan- dijo Hanabi con burla, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¡ Hanabi-chan ! ¡ Que no me llames...!

- Chicas...- el llamado de Matsuri cesó las discusiones, y las miradas de todas se centraron en su persona, incluida la de Temari, que en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras- En la repisa de la chimenea hay una carta de Tsunade-sama... dice que es para nosotras.

Sakura se acercó y miró la carta por encima de los hombros de Matsuri.

- Me da la sensación... de que ahora vamos a descubrir qué es lo que hacemos aquí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Tsunade-sama... ¡ Tsunade-sama ! ¡ Deje de beber !

Shizune corría por el despacho de la Hokague, intentando arrebatarle a esta las botellas de sake que tenía en las manos.

- Shizune... no estoy borracha. Es probable que en un rato lo esté... pero ahora no. ¿ Qué es lo que querías ?

- Pues yo... si no puede decírmelo está bien... pero pensé que teníamos confianza... y bueno...

- Al grano, Shizune, que no tengo todo el día.

- Me preguntaba cuál es la razón por la que ha mandado a las kunoichis y a los shinobis a esa misión. Está bien que así crecerá la confianza entre ellas, y sí, es verdad que ellos las entenderán mejor, pero... ¿ no hay otros métodos ?

- Shizune, Shizune, Shizune... mi inocente Shizune. - Tsunade sonrió con malicia-_Por supuesto_ que hay otros métodos, pero... ¿ serían tan divertidos ?

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

- Entonces...

- Entonces, digamos que esta es la manera más complicada y más elaborada que se podría escoger entre las otras cien mil maneras de hacer que nuestros ninjas entren en confianza. Pero cómo ya he dicho, es la más divertida. Porque, ¿ te imaginas la cara de ellos cuándo las escuchen hablar ? ¿ Realmente piensas que ellas van a estar halagándolos ? ¡ Já ! Conociendo a Sakura, los chicos van a tener que contener al Uchiha para que no destroce la casa de un chidori. Y las demás no se van a quedar atrás. Va a ser realmente interesante la vuelta de nuestros ninjas a la aldea... estoy segura de que al final, todos me lo agradecerán. Los chicos descubrirán cosas muy interesantes.- concluyó Tsunade frotándose las manos, bajo la incrédula mirada de Shizune.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡ Por fin hemos llegado !

Los jóvenes pararon ante la puerta de la casa en la que se alojarían clandestinamente durante esa semana.

- ¿ Y cómo entraremos ?- preguntó Sai.

- Veamos si está abierta...- Shikamaru se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de que su mano pudiera tocarla, esta se abrió para ellos.

- Creo que ya tenemos la respuesta.- sin esperar a los demás, Naruto se adentró en el interior de la casa.

- ¡ Hanabi-chan ! ¡ Que no me llames...!- los chicos, que habían seguido a Naruto para evitar que este hiciese alguna tontería, escucharon la voz enfadada de Hinata, y vieron como esta señalaba acusatoriamente a su hermana.

- Chicas...- todos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Matsuri, que se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar un papel que había sobre la chimenea.- En la repisa de la chimenea hay una carta de Tsunade-sama... dice que es para nosotras.

Los jóvenes vieron como Sakura se acercaba y miraba con el ceño fruncido sobre el hombro de la castaña.

- Me da la sensación... de que ahora vamos a descubrir qué es lo que hacemos aquí.

- ¿ La leo ?- ante el asentimiento general, Matsuri abrió la carta y comenzó la lectura- Bien, mis queridas kunoichis- "Esto no pinta bien ", se escuchó murmurar a Hanabi- Ya estáis en la casa. ¿ Bonita, verdad ? ¡ Jamás dudéis del gusto de vuestra amada Hokague ! Espero que os lo paséis bien estas vacaciones, ¡ os lo merecéis ! Bien se yo que no es fácil ser mujer. Así que, ¡ disfrutad ! Posdata: por si no os lo he dicho, estáis encerradas indefinidamente en esta casa hasta que todas confiéis en todas y os lo contéis absolutamente todo. Ya sabéis: lo que os gusta, os disgusta, fobias, vuestra infancia, quien os gusta... todo es todo. Si lo hacéis bien, sólo será una semana. Hasta entonces, tenéis comida suficiente en la cocina y en el cuartito de al lado de esta. Y ahora sí, ¡ a pasárselo bien !

El silencio reinó en la estancia durante unos segundos. La calma antes de la tormenta. Porque la tormenta se desató con fiereza, cuando todas las kunoichis empezaron a gritar improperios.

- ¡ No tienes de qué procuparte ! ¡ Qué puede salir mal ! ¡ Sólo eres una amargada !- la ironía era palpable en la voz de Sakura- No sé... ¡ Quedarnos encerradas indefinidamente ! ¡ Por Kami-sama ! ¡ Si prácticamente nos está obligando a decir nuestras intimidades como si del tiempo habláramos !

- ¡ De prácticamente, nada !- Temari estaba fuera de sí- ¡ Nos está obligando !

Los gritos continuaron, aunque después de un rato, volvió la calma. El desagrado hacia la noticia recientemente recibida aún era visible en los rostros de las chicas.

- Bueno, no hay más remedio- resignada, Hinata se sentó con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en el sofá- Deberemos hablar todas, o de otra manera, todas nos quedaremos aquí.

- Tiene razón.- Ino se sentó al lado de la ojiperla.- El espectáculo no ha hecho más que comenzar- y con una sonrisa divertida, observó los rostros abatidos de sus compañeras.

Y los shinobis se miraron entre sí, conscientes de que durante esa semana, descubrirían cosas francamente interesantes.

Porque como bien había dicho Ino, el espectáculo no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

**¡ Finaliza el segundo capítulo !**

**Todavía no han empezado las confesiones, pero no me pude resistir a escribir así el capítulo. De verdad que quería empezar ya con lo bueno, ¡ pero mi cabeza manda, y mis dedos escriben ! No puedo evitarlo, soy esclava de mi imaginación.**

**Una aclaración: La edad de Hanabi está modificada. Todos los demás tiene dieciséis ( salvo Tenten, Neji y Temari, que tendrán diecisiete ), mientras que ella tendrá catorce. Habrá Kibanabi, por lo que si se llevasen cinco años ( creo que esos son los años que se llevan ), ella tendría once años. En esa edad, la diferencia se nota demasiado. Catorce y dieciséis no queda tan inverosímil.**

**Y por último, ¡ espero que os haya gustado !**

**Es mi primera historia en fanfiction, por lo que agradecería reviews si hay alguna duda, algo que corregir... ¡ De los errores se aprende ! Y claro, también para saber si os gusta.**

**¡ Un review, alimenta la imaginación ! ¿ No me dejaréis morir de hambre, verdad ?**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan**_


	3. Una amiga enamorada confiesa

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

**¡ Y aquí viene el tercer capítulo !**

**Quiero aclarar que cuando haya guión, quiere decir que hablan las chicas, y cuando aparezca un asterisco ( * )**

**quiere decir que son los chicos ( para que se note más que las chicas no los escuchan )**

___**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura !**_

* * *

**7 HISTORIAS**

_**Una**** amiga enamorada confiesa**_

- Bien... ¿ cómo nos repartimos las habitaciones ?

Ino se encogió ante la mirada psicópata que le dirigió Sakura.

- Cerda, ¿ _realmente _piensas que ese es nuestro mayor problema ahora ?

- No... b-bueno, frente, p-pero...

Tenten suspiró- Bueno, de todas formas es algo que tenemos que decidir, ¿ no ? Por lo menos así nos distraemos y dejamos de pensar por un momento en toda esta locura.

- Yo no creo poder olvidarme de esto- dijo Temari con el ceño fruncido.

- Ni yo. ¿ Se supone que he venido para estar escuchando los amoríos de las amigas de mi hermana ?- Hanabi cerró los ojos con fastidio- Podría estar haciendo cosas más productivas.

- ¿ Cómo observar a Kiba ?- añadió Tenten con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hanabi abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

- ¡ Hablaba de entrenar ! ¡ En-tre-nar ! ¡ P-por supuesto que yo no hago eso !- la joven Hyuga respiró profundamente, para después volver a sentarse y colocar su habitual máscara de frialdad.- No soy como vosotras. No estoy ni estaré enamorada.

- ¿ Sabéis ? Puedo parecer repetitiva, pero de verdad detesto que nos metan a todas en el mismo saco. Hanabi, no me incluyas en tu acertado comentario.- Sakura miró a las allí presentes con una mirada carente de sentimientos- _Ellas_ son las que tienen la necesidad de sentirse queridas por un hombre. No yo.

- Buena esa, frente. Pero te recuerdo que no saldremos de aquí hasta que seamos _totalmente_ sinceras.

- Soy sincera. Eres tú la que te mientes si sigues pensando que todo es un cuento de hadas. Despierta, Yamanaka, jamás vendrá el príncipe azul que te jurará amor eterno. No habrá un: " Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. "

- Sakura...- la mirada triste de Ino no logró perturbarla, y la pelirrosa continuó hablando.

- ¿ A cuántos sapos quieres besar antes de darte cuenta de que son simples anifibios, que jamás se transformarán en tu anhelado príncipe ? ¿ Cuántas veces estás dispuesta a tropezar con la misma piedra ? ¿ Cuántas veces crees poder levantarte ? Dime, Yamanaka, ¿ tu querido amorcito te ha hecho ya caso ?

- Yo...

Ino parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, por lo que Matsuri decidió intervenir.

- Chicas... mejor elijamos habitaciones, ¿ si ? Ya hablaremos luego de estas cosas.

- ¡ Sí !- Ino saltó del sofá mientras eliminaba con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que se le habían formado. Colocó ambas manos en las caderas y sonrió ampliamente.- ¡ Estamos de vacaciones, y vamos a pasárnoslo bien ! ¿ Entendido ?- formó un puño con la mano y la levantó a la altura de su cara, mientras miraba con ojos soñadores hacia el infinito- Por ahora, no hablemos de chicos, ¡ no hasta que sea necesario ! Por ahora, ¡ limitémonos a repartir habitaciones ! ¡¿ Ha quedado claro !?

- ¡ Hai !- chillaron todas, contagiadas por el entusiasmo de la Yamanaka. A excepción de Sakura, que soltó un suspiro cansado, mirando con reprobación a las chicas.

- Bien- comenzó la pelirrosa- He pensado que lo mejor es que en una habitación vayan Temari y Matsuri, en otra Ino y Tenten, y en la de tres personas, Hinata, Hanabi y yo. ¿ Qué os parece ?- interrogó con voz aburrida.

Los murmullos de aprobación por parte de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, y al haber solucionado el problema, y sin nada más que decir, el silencio se cernió sobre la estancia como un ave de mal agüero.

- ¿ Y qué vamos a hacer ahora ?- susurró Matsuri, temerosa al interrumpir el espeso silencio.

- Deberíamos empezar a hablar.- todas se giraron hacia Temari, que les dirigió una mirada resignada- Bueno, no hay más remedio, ¿ verdad ?

- Exacto.- Ino se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el sofá.- ¡ Comienzan las confesiones !- gritó emocionada, mientras daba palmaditas como una niña pequeña.- ¡ Sentaos en círculo, sentaos en círculo !

- Sí, sí, ya vamos.

Las chicas apartaron la mesa que había entre los dos sofás y se sentaron en círculo.

Los chicos, que habían permanecido en silencio durante toda la anterior conversación, se acercaron curiosos, sentándose en los sofás, que se encontraban desocupados.

* Sigo pensando que esto no está bien- comentó Kiba mientras se sentaba y dejaba que Akamaru recostase la cabeza entre sus piernas.

* En eso estamos todos de acuerdo- comentó Naruto, para después sonreír zorrunamente- Como también estamos de acuerdo en que te has puesto como el pelo de Gaara cuándo han insinuado que le gustas a Hanabi. ¿ Nee ?

* ¡ N-n-no es cierto !- exclamó sonrojado mientras movía las manos frenéticamente ante su rostro.

* Problemático. Pero es cierto.

*¡ Que no... !

* Callaos, que empiezan. - interrumpió Neji la discusión- Y por cierto, Inuzuka- prosiguió con una voz helada- Le pones las manos encima a mi prima... y tendrán que llevarte al hospital en una caja de cerillas.

Kiba se puso pálido como el papel, y se acurrucó más junto a Akamaru, deseando fundirse con la tela del sofá.

- Ya que estamos todas listas... ¡ empecemos !- Ino era la más emocionada con las confesiones, y había traído de la cocina refrescos y papas. Según ella, para que se asemejase más a una fiesta de pijamas.

- Espera- Ino fue interrumpida por Sakura- Que quiero empezar hablando yo.

* Espera, espera, teme... ¿ He escuchado bien ? Sakura-chan, _nuestra _Sakura-chan, ¿ quiere ser la primera en hablar?

* Hmp.

Pero Naruto no era el único sorprendido. Los ojos de las chicas estaban abiertos como platos, y algunas bebidas se habían quedado a medio trayecto, pues las manos de algunas aún continuaban suspendidas en el aire, paralizadas de la sorpresa.

- No os emocionéis. Quiero contaros algo que leí.

* Eso ya me suena más como algo que Sakura-chan diría.

- ¡ Por Kami, frente ! ¡ Pensé que ibas a confesarnos que eras lesbiana !

- ¿ Y se puede saber por qué diría yo tal cosa ?

- Yo te explico- Ino se inclinó un poco para delante y miró a Sakura a los ojos- Porque tienes en el equipo a tres de los shinobis más sexis del país del fuego ( ya sabéis quiénes son los demás, chicas ), y nos haces creer que no te atrae ninguno. Aunque yo se lo que te pasa.

- Por favor, ilumíname.

- No te atrae Naruto porque es como tu hermano.

- Brillante deducción. No me lo dices y jamás me hubiese dado cuenta.

- Sí, bueno, soy genial. Luego está Sai, que _obviamente_ no te atrae...- pronunció enviándole a Sakura una mirada de advertencia.

- Obviamente. Por ahora vas bien, sólo me falta ver la burrada que soltarás ahora mismo. Algo cómo...

- Pero el Uchiha te tiene loca.

- … como eso.

- Y al llegar a la conclusión ( errónea, por cierto ) de que él nunca te hará caso, decidiste hacerte lesbiana.

- Cerda... ¿ te has fumado alguna de las flores de tu tienda ?

- Nooo...- dijo Ino como si le estuviese hablando a una niña pequeña- Pero queremos que confíes en nosotras, y nos lo confieses todo. Seremos tu paño de lágrimas.

- Ino-cerda. Cállate-contestó secamente la pelirrosa. -No era eso lo que quería decir, así que ya puedes callarte. Y déjame continuar si no quieres terminar herida. Y recuerda que aquí yo soy la única que puede curarte.- añadió la pelirrosa sonriendo de una manera escalofriante.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que en esa misma sala se encontraban los shinobis, que miraban la escena estupefactos.

* Eso no me lo esperaba.

* Es Sakura-chan. Yo sí. Suele comportarse de una manera bastante violenta.- dijo Naruto.

* No, dobe, se refiere a la " deducción " de Ino.- Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la densidad de su amigo.

* ¿Sois conscientes... de que Ino ha llamado sexis a los componentes del equipo siete ?- Kiba se reía a carcajadas, sujetádose el estómago- ¿ Y de que Sakura no lo ha negado ?

* Ahora que lo dices...- Naruto abrió los ojos como platos- ¡ Es verdad ! ¡ Teme, tienes que estar celoso y contento a la vez !

* Por qué mierdas...

* Bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte- Naruto se acercó para palmearle el hombro a Sasuke con camaradería- Ha dicho que nosotros dos no le atraemos. ¡ Pero de tí no ha dicho nada !

* Le ha dicho a Ino que si esnifaba flores.- comentó Sai con su aplastante sinceridad.

* Sí, bueno, pero...

* Callaos- Gaara señaló a las chicas- Sakura va a hablar.

- Lo que quería decir es que he tenido una idea.- las chicas la miraron con curiosidad- El otro día me terminé un libro que estaba leyendo.

- Perdona, Sakura, pero ¿ cuándo te lo empezaste ?

- Ese mismo día.

- Sí, Tenten, nuestra querida frente de marquesina no tiene vida social. Pero dejémosla continuar, antes de que desate sobre nosotras su muy desarrollado instinto asesino.

- Muchas gracias- Sakura cerró los ojos con fastidio- El libro trataba de diez jóvenes que vivían en un pueblo asolado por la peste. Estos chicos decidieron huir para salvarse, y los diez salieron del pueblo para irse a las afueras. Cada noche durante diez días, cada uno de ellos contaba una historia, para olvidarse de las penurias por las que pasaban, y para alejar de su mente el hecho de que sus familiares estaban muriendo por la peste.

- Ya... Una... una bonita historia.- Ino la miró con una ceja alzada- Pero no estamos huyendo de una enfermedad mortal. Entonces, ¿ qué tiene que ver con nosotras ?

* Creo saber por dónde va. Es una buena idea.- dijo Neji.

* Pues yo no tengo ni idea.- todos rodaron los ojos ante el comentario de Naruto- Pero Ino tiene razón: Sakura debería salir más, en vez de pasársela leyendo y entrenando. Necesita contacto con personas. ¡ Es una adolescente !

* Pues yo lo que creo es que necesita que el Uchiha la invite a salir. He leído que si dos personas se gustan, su destino es estar juntos. A la feíta le gusta el pelo de gallina, y a él le gusta la feíta. No en tiendo entonces por qué no salen. Eso les pasa por no seguir un buen manual de instrucciones.

Mientras Sai seguía pensando en voz alta, Sasuke se levantó de golpe con el Sharingan activado, dispuesto a enviar al pelinegro a una dimensión de eterno sufrimiento.

- Lo que he pensado- prosiguió Sakura, tratando de controlarse y, sin saberlo, evitando que Sai fuera asesinado- Es que, como vamos a estar siete días aquí, y somos siete personas, cada día habla una persona. De esta manera, nos aseguramos de que ninguna se queda callada, y podremos salir de aquí de una maldita vez.

Todas asintieron, pensando que la idea era buena.

- Bien, ¿ quien se presta voluntaria para hablar hoy ?- preguntó Temari- ¿ Quizás tú, Matsuri ? Hay varias cosas que me gustaría preguntarte.- añadió co una sonrisa ladeada que hizo estremecer a la joven.

- N-no, pienso que sería más adecuado si lo hiciéramos por sorteo. De esta manera, sería justo ¿ verdad ?- dijo la castaña esperanzada, deseando no ser la que empezara.

- Tiene razón- Hinata se levantó y sacó de su muchila una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo- Apuntemos los nombres de todas en papelitos diferentes. Cada día, cogemos uno. El nombre de la que salga, será la que tiene que hablar ese día.

- Nee-san ¿ llevabas papel y boli en la mochila ? ¿ O es una hoja de tu diario ? - una sonrisa maliciosa que logró perturbar a Hinata apareció en el rostro de Hanabi- Espero que no arrancases la del jueves pasado: había una descripción muy elaborada sobre la forma taaan provocativa que tienen al hablar los labios de...

Pero la joven Hyuga no pudo terminar, pues con la velocidad característica de una kunoichi, Hinata se había abalanzado sobre su hermana pequeña para taparle la boca con la mano.

- ¿ Has leído mi diario ?- la ojiperla parecía furiosa- ¿ Cómo te atreves...?

- ¿ En serio que has escrito sobre los labios de...?

- ¡ Cállate !- Hinata parecía al borde de la histeria- ¡Pero si me acabas de decir que lo has leido !

- Nooo- la sonrisa de Hanabi se ensanchó más- ¡ Era una broma ! ¡ Tú solita te has delatado !- ante la incrédula mirada de todos los presentes, se rodeó el estómago con sus brazos, y se dobló a causa de las carcajadas que escapaban de sus labios- ¡ No puedo creérmelo !- la joven casi no podía hablar- ¡ H-h-hinata-hentai !- y sin poder aguantarlo más, se tiró al suelo y se rió como nunca lo había hecho.

Las chicas se reían, los chicos se miraban entre sí sin poder creer que la dulce Hinata escribiese esas cosas sobre Naruto ( " Si serás dobe, dobe, está claro que hablaba de tí ), e Hinata parecía un tomate maduro, no sólo de vergüenza, sino también de enfado.

- ¡ Hanabi Hyuga ! ¡ Será mejor que todos entos años de entrenar con padre te hayan servido de algo, porque te voy a meter tal Juuken que en vez de pájaros, vas a ver Kiba´s volando alrededor de tu cabeza !

- ¡ H-h-hinata- nee-san ! ¡ Vuelve ! ¡ Vuelve en tí ! ¡ Sé otra vez dulce y cariñosa ! ¡ N-no ! ¡ Desactiva el Byakugan !

Para cualquier persona que viera esa escena, podría pensar que se encontraba atrapada en una ilusión. Y es que no era muy normal ver a una Hinata furiosa, persiguiendo a una Hanabi riéndose a carcajadas mientras suplicaba por su vida.

* ¡ Increíble !- Kiba, al igual que Hanabi, se retorcía de la risa.

* ¡ N-no os riáis, dattebayo !- Naruto estaba tan rojo cómo la misma Hinata, y muy, muy sorprendido.

* No puede ser... ¿ Hinata-sama ha escrito en su diario sobre los labios de Naruto ?- la palidez de Neji se hizo más notable.

* Lo que yo decía- Sai asentía seguro de lo que estaba diciendo- La Hyuga todavía no se ha rendido. Pero como tardes más, Naruto, la chica escribirá sobre los labios de otro. Sabes, leí el otro día que las chicas se fijan mucho en nuestro culo. Según el artículo, es una parte que atrae mucho a las mujeres. A lo mejor también ha escrito sobre el tuyo.

* ¡ Por supuesto que Hinata-sama no ha escrito sobre... sobre _eso_ !- Neji estaba escandalizado.

* ¿ Y a tí no te gustaría que Tenten hiciese lo mismo pero sobre tí ?

Pero cuando un sonrojado Neji iba a contestar, le interrumpió un chillido de Ino:

- ¿ Y qué opinas de su culo ?- a Ino prácticamente se le escurría la baba- ¡ Los hombres de esta aldea tienen un culo taaan firme y hermoso !

- Cerda, eso probablemente se deba a que son shinobis y entrenan arduamente. La nacionalidad obviamente no tiene nada que ver: intervienen los genes, el desarrollo de cada uno, la actividad física a la que son sometidos, la...

- ¡ Como es posible que hagas aburrido hasta hablar de culos !- Ino la señaló con el dedo- ¡ No te hagas la santa ! ¡ Tú le miras el culo a Sasuke ! ¡ No se puede culpar a Hinata por mirara el de Naruto !

- ¡ Que yo no... !- una escandalizada ojiperla intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

- ¡ Cerda !- Sakura se levantó incriblemente enfadada- ¡ Cierra-la-maldita-boca ! ¡ De que mierdas hablas ! ¡ No todas tenemos las hormonas tan alborotadas como tú ! ¡ Pero si prácticamente violas al pobre Sai con la mirada !

* Esto se está poniendo interesante- Naruto miró a un sorprendido Sai, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

* Las mujeres de vuestra aldea están locas.- Gaara miraba la discusión entre Sakura e Ino, preguntándose cómo la rubia era capaz de alterar de esa manera a la seria Sakura.

* Realmente, son problemáticas.

- ¡ Ino, todas vemos cómo te comes a Sai con la mirada !- Tenten intervino con una sonrisa pícara que, sin saberlo, hizo sonrojar a Neji tras recoradar lo dicho anteriormente por el ahora también sonrojado pelinegro.

- ¡ Eso no... !

- Hasta yo lo he notado, Yamanaka- Hanabi rodó los ojos- No eres nada disimulada.

- Concuerdo con mi hermana.

- ¡ Habló Hinata- hentai ! ¡ A saber que más cosas pervertidas has escrito sobre Naruto !- Ino ya no sabía cómo hacer para que dejaran de hablar de ella.

- ¡ N-no cambies de tema ! ¡ A fin de cuentas tú has empezado hablando de culos !- Hinata sentía que se iba a desmayar.

- ¡ Porque la frente de marquesina babea por los cuartos traseros del Uchiha !

- ¡ Qué no me metas en tus guarradas !

A estas alturas, Kiba parecía que se iba a ahogar de la risa, Sai estaba más rojo de lo que nunca lo habían visto, Naruto parecía que se iba a desmayar de toda la sangre que había acumulada en sus mejillas y Shikamaru repetía constantemente lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres.

Neji miraba disimuladamente cómo Tenten reía a carcajadas, y Gaara, sin darse cuenta, miraba atentamente a Matsuri, que presentaba un adorable sonrojo mientras dejaba escapar unas leves risitas, aplacadas por la mano que tenía sobre su boca.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a una acalorada Sakura, que seguía intentando que su dignidad se quedase dónde estaba, sin irse por la cantidad de acusaciones que le estaba tirando Ino sobre su " supuesta " atracción hacia el Uchiha. Él, giraba la cara para que no se notase, pero una sonrisa divertida asomaba de sus labios.

- ¡ Chicas !- la discusión cesó con el grito que profirió Temari- Mientras dicutíais sobre los culos de vuestros shinobis, yo hacía los papelitos. Ahora, si queréis, podríamos dejar de gritar y coger uno de ellos, para poder empezar de una buena vez. Y por cierto- Temari les miró seriamente. Cogió aire y dijo como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo mundo- El mejor culo, indiscutiblemente, lo tiene el vago llorón de Shikamaru.

Todas las chicas se cayeron de la impresión para atrás, mientras a los chicos se les desencajaba la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

* Nara, ¡¿ Qué le has hecho a mi hermana ?!- Gaara se acercaba de forma amenazante al increiblemente rojo Shikamaru, que aún estaba en shock por lo dicho por su mujer problemática.

* Y-yo n-no sé...

- Una vez aclarado ese punto- continuó una tranquila Temari, ignorando el hecho de que su hermano pequeño tenía intenciones de reducir a Shikamaru a un montón de cenizas y una goma de pelo- Una mano inocente cogerá un papelito. Voto porque sea Matsuri.

- Hai- todas las chicas se mostraron de acuerdo.

Matsuri se acercó a Temari, que movía los papelitos, y cogió uno al azar. Ante la atenta mirada de todos, abrió el papel. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y volviéndolo a cerrar, se sentó otra vez en el círculo. Con calma, miró a cada una de las presentes, suspiró, cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar. Los abrió lentamente, divirtiéndose con sus rostros impacientes y, por fin, decidió acabar con la tortura y abrió la boca.

- La kunoichi que hablará esta noche será...- hizo una pausa dramática- ¡ Ino-chan !

- ¡ Sííí !- Ino se levantó de un salto, y de repente se quedó inmóvil- E-e-espera un momento, ¿ yo ?- al ver que todas asentían, se sentó con gesto derrotado- Kuso, con la de cosas que he dicho antes... ahora lo voy a pagar caro.

- Exacto- Sakura sonrió malévolamente- Ya puedes empezar.

* La de cosas que vamos a descubrir esta semana- A Kiba ya no parecía que la misión le desagradase tanto.

* Veamos lo que dice la problemática de Ino. Os compadezco a todos los que aparezcáis en su relato.

* Disculpa, Shikamaru, ¿ pero no eres tú su compañero de equipo ? Algo tendrá que decir de tí, ¿ verdad ?- Sai intervino con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

* Y disculpa tú, Sai, ¿ pero no eres al que Ino viola con la mirada ?- Naruto cada vez se lo pasaba mejor.

* Dobe, la Hyuga escribe perversiones sobre tí en su diario.

* ¡ N-no es cierto !- ese día, Naruto se estaba sonrojando más que en toda su vida- ¡ P-pues a tí Sakura-chan te mira el culo !

* Chicos... si no os calláis, no escucharemos lo que tiene que decir la Yamanaka, y para eso estamos aquí.- Gaara cada vez estaba más cansado de las continuas peleas de sus compañeros.

- Vale, a ver...- Ino no se decidía sobre cómo empezar. Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, y aunque la frentezota no quiera admitirlo, ella es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocimos hace muchos años, cuando teníamos seis o así. Ella estaba llorando, y me entró curiosidad.

- Cerda, tienes que hablar sobre tí, no sobre mí.- Sakura se removió incómoda, no le gustaba que le recordasen que antes lloraba con frecuencia.

- Ya, pero tú eres parte de mi historia. Así que calla y escucha, que ya me he embalado.- Ino sonrió para tranquilizarla, y continuó con su relato- Pues eso, que me entró curiosidad. Era una niña menuda, de pelo rosa tapándole la cara. Sentadita y con los brazos rodeándole las rodillas, recuerdo que no pude evitar sentir que necesitaba que fuera feliz. Me acerqué. Le pregunté que le pasaba. Y en ese momento la reconocí.

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente la historia, curiosos sobre la infancia de Sakura, ahora una adolescente seria y entregada a su trabajo como doctora.

- Ella era Sakura Haruno. Los niños de mi clase se burlaban continuamente de ella. Eso fue exactamente lo que Sakura me contó. Se burlaban de su extravagante color de pelo, y de su frente. La pequeña Sakura estaba acomplejada por su frente, y por ello llevaba todo el pelo en la cara, intentando tapársela- Ino sonrió con nostalgia- Le dije que si ella le daba importancia, los demás también lo harían. Le regalé una cinta de pelo roja, y le hice un lacito con ella. Recuerdo que se veía monísima.- Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida- Y nos hicimos mejores amigas. Ella me hablaba sobre todas las cosas que leia, me enseñaba continuamente cosas nuevas, con ella aprendía y me sorprendía de su inteligencia. Yo le enseñaba las flores, sus significados, la belleza del campo y de la vida... Eramos pequeñas, pero eramos verdaderas amigas, ¿ no es cierto, Sakura ?

- Lo es- Sakura sonrió levemente.

- Ooh, peor no todo puede ser un camino de rosas. Siempre aparece algo que hace la historia un poco más interesante- Ino hizo una pausa y añadió- En este caso dos: orgullo y Sasuke Uchiha.

- Yamanaka, no sigas.

* Mira, teme, entras en la historia. ¡ Eres la manzana de la discordia !

- Sasuke Uchiha era el chico popular: misterioso, frío, y muy, muy guapo. La chica que lograra llamarle la atención, tendría que ser especial, ¿ verdad ? Tooodas estaban detrás de él, y era guapo, como ya he dicho, así que me empezó a gustar. No estaba enamorada, que es un punto que quiero aclarar, pero me gustaba. Un día Sakura me lo confesó: ella se había enamorado del Uchiha.

* Vaya... esto ya empieza a ser realmente personal.- Kiba, al igual que el resto de chicos, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

- De verdad, Ino-cerda...

- Me dijo que deberíamos dejar de ser amigas- Ino no hizo caso a la mirada de advertencia de Sakura, y continuó hablando- Hirió mi orgullo. ¡ Yo la había ayudado, éramos amigas ! Además, me di cuenta de que lo que ella sentía por el Uchiha no era un simple capricho, y me sentó mal, no quería que la dañaran. Le dije que desde ese momento seríamos rivales. Ella se lo había buscado.- la rubia frunció el ceño- Dejamos de ser amigas para competir en todo. Ella había sido mi amiga. Era tímida, nada atrevida, se escondía de los demás. Yo hice que sacara al exterior toda la seguridad que parecía faltarle. Y se volvió contra mí.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Lo que Ino estaba contando era algo que ninguno de los allí presentes, a excepción de Sakura, sabían.

- Pero ¿ sabes qué Sakura ? Yo jamás dejé de considerarte mi amiga. Discutíamos por todo, ¡ te rebelabas contra todo lo que yo hacía o decía ! Pero me sentía orgullosa de tí. Y ahora lo estoy más. No dejas que nadie te dañe, te has encerrado en una coraza, ¡ pero no es necesario ! Nosotras no te haremos daño. Sé que no volveremos a ser como antes, pero no me preocupa. Hemos crecido, hemos madurado, y nuestra amistad es de otra forma. Más... polémica. Pero te quiero y te admiro.- Ino desvió la mirada- ¡ Y esto no sale de aquí ! ¡ Lo hago por vosotras, para que no nos quedemos encerradas, así que no penséis nada raro ! ¡ Ella sigue siendo mi frente de marquesina ! ¡ Y soy mejor que ella en todo !- añadió con un infantil puchero.

- No te preocupes, Ino-cerda- Sakura se acercó a la sorprendida rubia- Yo también te considero mi amiga. Eres una cerda... pero a las amigas se les acepta con todo.

Ino se abalanzó sobre la pelirrosa, y mientras la abrazaba, chilló:

- ¡ Yo también te quiero, aunque seas una amargada ! ¡ Y no te preocupes ! ¡ El Uchiha es todo tuyo !

- ¡ Cerda... ! ¡ Que yo no quiero... !

* Todo esto... no lo sabía- Naruto estaba muy sorprendido- La vieja tenía razón, teme... no conocemos ni a nuestra compañera de equipo.

* Tienes razón- y ante la mirada de Naruto, Sasuke añadió- Pero no te acostumbres.

- Bueno, continúo. Después de todo este rollo emocional, hablemos sobre mi equipo. Asuma-sensei- Ino volvió a ponerse triste- Era el mejor sensei que tuve. Era la primera persona, aparte de Sakura cuando era pequeña, que me tomaba en serio. Él me decía que podría lograr lo que quisiera. Decía que tenía que demostrar que los que decían que las rubias eran tontas, se equivocaban. Que tenía que cerrarles la boca a todos. Cuando él murió... una parte de mí también lo hizo. Pero me sigo esforzando. Algún día... algún día haré que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

Todas las chicas la miraron con admiración.

- Yamanaka... no te conozco mucho, pero sé que no eres tonta. Además, el control de mentes es una técnica muy complicada, que tú has perfeccionado hasta lograr superar al resto de los de tu clan, ¿ no ? Yo pienso que ya lo has logrado.- Hanabi sentía que debía decir algo. Se pasó una vida sin animar a su hermana mayor, y ahora debía ayudar aunque sea a una amiga suya, como compensación por todo lo que Hinata hizo por ella.

- Gracias- la mirada de Ino mostraba infinito agradecimiento- Continúo, no quiero seguir hablando de cosas tristes. Ya está bien por hoy. Luego está Choji. De verdad que lo quiero, es mi compañero, ¡ pero tengo que andarlo vigilando para que no se pegue un atracón que le lleve directo al hospital ! ¡ Me estresa ! Pero como ya he dicho, lo quiero mucho, es, al igual que Shikamaru, un hermano para mí. Y hablando de ese vago...

* Mira Shikamaru, ahora va a hablar de tí- Sai de mostraba interesado.

- ¡ Hasta para decir lo que siente es vago ! ¡ Por Kami, le llevo diciendo un montón de tiempo que se te declare, Temari ! ¡ Pero no hay manera ! También están tus hermanos, que imponen, pero de todas formas... ¡ Te ama y debería decírtelo ! ¡ No tiene excusa !

- E-eso no es cierto, Ino, Shikamaru no...- una sonrojada Temari intentava autoconvencerse de que no debía ilusionarse, que eso no podía ser cierto.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas. Al parecer estáis los dos en negación. Da igual, será mejor que te lo diga él.

* Te han pillado, ¿ eh, Shikamaru ?- decía Naruto mientras codeaba al joven que se encontraba sonrojado y mirando con miedo a un colérico Gaara.

* Mira... no te meto en un ataúd de arena porque mi hermana te aprecia... Pero le haces algo y te juro que nadie podrá escucharte gritar.

- Pero Ino, hay que contarlo todo. Confiesa de quién estás enamorada. Aunque todas lo sabemos, de todas formas.- Tenten la animó a continuar hablando.

- Ya qué. De todas formas, no hay más remedio, y luego os tocará a vosotras.- un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de todas las presentes.- Pues... estoy perdidamente enamorada de Sai.

Todos los chicos giraron para mirar al mencionado, que se encontraba boqueando mientras miraba a la rubia, sin poder creérselo.

- Él.. en el primer momento que lo vi, me enamoré de él. Tenía algo que me atraía. Y luego me llamó hermosa, y sentí que iba a explotar de felicidad. Pero- Ino bajó los ojos, y todas notaron cómo entristecía- Me di cuenta de que no lo sentía, que lo decía por decir, que todo lo leía en los libros. ¡ Y me enfurecí !- todas pegaron un brinco ante la repentina furia de la rubia.- ¡ Yo lo quería y él sólo seguía estúpidos manuales ! ¡ Sólo necesitaba que él fuera sincero ! Entonces... entonces escuché toda su historia. Y se me pasó todo el enfado, y sólo pude amarlo más. Porque él había sufrido mucho. En Ambu Raíz borraron todas sus emociones, la única persona a la que él había llegado a querer estaba muerta.. Él se estaba esforzando. Lo admiro tanto...- los ojos de Ino se empañaron de lágrimas, y se llevó ambas manos a la cara para evitar que la viesen llorar- Y yo me prometí que le haría sentir de nuevo, ¡ quiero que sea feliz ! Pero no creo que esa felicidad sea a mi lado, y por más que me esfuerce, sé que nunca me va a querer. Pero, aunque sea patético, no puedo dejar de amarlo.

Sai estaba paralizado. ¿ Ino lo quería ? Entonces, ¿ todo lo que él sentía y no entendía era amor ?

* Sai... Ino te quiere de verdad. Por favor, no le hagas daño. Para mí, es como una hermana, y no soporto verla sufrir.- Shikamaru miraba con ojos suplicantes al confundido Sai.

* Yo... yo también la amo- y, por primera vez, todos vieron sonreir al pelinegro de manera sincera- Y también quiero que sea feliz. En cuanto todo esto acabe, le pediré salir. No puedo esperar ni un momento más para verla sonreir.

Mientras tanto, gracias a las chicas, Ino se fue calmando poco a poco.

- Vamos cerda, tú nunca te rindes. No empieces ahora. No se me da bien consolar, así que ten en cuenta que me estoy esforzando. Sai te quiere, pero está confuso. No entiende de sentimientos. Déjale un tiempo y verás cómo él mismo acude a tí.

- ¿ De veras lo crees, frente ?- los ojos de Ino brillaron con esperanza tras escuchar las palabras de Sakura.

- Estoy segura.

- Bien, pues yo creo que ya has dicho todo lo que tenías por decir, ¿ no ?- Ino asintió, y Temari continuó hablando- Pues entonces vámonos a dormir. Por lo menos, yo estoy cansada.

- Yo también.- dijo Matsuri bostezando.

- Sí, vamónos a la cama- Hinata se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.- Mañana también será un duro día, lo mejor es que descansemos.

- Haaai, kaa-san.- Hanabi pasó corriendo por su lado.

- Kuso, ya empezamos- Sakura se pasó las manos por la cara con desesperación.

- ¡ Que no me llames kaa-san, enana del demonio !

- Quién diría que Hinata en confianza, podría llegar a tener incluso mal genio.- dijo Tenten, viendo cómo ambas hermanas desaparecían al final de la escalera.

- Sí, quién lo diría.- Ino sonrió mirando a Sakura- Y cerda, tú duermes con ellas. ¡ Buena suerte !- y la rubia también salió corriendo, seguida por Tenten, Temari y una adormilada Matsuri.

Cuando Sakura creyó encontrarse sola, farfulló:

- Condenada vieja... Todas estas humillaciones me las cobro.- y subió las escaleras pisando fuerte, agrietando algunos peldaños.

* Con que Sakura-chan también llama vieja a la vieja... interesante- Naruto sonreía zorrunamente ante el comentario de su amiga pelirrosa.

* Sí, realmente creo que vamos a descubrir más cosas de las que pensamos que ibamos a saber de ellas. - Kiba los miró a todos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru- Aunque es bastante divertido verlas discutir. ¿ Quién se imaginaría a Hinata gritando y llamando enana del demonio a su hermana ?

* Sí, eso ha sido extraño...- Naruto se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo- Pero hay que admitir que está muy guapa cuando se enfada.

* Uzumaki...- Neji lo miraba con el Bakugan activado- recuerda lo de la caja de cerillas...

El pobre Naruto temblaba como una hoja ante la mirada del primo sobreprotector de la Hinata.

* Qué problemático. ¿ Y cómo dormimos ?- Shikamaru, ya se había recostado sobre uno de los sofás. Sólo uno quedaba libre.

* ¡ Yo me pido el otro !- dijeron a la vez Kiba y Naruto. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ambos se lanzaron rayitos con los ojos, se abalanzaron sobre el que quedaba libre y comenzaron a pelear.

" Esto va a ser realmente problemático " fue el pensamiento de los allí presentes al ver cómo Akamaru decidía intervenir en la pelea.

Entre Neji, Kiba y Akamaru, Naruto no iba a acabar bien parado tras esa misión.

Y eso era algo de lo que todos se dieron cuenta antes que el mismo rubio.

* ¡ Kibaaaa ! ¡ Akamaru me ha mordidoooo! ¡ Quita, perro, quita ! ¡ Aaaaahhh !

* * *

**¡ Lo he acabado !**

** Buff, este capítulo era un poco más largo, y realmente me ha costado más.**

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. ¡ Ya han empezado las confesiones ! Siento el título del capítulo, ¡ pero es que no se me ocurría uno mejor !**

**Hasta ahora he actualizado rápido, pero vuelven a empezar las clases, entrenamientos... ¡ rutina ! Y no podré actualizar tan rápido. ¡ Pero lo haré lo antes que pueda !**

**También quiero agradecer los reviews. ¡ Me encantan ! Así que, si me queréis feliz, ¡ opinad ! **

**Por cierto, he escrito un one-shot llamado " El fetiche de los Inuzaka ". Es un ShinoHana. ¡ Podéis creeros que sólo hay dos en español ! Se agradecería que lo leyerais y, si os animáis, escribierais uno. ¡ Para que esta pareja se haga más conocida !**

**Y, después de todo esto, sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan!**_


	4. Mujer problemática

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

**¡ Y aquí viene el cuarto capítulo !**

___**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura !**_

* * *

**7 HISTORIAS**

**_ Mujer problemática_**

Un aura oscura y tenebrosa, como indicador de inminente peligro, despertó a los jóvenes dormidos en la sala.

Adormilados, miraron desconcertados enrededor, intentando localizar al posible enemigo que había perturbado su sueño. Lo único que vieron fue a una muchacha de pelo corto rosado tapándole el rostro, y a una peliazul con las manos en la cara, mostrando cansancio.

- ¿ Es que nunca nadie piensa en limpiar la suciedad que se deja ?- Sakura habló lentamente, en un tono bajo y suave que erizó el vello de todos los presentes.

Hasta ese momento, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que por la sala quedaron desperdigadas las latas de los refrescos y las bolsas de las papas que Ino sacó el día anterior.

- ¡ Yamanaka ! ¡ Baja ya !- la pelirrosa gritó tan fuerte que los chicos retrocedieron instintivamente, mientras que las jóvenes que dormían en el piso de arriba se despertaban de golpe.

- ¿ Qué pasa frente ?- Ino bajaba por las escaleras rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

Sai se sonrojó al ver a la joven. Iba con su larga melena rubia suelta, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y un pantaloncito muy corto. Caminaba dando tumbos, agarrándose a la barandilla de la escalera para no caerse del sueño.

- Todo el maldito comedor está sucio. Estoy cansada de tener que recogerlo yo, cerda. Te quejarás de que te llame así, pero es que te va como anillo al dedo.- Sakura estaba realmente enfadada, y tamborileaba con el pie el suelo.

Al ver a Sai sonrojado y recorriendo con avidez la figura de Ino, los demás chicos se dieron cuenta de que las kunoichis estaban en pijama.

Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de Sakura. La pelirrosa llevaba un pantalón tan corto como el de Ino, y una camiseta ancha, que casi sobrepasaba la largaria del pantalón. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y miraba a la rubia con una expresión asesina. El pelinegro apartó de golpe la mirada de la chica. Él no podía estarse fijando en la molestia rosada de su equipo. En su compañera. Por supuesto que no.

Por otra parte, Naruto tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fuesen a salir de las órbitas. Su mirada fue atraída como un imán por Hinata, que se había sentado en el sofá a mirar entretenida la pelea entre sus dos amigas. La peliazul únicamente llevaba una camiseta que le venía hasta medio muslo, y que era tan grande para ella que se le escurría, dejando al descubierto la blanquecina piel de su hombro.

* ¿ Qué estás mirando ?- Neji le habló a Naruto de una manera tenebrosamente calma.

* N-nada. ¿ Qué voy a mirar, ´ttebayo ?- el rubio se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosamente, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a Hinata.

* Más te vale, porque como sigas mirando de esa manera a mi prima, te voy a...- pero lo que iba a decir no se supo, pues en ese momento llegaba a la sala Tenten. La imagen de la chica dejó mudo al Hyuga, que nunca imaginó poder ver así a su amiga.

La castaña se había soltado el cabello de sus habituales moñitos, y ahora lo llevaba a un lado, recogido en una trenza maltrecha de moverse en la cama. Su atuendo era como el de Hinata, pero con una camiseta del clan Hyuga.

* Neji- habló Shikamaru- ¿ Esa camiseta no es tuya ?

El castaño asintió, aún anonadado por la imagen de la chica, que en ese momento se había puesto a ayudar a Hinata a recoger la sala, mientras que Sakura e Ino continuaban peleando.

* No me digas que...- Naruto miraba muy sorprendido a Neji- Tú y Tenten ya...

* ¡ P-por supuesto que no ! ¿ Qué hay en tu cabeza ? ¿ aire ?- nunca nadie había podido ver de esa manera al genio Hyuga: sonrojado, tartamudeando, y moviendo frenéticamente las manos ante su rostro.

* No es muy complicado pensar eso- intervino Kiba, que se acercaba junto con Akamaru- Lleva puesta tu camiseta para dormir.

* Sí pero...

- Hinata, ¿ estás segura de que puedo llevar esta camiseta ? Es de Neji, y no creo que él me la deje.

- No te preocupes por eso- Hanabi se posicionó junto a ellas sin ser detectada en un principio por ninguna- No creo que a Neji- nii-san le importe- levantó ambas cejas sugestivamente- Creo que estará encantado de ponérsela y sentir tu olor.

- Ooohh, queridas primas- comenzó Hinata teatralmente ante un público divertido y dos jóvenes más rojos que un tomate- No sé cómo pagaros el que la suave tela de mi camiseta esté impregnada con el olor de tan bella joven.

- No te preocupes, Neji-nii- le siguió el juego Hanabi- Tú solo disfruta, igual que lo hizo Tenten al dormir enroscada en tu ropa, simulando tus fuertes brazos, rodeando su frágil cuerpo con el tuyo, dándole calor en esta noche helaaada de verano.

- Me alegra que algo mío haya podido sentir sus curvas, mas envidio que un objeto tan vanal haya podido tener tal privilegio- Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente dramáticamente.

- No te preocupes: nosotras haremos que ella pueda traspasar la impenetrable fortaleza que es nuestra mansión, seremos la luz que la guíe hasta tu cuarto, para que así en el cobijo de la noche, ambos podáis consumar vuestro amor entre las sábanas de tu cama. Dos cuerpos sudorosos en un lugar prohibido- Hanabi se abanicó con una mano, simulando sentir grandes calores- Sintiéndoos el uno al otro, tocando allí dónde nadie...

- ¡ Hanabi- chan ! ¡ C-c-calla !- apenas se entendía a Tenten de lo que tartamudeaba al intentar hablar- ¡ N-no puedes decir esas cosas ! ¿ Los Hyuga no sois siempre muy callados y pudoros en esos aspectos ?

- Sííí- contestó Hinata mientras tiraba a la basura lo que habían recogido en el salón- Pero siempre dicen que los callados son los peores.

- Exacto- Hanabi apareció detrás de Tenten, sobresaltándola- Lo tienes todo en la cabeza, dando vueltas... ¡ Y terminas explotando ! ¿ Quién te dice que Neji no es un pervertido que en cualquier momento puede aparecer en tu habitación y meterse en tu cama ? ¿ O escribir narrativa subidita de tono contigo como personaje principal ?- Hanabi se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el paquete de pan de molde de un estante- Ya has visto a Hinata... ¡ violando al pobre naruto a través de un papel ! ¡ Habráse visto !

* Madre mía- Kiba estaba encantado escuchándolo todo, y más aún por el hecho de ver a la menor de los Hyuga con un corto camisón a cuadros sin preocuparse por que Neji lo matase entre horribles sufrimientos, ya que este estaba más preocupado con lo que sus primas decían de él, e intentando que no se le notase tanto el escandaloso color granate que estaba adquiriendo su cara- Esto no podíamos perdérnoslo por nada del mundo.

- ¡ No he violado nada !- el color de la cara de Hinata poco a poco se iba asemejando al de su primo- ¡ Esa es Ino !

- ¿ Alguien habla de mí ?- la rubia se asomó curiosa por la puerta, extrañándose de ver a Tenten e Hinata increíblemente rojas, y a Hanabi tan tranquila, tostando unas rebanadas de pan.

- Al parecer mi primo es un pervertido-asalta-habitación-de-Tenten.- Comentó tranquilamente Hanabi.- E Hinata acaba de decir que eres una violadora- y comenzó a silbar, ignorando a las tres furiosas chicas que se miraban estre sí queríendose matar, y fingiendo que no notaba que dos de esas miradas se dirigían a ella.

- No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo- Sakura entró en la cocina a paso ligero, con su ahora habitual expresión indiferente- Sólo sois cuatro jóvenes hormonadas. La cerda que viola a mi pobre compañero, Hinata que escribe Kami sabrá que cosas en su diario; Tenten, que con la baba que tira al mirar a Neji, podríamos llenar embalses... Y por último Hanabi: que aunque trate de disimularlo ( de una forma bastante patética, por cierto ), tendríamos que ir detrás de ella echándole colirio en los ojos para que no se le sequen del tiempo que los tiene abiertos para no perderse ni un solo detalle del Inuzuka. Eso, o adoras más que su propio clan a los perros y lo que miras es a Akamaru, algo que, todo sea dicho, dudo bastante.

- Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras las chicas alcanzaban tonalidades rojizas imposibles.

* H-h-hanabi... ¿ me mira ?- Kiba estaba sorprendido y emocionado a partes iguales, mientras Akamaru movía la cola contento por la repentina felicidad de su amo.

* Jum- Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los mofletes infantilmente- Sakura-chan, que ahora es tan callada como el teme, le da justo en este momento por aflojar la lengua.

- ¿ Qué es lo que pasa ?- Temari entraba en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina, seguida de una adormilada Matsuri, que bostezaba mientras se frotaba los ojos. Gaara no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

- ¿ Por qué armáis tanto escándalo ?- pronunció entre bostezos la castaña.

- Porque se acaban de dar cuenta de que todas están muy salidas.- Sakura se servía un vaso de zumo, sin saber que los chicos la miraban incrédulamente, sin poderse creer todo lo que la pelirrosa decía y que les incluía a ellos.

- ¡ Yo no estoy salida !- Hinata golpeo la mesa furiosa, cansada de que le recordasen continuamente el incidente de su diario. Era muy paciente, pero como todo Hyuga, tenía su orgullo- ¡ Dejadme ya en paz con eso ! ¿ Queréis saber lo que puse ? ¿¡ Queréis saberlo !?- la peliazul estaba más furiosa de lo que nunca nadie se imaginó que estaría- Pues puse, literalmente: " No puedo despegar la mirada de los labios de Naruto cuando habla. Se ven apetecibles. " ¡ Punto- y-final ! ¡ Pervertidas ! ¡ Más que pervertidas !

Y la peliazul cogió una de las tostadas que había preparado su hermana y, pisando fuerte, salió de la cocina ante unas muchachas que se retorcían de la risa después de salir de un leve estupor.

* No me ha quedado del todo claro- Sai miró curioso a Neji- ¿ Entonces los Hyuga sois unos pervertidos o no ?

* ¡ Byakugan !

* Kuso, esto se está poniendo cada vez más problemático.- Shikamaru permaneció de pie con los ojos cerrados, intentando dormir en esa posición.

* H-hinata-chan- Naruto miraba anonadado por dónde acababa de salir la ojiperla.

Por una vez, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki se había quedado sin palabras. Y lo había logrado sin saberlo la persona que más deseaba conseguirlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Tsunade-sama, ya he avisado a todas las personas que me dijo.

Shizune caminaba deprisa detrás de la Hokague, con Tonton en las manos.

- Bien, les dijiste a las tres, ¿ verdad ?

- Hai. A Kakashi-san le dije a las doce y media. De este modo, supongo que llegará más o menos a la hora.

- Bien pensado, Shizune. Más vale que ese desorientado explorador de los caminos de la vida llegue a tiempo.

Ambas mujeres entraron en el despacho de la rubia, y mientras Shizune cogía uno de los libros de las estanterías para ojearlo, Tsunade se sentaba en su mesa y miraba con desesperación la pila de papeles que tenía por revisar.

- Ser Hokague es muy duro- gimió con desesperación- Mejor dejaré estos papeles para después- apartó un montoncito y lo dejó a su derecha- Estos me parece que será mejor verlos estando descansada- apartó otra pila de hojas- Estos para después de comer, para después de bañarme, para cuando meriende, estos estarían bien después de tomar sake, estos son más apropiados si antes he tomado la siesta, estos últimos...

- Eeehh, Tsunade-sama...

- Espera, espera- delante de la rubia sólo quedaba una hoja de papel, que ojeó en un momento y le echó una firma rápida- ¿ Ves ? Luego dices que no trabajo, pero me lo he organizado todo y he terminado enseguida. ¿ Qué querías ?

- Nada, nada- Shizune suspiró derrotada- Ya estarán por llegar.

- ¡Yo !- como invocado, Kakashi apareció en ese momento en el despacho. Miró a su alrededor, extrañado- ¿ No dijo que vinieran los senseis de todos los de la Hoja que habían ido de misión ?

- Exacto Hatake- Tsunade sonrió divertida- Eres el primero en llegar.

- ¿ En serio ?- el peliplateado estaba realemente sorpendido- Sí que son tardones los demás...- murmuró.

- ¡ Aquí estamos !- en ese momento llegaban Kurenai y Gai, que al ver a Kakashi, unas llamas se encendieron en sus ojos - ¡ Kakashi Hatake ! ¡ Mi mayor rival ! ¡ La llama de la juventud te ha guiado por el camino de la vida ! ¡ Deja que arda ! ¡ Que ardaaaa !

- Sí, que arda, que arda- repitió Tsunade con molestia- ¿ Ya puedo comenzar ?

- Eeeh, Tsunade-sama, ¿ en que consiste exactamente la misión a la que ha enviado a Hinata y Kiba ?- Kurenai miró curiosa a la Hokague.

- Digamos que cuando vuelvan, sus llamas de la juventud brillarán más que nunca. Eso, y que veremos a muchas parejas empalagosas paseando por la aldea.

- ¿ Qué quiere decir, Tsunade-sama ?- Kakashi levantó apenas la mirada del libro para dirijir su único ojo visible hacia la rubia.

- ¿ Recordáis que os dije que estaba trabajando en unas nuevas pastillas ?- los ninjas asintieron- Bien, pues el resultado ha sido positivo, y ahora los chicos están en una casa con las chicas escuchando todo lo que ellas dicen. Por supuesto, ellas no lo saben.

- ¿ Eso no es una violación a la intimidad ?- Gai miraba preocupado a Tsunade, que rodó los ojos exasperada.

- Ya me lo han dicho varias veces. ¿ Pero de verdad prefieres a una Tenten triste porque Neji no le hace caso, y a un Neji confundido porque no sabe que le pasa con su compañera de equipo ?- la Hokague los miró seriamente- Esto lo hago por ellas. Merecen dejar de sufrir. Si os he llamado es para que estéis al tanto de dónde están vuestros alumnos. Nada más. Ya podéis retiraros.

- Pero Tsunade-sama...

- ¡ He dicho que ya podéis retiraros !

Y los tres ninjas salieron rápidamente del despacho de la loca Hokague, mientras esta se recostaba suspirando contra la silla y tamborileaba con el pie en el suelo.

- No me gusta que me cuestionen todo lo que hago, Shizune. Sé que esto es lo correcto.

- Estoy segura de ello, Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune mientras se agachaba y cogía a Tonton del suelo- Pero entiéndalos, están preocupados. Sus alumnos son como sus hijos, y saben por lo que han pasado las chicas. No quieren que sigan sufriendo. Temen que los chicos las dañen tras descubrirlo todo.

- Lo sé. Yo también estoy asustada. Pero no he podido encontrar otra manera. La lentitud de nuestros shinobis en estos temas requería medidas drásticas.

- Estoy de acuerdo. -Shizune se sentó en una de las sillas que había junto a la pared- De verdad que espero que todo salga bien- dijo mirando por la ventana.

- Lo mismo digo. Lo que espero es ver a nuestros shinobis intentando conquistar a las kunoichis- soltó una leve risita- Eso sería bueno de ver.

- Lo sería. - Shizune le devolvió la sonrisa- Pero son tan orgullosos todos... Esta misión saldrá bien, se lo aseguro, y por fin todos podrán ser felices.

- Espero que tengas razón Shizune- la mirada de la rubia se encontraba perdida- Espero que tengas razón.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la sala, Hinata Hyuga leía justo al lado de una relajada Sakura Haruno. Ambas muchachas habían huído de las locuras de sus amigas, y habían rescatado unos libros del fondo de sus maletas, que habían tenido que esconder para que Tsunade no les reclamase por estar leyendo en vacaciones.

La ojiperla leía entusiasmada unos documentos sobre su clan. Ahora que sería la futura líder, debía trabajar más que nunca. Compaginaba las misiones, los entrenamientos con su equipo, familia, individuales y sus esporádicas ayudas en el hospital con informarse de las más rebuscadas y desfasadas costumbres de su clan. Ella eliminaría cualquier diferencia entre la rama principal y la secundaria, ella demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados. Destruiría la división de su familia, serían uno, se respetarían y se amarían. Ella sería respetada, como lo serían los miembros del Bouke. Ella sería el inicio de una nueva era en el clan Hyuga. La niña marginada, la débil, la humillada, se alzaría victoriosa sobre la dictadura de su clan, y el clan Hyuga vería un nuevo amanecer.

Esas ideas le daban fuerza en sus momentos de flaqueza. Superación. Jamás rendirse. Ver feliz a su primo, ver sonreír a sus familiares del Bouke, eliminar la opresión a la que se encontraban sometidos... pensar en ese nuevo futuro era como un soplo de aire fresco para un corazón tan dañado como el de la peliazul.

Y la sonrisa de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki... la mantenía viva. La mataba y la volvía a revivir, para ser más exactos. Sin él se hundía, se sentía tan poca cosa... Con él se llenaba de esperanza, se elevaba, veía las cosas más brillantes, se disipaban las nubes que durante toda su vida la asolaron. Pero la dañaba, porque sabía que él nunca sería para alguien como ella. Tan débil... tan _patética_.

Porque su sonrisa la guiaba, le daba una y otra vez vueltas a su mundo, que ya se sentía mareado después de tantos años de amarle. Y se maldecía, una y otra vez, y cada día de su vida se odiaba, porque no podía dejar de amarlo, porque no podía arrancárselo del corazon, porque él estaba ya tatuado a fuego en su piel.

Porque ella siempre sería de él, aunque él jamás le perteneciera.

Pero ella debía ser fuerte, superarse, dejar de sufrir ( o al menos intentarlo ), porque habían amigos que esperaban por ella, porque había un clan que debía hacer renacer de sus cenizas. Porque ella se alzaría, cual ave fénix, y haría que ese rubio que acababa de notarla, se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Hinata sabía que, almenos, Naruto ya sabía que ella existía, tras su espectáculo en la guerra. Y ella, aunque supiese que él jamás la amaría, le demostraría que Hinata Hyuga, la que siempre fue un deshecho de su clan, de la sociedad misma, era merecedora de amarlo.

E Hinata sonrió, porque por una vez, se sintió segura de algo.

Ella jamás dejaría de amar a ese rubio, y aunque cada día muriera por él, lo haría con una sonrisa, porque no puede ser una muerte tan dolorosa como lo sería el jamás haberlo conocido.

Y Naruto, que sin Hinata saberlo, observaba cada uno de los gestos de su cara, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verla sonreir.

Cuando ambas chicas se separaron del resto, el rubio arrastró a su malhumorado amigo para observarlas un rato. Los chicos habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaban allí para conocer a una chica en específico. Aunque debían tener una noción general de todas ellas, cada uno de los shinobis sentía que debía conocer a una en específico. Que lo necesitaba. Y Naruto sabía que debía conocer también a su compañera de equipo, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de inquietud que le llegaba al pensar que no conocía a Hinata realmente. De esta manera, aprovechando que las dos mujeres que más tenía que conocer se separaron del reso y se aislaron en la sala, arrastró a su amigo con él, para poder observar cada uno de los movimientos de ambas chicas. Aunque notó que Sasuke sólo miraba a Sakura. Y él no podía despegar los ojos de Hinata.

Y ambos se miraron, sus ojos reflejando seriedad, y en un acuerdo tácito, cada uno se giró a mirar a la mujer que le robaba el sueño. Aunque ninguno lo admitiera. Aunque el orgullo fuese mayor. Porque ninguno se burlaría del otro, por una vez ambos se comportarían como lo harían los amigos más comunes. Ambos se comprendían, y no necesitaron parabras cuando miraron en la dirección de ambas mujeres que leían y comprendieron al mismo tiempo que no podían estar sin ellas.

Y se sonrieron.

Naruto sonrió. Sasuke sonrió.

Y ambas chicas ignoraban este hecho, ajenas a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Leyendo, pensando. Pero sin saber que dos amigos se miraron incrédulamente, acabando de descubrir algo que llevaba allí mucho tiempo, pero que hasta ese momento, viéndolas relajadas, en su propio elemento... no habían entendido.

Y ahora lo sabían.

* Vaya teme... la vieja sabía lo que se hacía cuando nos mandó a esta misión.

* Te doy la razón, dobe. Esa perdedora lo vio todo antes que cualquiera de nosotros.

* ¿ Cres que los demás se habrán dado cuenta ? Ya sabes, que estamos aquí no solo para conocerlas... sino también para conocernos.

* No lo sé, dobe- Naruto se sonrojó ante las próximas palabras que le dijo su amigo- ¿ Por fin has notado a la Hyuga ?

* Yo...- el rubio se rascó la nuca nerviosamente- Notarla, notarla... No he podido dejar de pensar en ella.- sus ojos se apagaron- Desde la guerra en la que casi... en la que casi...- su voz se quebró, y miró a Sasuke lastimeramente.

* Lo sé, dobe. No hace falta que lo digas.

* ¡ Pero fue mi culpa !- Naruto tiraba desesperadamente de sus rubios cabellos- ¡ Casi muere por mi culpa !

* Eso no es cierto. Era una guerra. Ella moriría por tí.- Entrecerró los ojos con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿ Sabes ? Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar. Eres un dobe impulsivo que arriesga la vida por todo el mundo. No puedes culparla.

* Lo sé. Pero verla ahí tendida, en el frío suelo, pálida y ensangrentada... Me hizo pensar en todas las veces en las que ella estuvo allí, y yo sin notarla. Y ahora de repente vuelvo la vista atrás, y ella se dibuja en mis recuerdos. Es como si de pronto la viese, como si en ese tiempo no me hubiese dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, pero ahora sabiéndolo, puedo verla. Y es frustrante, porque ella sufría, y yo tan egoísta...

* Dobe, tienes más defectos de los que podría nombrar aún si fuese inmortal, pero el egoísmo no es uno de ellos. Y en ella tampoco. Tu vida no es completamente tuya, también le pertenece a aquellos que te quieren. Eso lo he comprendido a base de golpes- el pelinegro sonrió débilmente- Por lo que tu vida le pertenece en parte. Y más al haberte salvado. No seas dobe y deja de culparte.

* Madre mía teme- Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par- Nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto. Vaya que Sakura-chan te ha calado hondo.

* Teme...

* Pero gracias- el joven le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante a su amigo- De verdad. Llevo ciego mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya lo entiendo todo. Aplícate tu propio consejo. Ya sabes de qué hablo.

El Uchiha no contestó, y se limitó a girarse y volver a mirar hacia las chicas. Hubo un rato en el que reinó el silencio, y el único sonido era el del leve aire causado por las páginas de los libros de las chicas al pasarlas.

* ¿ En qué crees que estará pensando Hina-chan ?- Naruto frució el ceño- La veía muy concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo, pero de repente se apagó. Estaba triste. Si no me equivoco, parecía que iba a llorar. Me parece que se mordía el labio para evitarlo. Y de repente...ha sonreido.

* No tengo ni idea. A lo mejor pensaba en tí- Sasuke sonrió arrogante al ver como su amigo se sonrojaba intensamente- Cuando lloraba- y Naruto perdió todo el color y lo miró enfadado.

* ¡ No me digas esas cosas !- y abrió los ojos como platos- No, espera... puede que sea verdad- y puso una cara de preocupación tan marcada, que incluso el cubito de hielo que tenía al lado de arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

* Tsk, dobe, mira que eres molesto. Puede que sólo esté preocupada por su clan. Está leyendo sobre eso- y señaló con uno de sus finos dedos un libro que había encima de la mesa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Hyuga que revisaba con ahínco unos documentos que parecían antiguos.

* Es verdad- Naruto sonrió con orgullo- Ella será la próxima líder.

* Debe estar nerviosa.

* Yo la veo emocionada- El rubio miró con ternura a Hinata, que mordisqueaba un lápiz y de vez en cuando apuntaba algo en una libretita que tenía al lado. De repente lanzaba chilliditos que hacían sonreir levemente a Sakura tras su grueso libro, y sus ojos se iluminaban con el paso de las hojas que estaba leyendo.

- Hinata...- Sakura despegó la mirada de su libro y la miró divertida- Sinceramente, creo que somos las únicas chicas de la aldea que se lo pasan tan bien leyendo.

- Oh, pues ellas se lo pierden- Hinata hizo un puchero que a ojos de Naruto la hizo ver adorable- No hay nada como leer. Puedes ser por unos instantes lo que no eres en realidad, y con cada página que pasas, vivir algo diferente. Es apasionante. Aunque en este caso, estoy emocionada porque estoy encontrando algunas fallas en las normas de mi clan. Fallas que puedo utilizar para canviar el sistema que hasta ahora lo regía.

- Mmmm... increíble. Eres realmente inteligente, Hinata. ¿ Te lo habían dicho alguna vez ?

- No acostumbro a recibir halagos.- la joven se encogió de hombros.- Pero gracias. ¿ Qué es lo que lees ?

- Medicina. Libro aburrido para cualquier adolescente... venerado por mí.

- Bueno, tampoco es que seamos como el resto de adolescentes, ¿ nee ?

- Supongo que tienes razón.

* Es verdad, teme. No se comportan como el resto de las chicas de nuestra edad. Se la pasan leyendo, estudiando o entrenando.

* Hmp.

* ¿ Y no te resulta ese un aspecto atractivo de Sakura-chan ? ¿ O preferirías que continuase siendo una de tus fan-girls ?- Naruto miró a Sasuke con una ceja alzada, esperando ansioso la respuesta de su amigo.

* Hmp.

* ¡ Aaahh, teme, eres imposible !

- ¡ Sakuuuraaa ! ¡ Hinaaataaa !- Tenen entró al salón dando saltitos- ¡ Ya es la hora de las confesiones !

- ¿ Ya ?- Hinata hizo a un lado los documentos que estaba leyendo y miró extrañada a la castaña.

- ¡ Sí !- Ino apareció de pronto en el salón, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro- Resulta que lleváis leyendo horas. Son ya las ocho de la tarde. Hablamos, y a cenar.

- ¿ Tenéis los papelitos o hay que hacer nuevos ?- preguntó Matsuri, que en ese momento entraba junto con Temari y Hanabi.

- No hace falta, los guardé.- Sakura hizo a un lado su libro, y se levantó para abrir un cajón y sacar un pequeño montoncito de papeles.

En ese momento entraron al salón los chicos. Kiba les dirigió a Sasuke y Naruto una mirada pícara, y alzó las cejas de forma sugerente. Ambos chicos desviaron la mirada. Sabían perfectamente que Kiba se estaba burlando por no haberse dado cuenta del paso de las horas al estar mirando a las chicas. Ni ellos mismos se explicaban que el tiempo les hubiese resultado tan corto, ni tampoco que deseasen seguir perdiendo horas mirándolas.

- Bien, la mano inocente de hoy será... ¡ Hanabi !- exclamó Ino.

- Oh, ¿ que yo ya he dejado de ser inocente ?- Matsuri miraba a Ino con una sonrisa. La tímida joven ya había entrado en confianza con las chicas, y se permitía realizar bromas que antes no hubiese hecho por vergüenza.

- Querida, no sabemos qué es lo que has hecho esta noche.- Ino se colocó un dedo en la barbilla, fingiendo estar pensativa.- He oído unos ruidos muy raros. Quizá ya no eres tan inocente, no sé si me entiendes.

- Lo hago, lo hago. Pero que yo sepa... no, no, espera, que puede que...

- Ya, ya, empecemos de una vez- la poca paciencia de Sakura salió a relucir. Cogió el montoncito de papeles, los movió entre sus manos y se los ofreció a Hanabi.

La ojiperla cogió uno al azar, lo miró un momento y dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas.

- Temari.

La joven Hyuga fue directa, y miró con una media sonrisa a la rubia de cuatro coletas, que en ese momento fruncía la boca con disgusto.

- Kuso.

Las chicas se sentaron una vez más en círculo, mientras los chicos se colocaban en los sofás.

- Bueno- la rubia respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar- Me llamo Temari, aunque eso ya lo sabéis. Adoro la flores, supongo que porque son escasas en el desierto. De todas formas las considero hermosas por su belleza efímera, que empieza brillando como el mismo sol y muere marchita, habiéndole ofrecido un regalo a nuestra vista. Por si eso no os importa, otra de las cosas que me gustan es el viento, pues para mí siempre fue como un cálido abrazo cuando de pequeña me sentía sola- la joven una vez empezado, no podía parar, y sus amigas no la interrumpieron, ansiosas de conocer a esa misteriosa joven que no solía hablar de sí misma- Mi infancia... bueno, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña, por lo que supuestamente yo, al ser la mayor de mis hermanos, debía cuidarlos. Pero fui una hermana horrible- su mirada se apagó de pronto- Realmente horrible. Yo... no lo digo por Kankuro, que también, pero más por Gaara. Era pequeña, y como todo el mundo, le temía. Alejaba a Kankuro de su propio hermano. Yo lo dejé solo- gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y Shikamaru sólo podía pensar en que necesitaba estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Temari... eras pequeña, es normal que no pudieses con todo.- Matsuri se acercó lentamente a la rubia, que se había llevado las manos a la cara y temblaba a causa del llanto.

- ¡ Esa no es excusa !- Temari se apartó las manos, y miró a todos lados con una mirada enloquecida- ¡ Es mi hermano ! ¡ A los hermanos se les ama con todo, se les perdona todo ! ¡ Pero a él no había que perdonarle nada, porque no pidió tener a Sukaku en su interior ! Vosotras no lo veíais. Era un niño menudito, de cabellos rojos como el mismo fuego, con unos ojos aguamarina hermosos- Temari lanzó una pequeña risita cariñosa- Creo que es a la única persona a la que le quedan bien las ojeras. De pequeño lo hacían más mono, ahora más guapo. ¿ No es así, Matsuri ?- la castaña enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pero Temari no le dejó decir nada- Era un niño pequeñito y muy mono. Pero su mirada... era tan triste que encogía el alma. Estaba solo. Kankuro sentía pena, pero yo le alejaba, diciéndole que era peligroso. ¡ Lo hundí más en su soledad ! ¡ Como su hermana, tendría que haberlo ayudado ! Y lo veías andando solo por las calles, arrastrando un gastado osito de peluche que siempre fue su única compañía. Y un día llegó llorando, con el osito destrozado entre sus manos, y yo no le ayudé. Y venía manchado de tierra por ayudar a unos niños a coger su pelota, pero continuaba solo. Y los días pasaban e intentaban matarlo, y yo lo permitía. Y cruzaba la puerta tembloroso, con las manos y las ropas manchadas de sangre, sin entender que había pasado, y yo encerraba a Kankuro en una habitación pensando que Gaara podría hacerle daño. Sin ayudarle nuevamente. Y mi tío, la única persona que parecía amarlo lo intentó matar, y continué sin hacer nada. Y Gaara en ese momento dejó de ser un niño, de tener sueños infantiles, de intentar jugar con los demás. Y decidió que para sobrevivir sólo debía amarse a sí mismo, y su única compañía fue la luna.

- Temari...- Hinata apoyó una mano temblorosa en el hombro de la rubia.

- Yo... no fui una buena hermana. Lo sé. No soy como vosotras. Tú, Hinata, nunca temiste a Naruto. Te daba igual lo que dijesen los demás, lo amabas y punto. Daba igual el qué dirán, ¿ verdad ?

Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada, mientras Naruto la miraba con ternura.

- Lo amaste a pesar de todo, y no te unía ningún lazo sanguíneo. Y tú, Matsuri, fuiste la única que eligió a mi hermano, la única que lo quiso de verdad incluso antes de ser Kazekague, lo que lo ha hecho más popular. Te dio igual que te tratasen de loca, de suicida, y siendo tímida como eres, te acercaste con pasos seguros ante la mirada de todos y lo aceptaste como maestro, igual que él te aceptó como alumna. Y de verdad que te estoy muy agradecida, porque Gaara no es un arma, es una persona, una que ha sufrido mucho. Es un alivio saber que hay gente que puede ver eso, y que no les importa luchar contra una tempestad para demostrar que merece la pena permanecer al lado de estas personas, porque se lo merecen. Gracias Matsuri, por aceptar a mi hermano cuando nadie lo hizo, por no cometer el mismo error que cometí yo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, salvo por los pequeños sollozos que emitía una conmovida Matsuri.

- Pero quiero aclarar algo- los ojos de Temari se abrieron con fiereza, mostrándose retadores- Amo a mi hermano. Llevo toda una vida equivocada, pero al igual que Kankuro, amo a Gaara. Es mi pequeño hermanito, a pesar de todo. Lo cuido, lo protejo, moriría por él una y otra vez, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Porque he abierto los ojos. Y aunque entiendo que me odie, que supongo que lo hace, yo no dejaré de estar a su lado, porque es lo que hacen los familiares. Porque es lo que yo quiero hacer.

Los chicos observaban a Gaara, que tenía los ojos increíblemente abieros, respiraba agitadamente y su cuepo sufría leves temblores.

* Amigo...- Naruto se acercó despacio hacia él- Tu hermana tiene razón. Ya no estás solo. Ni yo tampoco. En realidad nunca lo estuvimos: siempre hubo alguien que nos quiso a escondidas. Hinata me aceptó con todo, sufrió por mí, sufrió _conmigo_. Y tú tienes a Matsuri, que te aceptó antes de que tú mismo supieras de su existencia, al igual que me pasó a mí. Así que no lo desaproveches.

Y entonces, los chicos pudieron ver algo asombroso. Increíble. Gaara sonreía de oreja a oreja, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos y brillantes de genuina felicidad.

* No lo haré, Naruto. Lo aprovecharé al máximo.

- Bueno, bueno, dejemos ya de lado los dramones. Es suficiente por hoy. Todos nos equivocamos, pero siempre tenemos tiempo de enmendar nuestros errores.- Ino se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado- Ahora hablemos de amor. Pero amor de mujer a hombre.

- Qué quieres ...- Temari se esperaba lo peor.

- Oh, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Te lo resumiré en una palabra: problemático. O en dos: vago problemático.

- Yo lo dejaría simplemente en Shikamaru- Sakura, directa y mordaz como ninguna.

- ¡ P-p-pero q-qué d-decís !

- Te estás pareciendo a mi hermana.- Hanabi miraba divertida cómo la orgullosa Temari tartamudeaba toda roja.

- Aunque me haya ofendido... tiene razón.- Hinata tenía los ojos brillante por las lágrimas que logó detener, pero ahora relucían de felicidad por los sentimientos que profesaba su amiga hacia el ninja más vago del País del Fuego.

- Y-yo no... E-e-esque.. P-pues- Temari no sabía dónde meterse- ¡ Está bien ! ¡ Ya qué más da ! ¡ Pues estoy enamorada de ese vago bebé llorón ! ¡¿ Tenéis algún problema !?

Tanto las chicas como los chicos abrieron la boca con asombro, sorprendidos de que lo admitiese tan rápidamente.

La primera en salir de ese estado de shock colectivo fue Ino, que comenzó a rodar por el suelo, sujetándose el estómago de la risa.

- B-bueno- apenas podía hablar- E-era de esperarse. A-además ¡ dijiste que era el que tenía mejor culo ! ¡En lo que te fijas !- y volvió a explotar en carcajadas.

- ¡ Yamanaka !- Temari estaba más colorada que el cabello de su hermano pequeño.

- E-espera- Ino aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió, miró fijamente a Temari- Me alegro de que lo confieses. De verdad. Pensaba que tendría que sacártelo.

- ¿ Pero tu sabías... ?

- Yo y todo el mundo. Excepto Shikamaru, claro, que es muy inteligente, pero para estas cosas...- negó divertida con la cabeza.

- Ya- la voz de Temari era triste. Se levantó para sentarse en el sofá, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que moverse- Pero eso da igual, ¿ no ? Soy una mujer " problemática ". Demasiado, piensa ese vago. Además, ya se que él no siente lo mismo. Soy demasiado violenta, creo yo.

- Oh, vamos.- Tenten se sentó al lado de la deprimida Temari, y sin saberlo rozó a Neji, que se apartó como si el contacto quemase- No está mal ser violenta. Demuestra que eres fuerte, no te dejas dominar. Las kunoichis tendemos a ser violentas, ¡ incluso Hinata lo es !

Todas dirigieron la mirada hacia la mencionada, que se encogió de hombros. Para qué negarlo, era una kunoichi, y como tal, sus entrenamientos reflejaban la violencia de una batalla.

- Ya pero...- Temari no se dejaba convencer, segura de que el vago del que ella estaba enamorada jamás la querría.

- Pero nada- Sakura se levantó de improviso- Todo el mundo sabe que él también está enamorado de tí. No hay más que hablar, me estresan estos temas. Vamos a preparar la cena, que ya es tarde.

- ¡ Qué manera de cortar el rollo, frente de marquesina !

- Si quieres continuamos hablando, pero tú preparas la cena. Yo no soy la criada de nadie.- espetó Sakura con un deje de fastidio .

- Ya, ya. Anda, chicas, a preparar la cena. ¡ Ya hablaremos luego, Temari ! ¡ Shikamaru es un hermano para mí, así que me lo cuidas ! ¡ Y nada de pervertirlo por ser la mayor !- Ino salió corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando a dos chicos sonrojados.

- Kuso- Temari se llevó una mano a la cara- ¡ Cómo te pille, Yamanaka !

- ¡ Tienes que ganarte a tu futura cuñada !- gritó la rubia desde la cocina.

- ¡ Hasta aquí hemos llegado !- un borrón rubió pasó por al lado del resto de chicas, que miraban divertidas cómo Temari perseguía a una risueña Ino.

- Bueno, vamos a ayudar a Sakura antes de que salga a relucir su lado psicópata.

Hanabi, Matsuri y Tenten asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por Hinata, y todas se encaminaron hacia la cocina, dejando a unos incrédulos chicos en el salón.

* Shikamaru... - Naruto miraba con una ceja alzada al shockeado joven, que aún no reaccionaba después de la confesión de Temari.

* Nara- Gaara se acercaba hacia él amenazante, y Shikamaru despertó de su letargo para retroceder asustado. El pelirrojo enfadado era de temer.

* ¿ Sí ?

Gaara lo miró inquisitivamente, como evaluándolo. En el momento en el que Shikamaru comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el de ojos aguamarina habló:

* Cuídala.

Y tras esa simple y única palabra, se dio lavuelta, tras haberle trasmitido indirectamente a Shikamaru su deseo de ver bien a su hermana, de que él también la quería.

* Lo haré.- contestó Shikamaru con una sonrisa tranquila.

Porque él ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que la amaba, y quería que ella lo supiese. En cuanto saliera de allí, se lo diría. Quería eliminar todo el dolor de su alma, decirle que su hermano la perdonaba, que no tuvo la culpa, que ya estaba todo bien. Que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que debía ser _feliz_.

Y con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia los chicos, que mayoritariamente le miraban moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Y estando ya en paz y tranquilo, más feliz de lo que nunca se imaginó estar, escuchó la grave voz del hermano pequeño de su amada:

* Más te vale, o comprobarás personalmente cómo se siente el estar en mi ataúd de arena.

Oh, no haría falta, pues la cuidaría con su vida. Pues estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso y mucho más por su amada problemática.

Al parecer su padre tenía razón. Los Nara no pueden evitar enamorarse de las mujeres más problemáticas, al igual que nunca pueden dejar de amarlas.

Temari era, definitivamente, _su mujer problemática_.

* * *

**¡ Cuarto capítulo terminado !**

**Siento la tardanza, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas técnicos y poco tiempo.**

**Como compensación, ¡ este capítulo es bastante largo ! ¡ Kami-sama, ha costado !**

**Ya sabéis:**

**Si pensáis que es un capítulo pésimo, review**

**Si pensáis que es bueno, review**

**Si creeis que es lo mejor que habéis leído en vuestra vida... ¡ review, review !**

**Pero si simplemente queréis darme una alegría y expresar vuestra opinión, dudas, cosas que mejorar... ¡ lo que sea !**

**Pues... ¡ un review !**

**¡ Espero vuestra opinión ! Es de gran ayuda saber los fallos, para poder mejorar como escritor, ¡ para eso estoy aquí !**

******Espero que os haya gustado, y no haber decepcionado a nadie.**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


	5. A quien yo amo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

**¡ Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen ! ¿ Me perdonáis ? Siento no haber actualizado en... ¿ cuánto tiempo ? ¡ Mucho, seguro ! Me ha sido imposible. Pero como compensación, el capítulo es bastante larguito. ¡ Como a mí me gustan ! ¡ Igual que espero que os guste a vosotros !**

**¡ Y aquí viene el quinto capítulo !**

___**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura !**_

* * *

**7 HISTORIAS**

_**A quien yo amo**_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y masajeó sus sienes con cansancio. Su cara reflejaba la molestia que sentía, y soltaba suspiros cada cierto tiempo, regañándose a si misma por su inseguridad. Ino Yamanaka era extrovertida, segura, explosiva. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería, no podía dejarse vencer por un sentimiento, y más si este era debido a un hombre que la llamaba hermosa sin sentirlo.

Sí, es cierto que al princio se sintió halagada, deslumbrada. Ningún chico le había llamado de esa forma y con tanta dulzura.

_Dulzura_, se repitíó en su cabeza con amargo sarcasmo. Eso había pensado ella al principio, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Debía admitir que le encantaba que llamase a Sakura, su eterna rival, feíta, pues eso significaba que le había ganado en algo. Aunque fuese en un adjetivo no sentido que no le aportaba más que tristeza.

Se había desahogado ya con sus amigas, y se sentía mejor. Pero el rostro de Sai seguía en su cabeza, y aunque las chicas le habían dicho que él también la quería, ella era reacia a ese pensamiento. No quería ilusionarse, pues Sai era incapaz de amar. Y no lo culpaba, ¡ por supuesto que no lo hacía ! Lo amaba con todo, pero era francamente deprimente el pensar que no podría tenerlo.

Si tan solo pudiese creer lo que le decían sus amigas...

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No debía pensar en eso. Cuando acabase esa especie de misión, volvería a la aldea, y todo seguiría como siempre. Y si Sai de verdad se le declaraba... bueno, simplemente sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Los chicos observaban curiosos a la rubia. Sospechaban que estaba teniendo una lucha mental, pues no paraba de murmurar cosas que no alcanzaban a escuchar y de fruncir el ceño. Era bastante gracioso verla mover la cabeza de un lado para otro, mientras se retorcía las manos al más puro estilo de Hinata.

- ¿ Pasa algo, Yamanaka ?- haciendo honor a su fama, Hanabi apareció en el salón sin ser notada por ninguno de los presentes.

Ino dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz. Suspiró aliviada al ver que era la pequeña Hyuga. No le apetecía tener que enfrentarse a la mirada indiferente pero inquisidora de Sakura.

- No me llames Yamanaka, Hanabi-chan. Solo Ino. En confianza, ¿ si ?

- Como gustes. De todas formas no tenemos más remedio- la ojiperla sonrió torcidamente- Estamos aquí encerradas en contra de nuestra voluntad. Y no podemos hacer nada.

- Es totalmente frustrante. Pero es así.

- Lo sé. Pero me gustaría no tener que hablar de mí, ni de ningún tipo de... sentimiento- dijo Hanabi con desprecio, pero su voz tembló un poco, mostrando el miedo que realmente sentía por tener que abrirse a las demás- No soy precisamente buena en eso.

- Ya.- Ino le sonrió con confianza. Le caía bien esa chica. Era como Hinata, pero a la vez tan diferente...- Ambas sabemos lo que vas a decir, ¿ no ?

- No... no lo sabemos, ¿ verdad ?- preguntó Hanabi temerosa.

- Sí, sí que lo sabemos.

- Pues menuda mierda.

- No imaginaba que la estirada Hanabi hablase de esa manera.

- Pues la " estirada " Hanabi te va a meter un Juunken por el culo como vuelvas a llamarla estirada.

- Hai, hai, ya lo pillo. No diré en voz alta que estás enamorada de un castaño con complejos de perro.

Akamaru ladró feliz al ver a su amo todo sonrojado y mirando embobado a la joven ojiperla. Esta se encontraba dispuesta a saltarle encima a la rubia para que se retractase de lo dicho, pero de pronto se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

- ¿ Akamaru ?- musitó extrañada.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra. De alguna manera Hanabi había detectado la presencia del can.

- No, tonta, me refiero a Kiba- Ino continuaba ajena a este hecho, y se carcajeaba de la cara de incredulidad de Hanabi.

- No, yo me refiero a..., quiero decir que..., me había parecido...- la chica calló de pronto, y añadió en apenas un susurro, que pudo ser escuchado por los chicos- Me debo estar volviendo loca.

- No te preocupes por eso- Ino sonrió- Todas estamos locas a nuestra manera.

Y la rubia se levantó para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, dejando a una pensativa ojiperla en la sala.

* No puede ser- Shikamaru fruncía el ceño, sin entender nada- Ha sentido a Akamaru...

* Kiba, ¿ Hanabi lo conocía ?- Naruto también estaba confundido.

* Pues, bueno... creo que lo vio alguna vez. Cuando iba a casa de Hinata lo veía. Si no me equivoco, es de las únicas veces que la vi sonreir... Y Akamaru se ponía muy contento. Pero estar juntos... No lo sé, pero si que es verdad que Akamaru algunas veces salía solo de casa, quizás se encontraron...

* Es posible- Neji intervino en la conversación- Hanabi-sama sale todos los días a pasear.

* ¿ Puede ser que estén fallando las pastillas ?- Gaara se acercó a ellos- Si es así, terminarán por descubrirnos.

* Y eso sería un problema- añadió Sai, que en ese momento salía de su letargo después de observar a Ino.

- Tienes que concentrarte, Hanabi- los chicos miraron asombrados como la siempre fría chica se mostraba asustada- Sólo te lo estás imaginando. Tienes que dejar de pensar en él, no tiene sentido.- la chica se encogió sobre sí misma en el sofá.- No sientes nada por él. Nada de nada.

- ¿ Por quién ?- la ojiperla dio un brinco cuando la voz de su hermana mayor interrumpió su pequeño monólogo.

- Por nadie...- Hanabi contestó lastimeramente.

Hinata se sentó en el sofá, a un lado de su hermana, y le acarició el pelo con cariño.

- Vamos, pequeña. No estés triste. No pasa nada por que estés...

- ¡ No estoy enamorada !- Hanabi se levantó, mirando a su hermana con espanto - ¡ Es imposible ! Yo no... él no...

- Sshhhh, tranquila- Hinata cogió a su hermana suavemente de la mano, y la sentó con cuidado en el sofá.- No pasa nada. De verdad- Hinata sonreía, hablando suavemente- Hagamos una cosa. No diremos el nombre en voz alta. Ambas sabemos quién es. De todas formas tendrás que decirlo cuando te toque confesar. Pero dime, ¿ cómo te sientes ?

- Yo...- Hinata se inclinó hacia delante, y los chicos se acercaron, Neji y Kiba más interesados que el resto- No lo sé- susurró- Me duele... me duele el pecho. Mucho.

- ¿ Te duele el pecho ?

- Hai. Me late muy fuerte el corazón. Demasiado. Y me pongo muy nerviosa. Mi entrenamiento como kunoichi parece no haber existido nunca cuando lo veo. Siempre de lejos.

Hinata soltó una carcajada. Pero fue una risa herida, carente de la verdadera alegría que debería mostrar. Era una risa vacía que espantó a los presentes, que no podían concebir que algo así saliera de la dulce Hinata.

- Es eso, ¿ no ? A eso estamos condenados los Hyuga. Ocultos, desde lejos. Siempre.- Hinata miró hacia abajo, con el pelo tapándole el rostro- No dejes que te pase, Hanabi. Jamás. No permitas que no te noten, no dejes nunca de demostrar tu valía.- Hinata levantó el rostro y la miró fijamente, sus ojos irradiando una seguridad que cautivó a la ojiperla- Sé que no soy la hermana que querrías tener. Mereces una fuerte, poderosa, que te pueda ayudar en todo momento. Nunca lo he sido, ¿ no ? Nunca he sido de la clase de hermana de la que podrías presumir. Pero déjame decirte algo: a pesar de mis defectos, a pesar de todo, amo con tanta intensidad que duele. Amo tanto que sangro por dentro. Pero por timidez, por no ser lo suficientemente buena, jamás me he atrevido a luchar de frente por ese amor. Siempre de lejos, con pequeños gestos que no eran notados. Que pasaban tan desapercibidos como yo. Pero eso se acabó. Dicen que de los errores de aprende, y si eso es cierto, yo ahora soy increíblemente sabia. Por lo que sigue mi consejo. No te arrepientas, no bajes la cabeza, no te avergüences de amar. Porque en este mundo de guerras, de ansias de poder, de muerte, de sangre y de lágrimas, de odio que corroe, el amor es lo único que nos hace humanos. Jamás dejes de ser humana, Hanabi. Sé simplemente lo que eres. Un ser increíble... que está enamorado. Sólo... lucha.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

Naruto miraba asombrado a Hinata. Esa chica era asombrosa. Era una guerrera nata, sólo que nadie lo había visto. Ni siquiera él. Y se arrepentía de una manera brutal. No había visto realmente a esa mujer hasta que sacrificó su vida por la de él. Y ahora, ella era lo único que veía.

- Nee-san- la voz de Hanbi sonó entrecortada, pero su cabeza estaba bien alta, demostrando su tan caracteríastico orgullo- Gracias.- Hinata la miró extrañada- Quiero decir... por todo. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo sé que no existe una mejor hermana que tú. A lo mejor crees que no lo he notado, pero sé de las veces en las que intercedías por mí ante padre para que me dejara descansar, o con el consejo por los temas del liderazgo del clan... O cuando nadie quería jugar conmigo de pequeña porque me tenían miedo, y a pesar de lo mal que te trataba tú eras la única que te acercabas para estar conmigo. Gracias por abrazarme en las noches de tormenta, aún cuando te apartaba diciendo que no lo necesitaba. Sí que lo necesitaba. Y gracias por los pequeños gestos: cuando entrabas en mi cuarto creyendo que estaba dormida y me arropabas, cuando cerrabas la ventana para que no tuviese frío, cuando me apartabas delicadamente este mechón de pelo imposible... Cuando me sonreías en la distancia, cuando no luchabas conmigo para no dañarme. Cómo soportabas que te llamasen débil sólo por no hacerme daño, a pesar de no serlo. Por siempre estar ahí. Por dejarme ser todo lo niña que se puede ser viniendo de un clan como el nuestro. Porque podrían parecer pequeños gestos, pero eran muy grandes. Sólo... sólo quería que lo supieses. Que no soy dada a sentimentalismos, pero aprecio inmensamente todo lo que has hecho por mí, que seas mi hermana. Que te quiero.

- Hanabi-chan...- Hinata miraba con adoración a su hermanita. Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Hanabi la abrazó , hundiendo la cara en el lago cabello de su hermana mayor.

- De verdad que lo siento...

- No pasa nada, Hanabi-chan- Hinata abrazó más fuerte a la joven, temiendo que no fuese real- Para eso están las hermanas, ¿ no ? Como dijo Temari, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y respecto al tema amoroso...

Hanabi levató la vista y vio a Hinata sonriendo divertida.

- Esto no sale de aquí, ¿ vale ?- Hanabi asintió, curiosa- Los hombres son muy lentos, en ocasiones parecen idiotas- Bufó, rodando los ojos, mientras los chicos la miraban con incredulidad- Tienes que ponerte un cartel en la frente que ponga que estás enamorada, o si no quieres gastar papel, tatuártelo en la piel. Sino, pues no se enteran. Hay algunos que son un poco más avispados, y luego están los que creen que todas los aman. Esos, son los peores. Realmente de estos temas no sé mucho, no es como que tenga algún tipo de experiencia, pero estar toda una vida enamorada te aporta algún que otro conocimiento. Mira, están los hombres como Sasuke, que son conscientes de que atraen a prácticamente toda la población femenina, pero que pasan porque ya están enamorados.

- ¿ Uchiha enamorado ?

- Pues sí, sólo le queda darse cuenta. Luego están los que son como Sai, que no acostumbran a sentir nada, por lo que todo les resulata más extraño de lo que ya de por sí es el amor. Tenemos a Shikamaru, que no creo que hayan más hombres como él, quitando a los de su clan, que todo les resulta tan problemático que ni se molestan en entenderlo. ¡ Ah ! Y luego está nuestro querido Neji- nii-san.

- Oh, esto tengo que escucharlo.- Hanabi se recostó en el sofá.

* Y yo también, y yo también.- Naruto se sentó en el otro sofá.

* Esto a pasado de ser increíblemente sentimental a volverse increíblemente incómodo para los mencionados- Sai también se acercó con una sonrisa no tan falsa como las que acostumbraba a mostrar.

* Hinata-sama...- Neji miraba peligrosamente a su prima, ajena al hecho de que estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba sobre personas que la estaban escuchando en ese mismo momento.

- Pues mira, ambas sabemos que nii-san es muy popular entre las chicas.

- Perras- Hanabi entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡ Hanabi-chan ! No hables así, simplemente son... emm... pues... ¿ chicas fáciles ?

- Llámalo como quieras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues eso. Pero no hace caso a ninguna. Podríamos decir que es por su personalidad, distante por naturaleza. Pero, además... nuestro querido Neji...- abrió los ojos misteriosamente- está...-Hanabi se acercó más a su hermana- ¡ enamorado !- exclamó por fin la ojiperla, levantando los brazos.

- ¿ En serio ?- Hanabi se llevó las manos a la boca, fingiendo exageradamente sorpresa- No me había dado cuenta...

- Hai, hai, nosotras lo sabemos, pero no estoy segura ni de que él lo sepa. Esto venía a que también es de la clase de hombre que no lo acepta por orgullo. Algo así como lo que haces tú, algo así como lo que hace Sakura.

- ¿ Y Naruto ?

- ¿ Umm?

- Digo, Naruto ¿ en qué clasificación entra ?

- Pues...- aunque sonrojada, Hinata no parecía tan nerviosa como de costumbre cuando aparecía el nombre de su amado rubio- Creo que simplemente entra en despistado. Atolondrado, hiperactivo, feliz en su propio mundo. Percibe más cosas que lo que los demás creen, pero para sentimientos hacia él, es totalmente ciego. Sinceramente, si no se lo llego a decir en la guerra, seguiría sin saberlo. Lo cual es bastante asombroso, teniendo en cuenta que lo sabe todo el maldito mundo. Aún recuerdo que una de esas veces en las que lo miraba a escondidas se me acercó una chica que no había visto en mi vida y me preguntó si estaba enamorada de él. Y- no-me-conocía. Para nada. De todas formas, no estoy del todo segura de si se habría enterado aún yo poniendo un cartel en mi frente.

- Oh, Hinata- nee-san, creo que seguiría sin saberlo. ¡ Con lo despistado que es !

* ¡ Oe ! ¡ Esto me está ofendiendo !- exclamó Naruto, sonrojado.

- Hanabi-chan, no te metas con él- Hinata infló sus mofletes de una manera que a Naruto se le antojó demasiado tierna- Yo lo decía en broma. Ese despiste le hace ver muuuy lindo- y sonrió dulcemente.

- Hai, hai. Yo me largo, tanta dulzura me va hacer tener diabetes.

- ¡ Hanabi-chan ! ¡ Tu enamorado tampoco es precisamente perfecto !

- ¡ Oooeee ! ¡ Ni hablar mal de él ! ¡ De eso me encargo yo ! ¡ Ese es mi desquite !

- Pooobre muchacho, ¡ con lo que te quiere !

- ¡ Fuera sarcasmo, fuera sarcasmo !

Los chicos vieron como ambas hermanas salían de la sala discutiendo.

- ¡ Pero si el amor se siente en el aire !

- ¡ No quiero saber lo que eso significa para tí, Hina-hentai !

- ¡ Hanabi-chaaan !

* Naruto, ¿ te has dado cuenta de que Hinata ha dicho que eres muuuy lindo ?- Kiba sonrió pícaramente- ¿ Naruto ? ¡ Naruto !

El rubio estaba con cara de bobo y los ojos brillantes, repitiendo una y otra vez : " Ha dicho que soy lindo, ha dicho que soy lindo. "

* Ha perdido la cabeza- Gaara miraba a su amigo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

* La única neurona que le quedaba se ha estrellado contra su cráneo y ha muerto. Ahora el dobe es aún más dobe.

* Problemático.

* Piensa que soy lindo... piensa que soy lindo...

La sala se quedó en silencio, exceptuando los esporádicos comentarios del rubio. Las chicas seguían arriba.

De pronto, unos pasos se escucharon fuera de la sala, y en ella entró Tenten, mirando cuidadosamente hacia todos lados, comprobando que estaba sola.

Después, pasó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y, ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, aspiró y soltó el aire sonoramante. Se acostó en el sofá, cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y se quedó inmóvil, mirando al techo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que ese mismo día, algo no saldría bien para ella. Y tenía la ligera sospecha que sería en las confesiones. No quería hablar. Estaba segura de que no queria. Ni quería ni podía.

Llevaba mucho tiempo guardando sus secretos, preocupándose de que nadie lo descubriera, aunque al parecer las chicas ya estaban enteradas. Pero no podía decirlos en voz alta, porque eso los convertiría en ciertos. Ahora, en su mente, podía permitirse el lujo de pensar que eran simples delirios, resultado de sus noches en vela. Si hablaba, si los decía en voz alta... bueno, ya no habría nada que pretender, nada que ocultar, porque una vez dicho, ya no sería capaz de mentirse a sí misma.

* Chicos... ¿ Qué creéis que le pasa a Tenten ?- Naruto sonaba preocupado. Si bien no hablaba mucho con ella, también la consideraba su amiga, y verla de esa manera, suspirando a cada rato y con el ceño fruncido, le hacía querer saber qué era lo que le molestaba.

- Maldito Neji-cubito-de-hielo.

* ¿ Qué ha dicho ?- Kiba sonaba divertodo, viendo a un perplejo Neji.

* Creo que ha dicho: Maldito Neji-cubito-de-hielo- repitió Sai, imitando la voz de una mujer.

- Si sólo te dieras cuenta...- la joven cerró aún más fuerte los ojos.- No, esto es lo mejor. Lo que diga en las confesiones no puede salir de aquí. Él no debe saberlo. Nunca. Es la única manera de que no se aleje de mi lado. La única manera de que aún me respete, aunque sea un poco.

Y con una mirada triste pero decidida, Tenten se levantó de un salto del sofá y desapareció tras la puerta de la sala, dejando a un ojiperla muy confundido.

- Tenten, ¿ qué es lo que... ? Ah, bueno, pues nada, hasta ahora- Matsuri entraba a la sala, algo contrariada después de cruzarse con Tenten- ¡ Dentro de poco bajarán las demás para las confesiones !- gritó para hacerse oír.

- ¡ Vale ! ¡ Hasta ahora !

- Su voz no sonaba... ¿ como si fuese a llorar ?- la castaña también estaba procupada.

Matsuri decidió bajar a la sala porque ya estaba aburrida. Llevaba todo el día en su habitación, y sólo había visto a las chicas en el desayuno y a la hora de comer. Al parecer todas estaban inquietas, conscientes de que las demás pronto sabrían sus secretos. Aunque estos días juntas habían hecho que confiasen ciegamente las unas en las otras, revelar los sentimientos en voz alta era algo que a ninguna le hacía gracia.

Ella estaba feliz. Nunca había tenido amigos, y ahora saber que le importaba a esas chicas tan increíbles, era un sentimiento realmente bueno. Daría su vida por cada una de ellas, y le alegraba saber que por fin podía decir que tenía amigas.

Pero le preocupaban. Le preocupaba Sakura y su constante negación de sentimientos, Temari y su orgullo, que no le premitía acercarse como ella querría a Shikamaru; Hinata y su corazón herido; Hanabi , que era un caso como el de Temari; Ino, que amaba a alguien que en un principio no podía sentir. Tenten, enamorada sin remedio de alguien nada dado a sentimentalismos.

- Y yo... Enamorada de la persona más imposible para mí.

* ¿ Enamorada ?- Gaara se quedó quieto, petrificado, sin poder entender por qué le afectaba tanto lo dicho por su alumna.

- ¿ Cuándo será el día en el que se de cuenta de que lo amo ? Que ya no tiene que estar solo... Que yo se lo daría todo...

* ¿ Matsuri está... enamorada ?- Gaara observó la silueta de la castaña mientras salía de la habitación. Al parecer se había cansado de estar quieta, y se dedicaba a bajar y subir escaleras para despejar su mente.

* Al parecer sí, amigo. Tendrás que luchar por ella.- Naruto sonrió zorrunamente al pelirrojo.

* ¿ Luchar por... ?

* ¡ Neji ! ¡ No te deprimas !- la contestación de Gaara fue interrumpida por la exclamación alegre de Kiba y el ladrido de Akamaru.

El castaño palmeaba amigablemete el hombro de Neji, que se había quedado inusualmente serio tras las palabras de Tenten.

* Las mujeres son probemáticas. Sólo espera a que le toque su turno de confesar, y sabrás qué es lo que te oculta.

* ¿ Qué puede ser ?- Neji les miró dubitativo- ¿ Porqué dejaría de hablar con ella ?

* Mira que tengo una ligera sospecha- las miradas se dirigieron hacia Naruto- Pero mejor que lo confirme ella misma.

- ¡ Matsuri ! ¿ Se puede saber qué haces ?

- Subo y bajo escaleras, Ino-chan. Necesito despejar mi mente.

- ¡ La juventud de hoy en día ! ¡ En qué estarás pensando !- la rubia miró a la sonrrojada castaña, y le sonrió con complicidad- No te preocupes, no diré nada.

- ¡ Pero si yo no... !

- Bah, da igual. Quería decirte que vayas hacia la sala, que vamos a hablar todas.

- ¿ Seguimos ya con las confesiones ?

- No, bueno, dentro de poco vamos con eso, pero llevamos todo el día cada una en su habitación, y frente no para de leer, y leer... no quiero que se quede ciega, o que aumente su lado psicópata por no relacionarse con las demás. Así que he pensado que podríamos simplemente sentarnos todas y hablar de cualquier cosa.

- Está bien, Ino-chan. Entonces las llamamos, ¿ no ?

- Sí, pero eso déjamelo a mí.

Los chicos vieron como la rubia llevaba ambas manos a los lados de su boca, cogía aire, cerraba los ojos y...

- ¡ Frenteeeee ! ¡ Baja ahora mismo si no quieres que cuente tu oscuro pasado de fan-giiirl ! ¡ Temaaaariii ! ¡ Veo bastante a menudo al vago, así que o bajas o aaaalgo de lo aquí dicho llegará a sus oííídos ! ¡ Te estoy esperaaandoo, Tenten-chan ! ¡ No sería gracioso que cierto ojiperla supiera lo seeexy que te pareeeceee ! ¡ Ha-na-bi-chaaan ! ¡ Como no te vea en los próximos diez segundos me dedicaré a repetirte incansablemente tu nuevo amor por los peeerroooos ! ¡ Hinatiiitaaa ! ¡ Tus pensamientos hentai pueden llegar a los oídos de nuestro querido ruuubioo ! ¡ Matsuuuuri !

- Ino-chan, yo ya estoy...

- ¡ O me dejas hablar o digo lo muuuchoo que te gusta el color del fuego en el pelo de cierto hooombreee !

- Pero si ya lo has...

- ¡ Abajo todas ! ¡ Yaaaa !

Se escucharon pasos apresurados en el piso de arriba, y exceptuando a Sakura, las demás bajaron corriendo.

- ¡ A-a mi no me parece sexy.. !

- ¡ Los perros no... !

- ¡ Ni se te ocurra decirle a ese vago... !

- ¡ No soy hentai !

- Haz lo que quieras, cerda- la voz de Sakura interrumpió al resto- Pero como digas algo le comento un par de cosas que yo sé a Sai.

- P-p-ero, n-no podrías...

- Andando a la sala. No he dejado de leer para escucharte decir tonterias.

- Hai, vamos, vamos. Y coge de paso ya los papelitos, para no tener que levantarnos.

Las chicas se sentaron como siempre, en círulo. Todas esperaron a que Ino hablara.

- Bien, pues... en un principio pensaba en hablar de cualquier cosa antes de las confesiones, pero ya se ha hecho tarde. Opino que deberíamos empezar.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabamos.- Sakura abrió la mano en la que tenía los papelitos, y se los acercó a Matsuri- Saca uno.

- ¿ Ya vuelvo a ser inocente ?- la castaña sonrió mientras cogía uno de los papelitos- La que tiene que confesar hoy es...- hizo una pausa dramática y exclamó- ¡ Tenten-chan !

- No sé por qué, pero ya lo sabía- la desolada cara de la castaña extrañó a las demás.- Pues nada, que empiece el infierno.

- Tampoco es para tanto...- Ino apoyó una mano en su hombro en gesto de apoyo.

- Tú sólo escucha.- aspiró con fuerza y comenzó con su relato- Me llamo Tenten Ama. Maestra de armas y admiradora de la gran Tsunade. Sí, tiene sus defectos y todo eso, pero admiro su gran poder. Es simplemente asombrosa. Mis gustos... adoro las armas, por algo es mi especialidad. Sé que no es algo muy femenino, pero no voy a dejar de ser como soy por eso. No me gusta que insulten a mis amigos, y si hay algo que odio es a esas arrastradas que se dedican a perseguir incansablemente a Neji e interrumpen nuesto entrenamiento- hizo una mueca despectiva- La dignidad de la mujer se pierde en ellas.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- Sakura asintió conforme.

- Otra cosa que me desespera es Lee y Gai-sensei. Los adoro, en serio, pero son imposibles. ¡ La llama de la juventud ! A veces sólo me gustaría que se incendiasen o algo con la dichosa llamita.

- ¿ Y Neji-nii-san ? ¿ Qué opinas de él ?

- Neji...- la mirada de Tenten se apagó.

* Creo que ahora vamos a descubrir lo que ocultaba Tenten, Neji- Naruto miraba impaciente hacia la castaña.

* Hmp. Brillante deducción, dobe.

- Fue cuando nos enviaron a nuestra primera misión... o puede que fuese desde el primer momento que lo vi. No lo sé realmente. Para mí es desde siempre.- la joven bajó el rostro sonrojado- Cuándo lo vi... castaño, con unos incríbles ojos perla. Recuerdo que me quedé mirándolo como una idiota. Luego Lee chilló algo sobre la llamita esa y me reventó el oído- se rió recordando tiempos pasados- Después nos pusieron en el mismo equipo, y por un momento fui la persona más feliz del mundo. Me llamaba la atención. Era tan callado, tan misterioso... tan fuerte. Temía no estar a su nivel, y muchas veces ni dormía por las noches, pensando en que no quería decepcionarlo en las misiones, ni en los entrenamientos. Supongo que ya lo sabréis todas, no es como que haya podido ocultarlo mucho, a pesar de intentarlo. Pues eso, que estoy enamorada de Neji.

* Joder, con que era eso...- Kiba miró preocupado al castaño, que tenía sus ojos perla abiertos de par en par, y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

- Luego lo decubrí todo... Las estúpidas reglas de su clan, lo de su padre, el asqueroso sello que jamás debió ser puesto en él... También, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, descubrí el miedo que sentía a que lo supiéramos, a que lo consideráramos débil. Le avergonzaba. ¡ Y eso era tan estúpido !- a esas alturas Tenten ya estaba llorando- ¿ Se suponía que ibamos a dejarlo de lado por eso ? Su dolor era enorme, y yo sólo quería ayudarlo. Está claro que nunca pude.- se quitó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- Está claro que nunca me notará. Igual que también se que se casará con alguna chica de su clan. Eso es algo que no puedo evitar. Sólo... sólo me gustaría que por una vez él no tenga razón, ¿ sabéis ? Que nuestro destino no esté escrito, que el mío no sea estar lejos de él. Porque lo amo... aunque para él sólo sea su compañera nada femenina. La que adora las armas, la que odia maquillarse, la que viste casi como un hombre... La que detesta con todas sus fuerzas ir de compras, y prefiere estar toda sudorosa pero con la satisfacción de haber entrenado, a pasarse todo el día de cuchicheo y apestando a perfume.

- Tenten, tú eres así... no eres como el resto de adolescentes, ¡ y eso es bueno ! Neji-nii odia a ese tipo de chicas.

- Lo sé.- Tenten sonrió quedamente- Pero sois de un clan importante. Yo no vengo de ninguno. No soy nadie. Tras de mí no hay un clan poderoso, ni fortuna, ni reconocimiento. Simplemente... soy Tenten Ama. Sólo... soy una chica enamorada de alguien imposible.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente de su sitio para abrazar a la castaña, que en esos momentos temblaba a causa del llanto.

- Tenten-chan, por favor, no te pongas así. ¡ Me harás llorar a mí también !

- No llores por un hombre, Tenten- Sakura la miró con una ternura nada propia de ella en esos tiempos- Si no te nota es que es estúpido. No es el genio que todos piensan que es.

- ¡ Pero es que todo es un asco ! Entreno con él, hago misiones con él... " Mirad, es esa muchacha, Ama. Siempre está al lado de nuestro Neji-kun. Ni siquiera merece respirar su mismo aire. " Eso es lo que escucho continuamente de las chicas de la aldea. Todas bonitas, ¡ hermosas ! Muchas de ellas con clase, con dinero. Y luego estoy yo, que no soy linda... Al menos si lo fuera conpensaría mi falta de linaje importante... Pero sólo soy la estúpida compañera, de la que hablan mal... ¡ Aaahh ! ¡ Es tan frustrante ! ¡ Y ese baka no se da cuenta de nada !- la castaña retorcía sus manos con desesperación- Aunque supongo que eso es lo mejor. Si lo supiese... bueno, la poca atención que me presta se iría a la mierda. Ahora soy para él como un tronco contra el que lanzar ataques en los entrenamientos, pero por lo menos le soy útil en algo. Si lo supiese, me dejaría, porque podría pensar que me distraería, o algo así... cosa que, todo sea dicho, es cierto. Al principio no pasaba nada, pero ahora... ahora ya me es imposible ocultarlo.

- Estamos todas jodidas, ¿ no ?- Ino miró a las chicas con tristeza- No podíamos enamorarnos de chicos más accesibles... Mira, Tenten, no te deprimas, eres la única chica con la que habla Neji. Eso es algo bueno, ¿ no ?

- Sí, ya... pero no tiene más remedio, de todas formas. Vamos al mismo equipo- Tenten les dirigió una mirada lastimera, que hizo que algo dentro de Neji le hiciese daño- No hace falta que me animéis, ¿ si ? Yo ya lo tengo aceptado. No se va a fijar en mí en la vida. Y lo entiendo, de verdad. Sólo me gustaría que no fuese cierto. Se casará con una chica hermosa de buena familia, y yo sólo esperaré que le haga feliz. Y con eso estaré bien. Tengo que estarlo. Viviran en la riqueza y abundancia Hyuga y todo estará bien. Lo único que quiero es su felicidad. Así que por ahora me limito a escucharlo en las pocas veces que habla, a acompañarlo en sus silencios, e intento que el dolor que le causa su pasado sea un poco menor. Y si, aunque sea un poco, he logrado ayudarle, seré feliz. Porque eso es el amor. Anteponer la felicidad de la persona amada a la tuya. ¿ No es cierto, chicas ?

- Por supuesto que sí, Tenten-chan- Hinata sonrió con dulzura- Eso es lo único que nos queda. Intentar que el pasado tan duro que han tenido sea menos doloroso, y procurar que su presente y futuro sea dichoso es la felicidad que podemos obtener a través de ellos. Por lo menos en mi caso. Y con eso me basta. Tampoco aspiro a nada más.

- Pero no te preocupes- intervino Hanabi- Mi primo es bastante lento, pero porque no puede imaginarse que lo amas. No cree que una chica tan alegre como tú pueda querer a alguien como él. Te quiere. Estoy segura.

- Pero...

- ¡ Exacto ! ¡ Dejémonos de dramones y a cenar ! Que llevamos todo el día cada una en lo suyo, y cuando por fin nos vemos, nos pillamos una depresión bestial. Andando, andando. ¡ Quiero felicidad en vuestros rostros !

- ¡ Alégrate, Tenten !

- Hai, hai.

- ¡ Ya te pareces al vago !

- ¡ Tú siempre pensando en él !

- ¡ Que-te-den, Yamanaka !

Y así las chicas desaparecieron de la vista de los asombrados shinobis.

* Neji...

* Ella... - el castaño coninuaba paralizado, observando la puerta.

* Te ama, Neji.- Naruto le sonrió- Te ama.

* ¿ Pero cómo puede amarme ? Si yo...

* Quién sabe- el rubio se encogió de hombros- Tampoco se por qué Ino se fija en el rarito de Sai, ni por qué Temari está enamorada del más vago del país del fuego. Y de lo que no tengo ni idea, es de por qué alguien como Hinata, se pudo enamorar de mí. Pero lo hacen. Tenten te ama. Y tú, ¿ qué es lo que sientes ?

¿ Qué es lo que sentía ? Una maraña de confusión. Pensamientos entremezclados sin ningún sentido lógico. Ella, su compañera de equipo, la chica alegre, la única que parecía entenderlo, que lo soportaba a pesar de la manera tan distante en que la trataba... lo amaba. Y le daba igual ser infeliz toda su vida con tal de que él pudiese ser feliz. Y se conformaba con saber que él estaba bien, con intentar ayudarle.

Y se sintió culpable, por no tratarla como se merecía, por alejarse tanto de ella, temiendo que su lazo se fortaleciese más y no pudiendo evitar el sentirse solo sin ella. Lo que hasta ahora no había notado, es que ese lazo de compañerismo que los unía, no podía fortalecerse más, porque ya había llegado a su máximo apogeo. Porque ese retortijón que sentía en el estómago cuando la veía, significaba algo. Porque el hecho de sentir la necesidad de protegerla de todo y de todos significaba algo. Y también significaba algo el querer estar con ella, desearla cerca, mirarla en silencio, la confusión que sentía cuando la veía, el calor que se instalaba en su corazón cuando sonreía... Pero sobre todo, cuando le sonreía a _él_. A pesar de no merecerlo.

Porque ella lo entendía... y lo quería a pesar de todo.

Y por supuesto que todo eso significaba algo. Y estaba más que claro.

* La amo- contestó por fin a la pregunta de Naruto- Pero fui tan estúpido que me lo negué constantemente. Ahora lo sé.- apartó la mirada avergonzado, no acostumbrado a decir esas cosas en voz alta.

* Me alegro- Naruto asintió feliz- Estoy seguro de que después de esta misión, todo seremos más felices de lo que nos podemos llegar a imaginar. ¿ No es así, teme ?

* Hmp. Dobe.

No seguiría cometiendo el mismo error. Llevaba demasiado tiempo negándose esos sentimientos. Se acabó.

Amaba a esa castaña. Amaba a Tenten.

Por una vez, sin que sirva de precedente, estaba de acuerdo con el rubio amor de su prima.

Después de esa misión, sería más feliz de lo que fue nunca.

Con Tenten, la que supo ver tras esa máscara de hielo. La que lo alegraba sin ella saberlo, la que hacía de sus días una nueva aventura, la que evitaba que se hundiera, la que conseguía que las cosas tuvieran un sentido.

Con Tenten, la mujer que amaba.

Y a la que amaría siempre.

* * *

**¡ Y Tenten lo ha confesado todo !**

**Ha sido emotivo, ¿ verdad ?**

**¡ Quin-to-ca-ap-ter-mi-naaa-do ! ( ¡ Baile de felicidad ! )**

**¿ Qué os ha parecido ? ¿ Bien, mal ? ¿ Para tirar tomatitos que luego me comeré porque los adoro ? ¿ Si ? ¿ De verdad ? ¡ Pues comentad ! ¡ No hay nada mejor que saber qué opináis !**

**Respecto a este capítulo, pues no ha tenido tanta comedia, pero así ha salido ¡ No quiero decepcionar a nadie, pero es así ! Me ha gustado mucho la conversación entre hermanas. Pienso que Hinata y Hanabi tenían que hablar seriamente ( y no tan seriamente ) en algún momento.**

**Como he dicho antes, siento no haber actualizado. Pero además, es que este fic es todo un reto para mí. No hay distintos escenarios dónde desarrollarlo, siempre están en la casa, por lo que resulta complicado que no quede monótono. Espero que esté bien. ¡ No me matéis ! ¡ Aún me queda mucho por escribir !**

**Bueno, pues os dejo. Tendría que estar estudiando, pero como la semana que viene la tengo peor y no sé cuando actualizaré... ¡ Pues hoy me he dedicado a escribir a tope !**

**Ahora mismo casi me sangran los ojos de tanto ordenador... ¡ pero os debía este capítulo ! Podría haberlo hecho más corto y subirlo antes, pero prefiero tardar un poco más y subir uno que esté al nivel de mis queridas lectoras.**

**No estoy segura de que esté tan bien como me parecieron que estaban los otros, así que... ¡opinad, opinad !**

**Hai, hai, ya me callo ( Qué pesada que soy ! )**

**Pero la idea se entiende, ¿ no ?**

**Y gracias a aquellos que están ahora mismo leyendo esta laaarga nota de autor, que me hacen saber que no he escrito en vano, y que merece la pena que me duelan los deditos.**

**Y por último: **

**Dedico este capítulo a todas/os ( no descarto la posibilidad de que me lea algún chico ) los que leéis este fic. Pero sobre todo, a aquellos que comentan y que hacen que aparezca una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara.**

**¡ Por vosotras/os !**

**Sin nada más que decir ( buff, menos mal, ¿ no ? ), se despide**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


	6. Anhelada libertad

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

**¡ De verdad que siento haber tardado taaanto ! ¡ No tengo perdón ! Pero he estado realmente ocupada, y he ido sacando ratitos de cualquier parte para escribir este capítulo. Como compensación por la tardanza, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. **

**Se lo dedico a todos aquellos que tuvieron la paciencia de esperarme. ¡ Os amo ! Por vuestro apoyo, porque me habéis puesto en favoritos, por los reviews. Por todo.**

**Sin aburriros más, aquí viene el sexto capítulo.**

**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura !**

* * *

_**7 HISTORIAS**_

_**Anhelada libertad**_

El sol se coló por el ventanal e iluminó el salón. Los chicos estaban repartidos por los sofás, y en ese momento, ninguno hablaba. Todos tenían la mirada perdida, cada uno de ellos pensando en lo que estaban viviendo.

Naruto se recostó en el sofá, y frunció el ceño como pocas veces se podía ver en él. Gracias a esta misión estaba descubriendo muchas cosas, y ahora estaba confuso. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Hinata lo amaba. Pero simplemente no lo podía creer, a pesar de todo. No lograba averiguar el por qué. Y es que él era un simple muchacho, que creció solo, y saber de pronto que nunca lo estuvo realmente... Era alentador, pero le daba miedo no poder darle a Hinata todo lo que él consideraba que se merecía. Le preocupaba que ella descubriera que no era como había pensado, que se hubiera creado una imagen de él que no era y cuándo se diera cuenta, dejara de quererle. No creía poder soportarlo.

* Nee, Naruto, hoy estás demasiado pensativo- Kiba era el único que se había levantado, y en esos momentos jugaba con Akamaru.

* ¿ Habéis pensado en lo que vamos a hacer cuándo salgamos de aquí ?- al ver la cara confundida de los demás, agregó- Quiero decir, ¿ qué vamos a decirles ? Por ejemplo tú, Shikamaru, ¿ vas a buscar a Temari y te le vas a confesar así, de pronto ? O tú, Sai, ¿ le vas a decir a Ino que la amas así sin más, de repente, cuando nunca has sonreido de verdad si quiera ? ¿ Y tú, Neji ? Le vas a decir algo como: " Hola, Tenten, mira, que ya no vas a ser mi árbol contra el que tirar kunais. ¿ Quieres salir conmigo ? "- Naruto se despeinó con nerviosismo- ¿ Y yo ?- dijo con un hilo de voz- ¿ Qué voy a hacer yo ?

* Siempre haces lo mejor para todo el mundo- Gaara lo miró directamente, seguro de sus palabras- Cuando la tengas delante, lo sabrás. Y si no, tienes aún unos días para pensarlo.

* Exacto- asintió Sai- Aún falta su confesión.

* No le des tantas vueltas, dobe.

* Pero es que...

* ¿ Y se puede saber qué haré yo ?- el frío rostro de Neji estaba contraido en una mueca de preocupación- Hasta ahora lo único que he hecho es tratarla como una herramienta más en mi entrenamiento. Y a pesar de ello, dice que me ama.

* Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas. Y yo he elegido a la que más.

* Anda que yo...- murmuró Kiba.

- ¡ Chicas !

Por las escaleras bajó Ino corriendo, llevando a rastras una bolsa del tamaño de una maleta.

- ¿ Qué pasa, Ino-chan ?- Hinata se asomó por el barandal de la escalera, dejando que su largo cabello se acomodase a un lado de su cuello.

- ¡ He encontrado algo muy interesante debajo de la cama de Sakura !

* Pues si es de Sakura-chan y lo ha cogido, esto no va a acabar muy bien.

- ¡¿ Qué has cogido, cerda !?

- Chicas, chicas, chicas- una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en el bello rostro de la rubia- Nuestra querida Sakura es la digna alumna de Tsunade.

- Cerda...

- ¿ Sabéis lo que hay dentro de esta bolsa ?- ante la negación expectante de las demás, la rubia ensanchó aún más la sonrisa- Miradlo por vosotras mismas.

Tenten fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó del círculo que habían formado en el suelo y le quitó a Ino la bolsa de la mano. La abrió rápidamente y sus ojos se ensancharon.

- Esto es...- los chicos se acercaron para ver qué es lo que ocultaba Sakura- Esto es sake. Mucho, mucho sake.

- Kami-sama, esto es un montón. ¿ Cómo es que no vimos que lo traías contigo ?

- Porque no lo traía conmigo.- contestó Sakura a regañadientes- Tsunade-sama me dijo antes de venir dónde lo había ocultado. Me dijo que era una pequeña compensación por tener que hacer esta misión.

- Con que a la correcta Sakura le gusta el sake...- Temari sonreía divertida- Quién lo diría...

* Dobe, ¿ tú sabías que Sakura bebía ?- preguntó Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

* Pues sí. Ella tiene mucho aguante con la bebida, ya ha superado en eso también a la vieja. Pero cuando se emborracha... Bueno, digamos que no se queda con la boca cerrada.

- Frente, ¿ te acuerdas de esa vez en la que te emborrachaste ?

- No lo dirás...

- Pues escuchad atentamente, chicas. Recuerdo ese día a la perfección. Frente hizo la típica apuesta con Tunade: ver quién bebía más. Obviamente ganó. Pues aquí donde la veis, acabó como una cuba. La seria kunoichi se subió a una mesa y declaró ante todo el bar que, aunque todos los hombres le parecían imbéciles, le encanta el culo del más imbécil de todos.- Ino se rió a pierna suelta- Oh, sí, chicas. No lo quería decir el otro día cuándo salió el tema, pero nuestra querida Sakura chilló delante de toda esa gente que le gustaría pegarle una palmada... ¡ al culo de Sasuke Uchiha !

* ¡ Wooohaaa ! ¿ En serio que Sakura hizo eso ?- chilló Kiba sorprendido.

* Debes sentirte orgulloso, teme. Sakura-chan no dice esas cosas jamás.

* Hmp. Entonces no le soy tan indiferente como nos hace creer- una sonrisa prepotente se extendió por su rostro.

* ¡ Oe, teme pervertido !

- Cerda...-pronunció Sakura enfadada- Estaba borracha. Claramente, no es cierto lo que dije. Yo jamás de los jamases diría algo así en mis cinco sentidos.

- Yo he escuchado que los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad- intervino Hanabi, indiferente.

- Pues entonces, yo soy la excepción.

- Oh, sí, claro, entre las millones de personas del mundo, tú eres la excepción.

Hinata comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, seguida de Matsuri, que intentaba inútilmente retenerlas.

- ¡ L-lo s-siento !- apenas podía hablar- ¡P-pero imaginarme a S-sakura-chan e-encima de una m-mesa g-gritando eso... !

- ¡ No sois las más indicadas para hablar ! ¡ Además seguramente estaba repitiendo algo que había escuchado anteriormente !

- ¡ S-si !- Tenten tampoco podía contenerse- ¡ En tu cabeza !

Y todas explotaron nuevamente en carcajadas. Los chicos también se reían, y la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke seguía adornando su rostro.

- ¡ Bah, pensad lo que queráis !- Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala, pero antes de cruzarla, se giró y les dirigió a todas una mirada de advertencia- ¡ Y que no se os ocurra tocar el sake !

Y salió de la sala hecha una fiera.

- De verdad, deberíais haberla visto. Fue uno de esos momentos que merece la pena recordar.

* Sinceramente, me gustaría haberlo visto- el comentario de Sasuke sorprendió a los chicos- Resulta demasiado tentador el poder restregárselo en la cara.

* ¡ Sasuke-teme ! ¡ No seas así !

- ¿ Sabéis ? Acabo de tener una idea.

En el preciso momento en que las chicas vieron la sonrisa de Ino, supieron que algo malo iba a pasar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El despacho de la Hokague era bastante espacioso. Las estanterías llenas de libros eran la parte favorita de Sakura, y la mesa, parecía ser la de Tsunade. La Hokague acostumbraba a rellenar los documentos, a beber sake y a quedarse dormida encima de esa misma mesa. Y así es como la encontraron los Ambu que entraron a entregarle el informe de su última misión.

- Hokague-sama, Hokague-sama...

Pero Tsunade no despertaba, y los Ambus se miraban indecisos, no estando seguros de si lo más conveniente era despertarla.

En el momento en el que se giraban para salir por la puerta y avisar a su ayudante, Shizune, Tsunade comenzó a dar indicios de estar despertando. Cuándo por fin levantó su cuerpo de la mesa y se restregó los ojos, miró a los Ambu allí presentes con una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

- ¿ Qué queréis ?- preguntó bruscamente.

- Venimos a entregarle el informe de la última misión que nos mandó, Hokague-sama.- al ver que Tsunade lo miraba sin comprender, añadió- Nuestra última misión fue la relacionada con las pastillas creadas por usted.

Tsunade se incorporó hasta quedar totalmente recta en su silla, y miró a los Ambu ya con la mente totalmente despejada, con sus ojos no demostrando el sueño que sentía. Ahora estaba seria, atenta a lo que tuvieran que decirle.

- ¿ Se ha desarrollado como se esperaba ?

- No realmente- Tsunade asintió, como si ya lo esperase- En el informe lo pone todo más detalladamente, pero se lo explicaré. Las pastillas funcionaron adecuadamente durante los primeros días, pero aproximadamente sobre el tercer o cuarto, empezaron a fallar. No radicalmente, pero nuestra presencia pudo ser notada por los otros Ambus que participaban en la misión, y que eran los que tenían que comprobar si nuestra presencia se percibía.

- Entiendo.

- Pero descubrimos algo interesante. El Ambu que nos percibió, aunque ligeramente, no lo hizo con todos. Sintió únicamente a otro Ambu, que era su mejor amigo.

- ¿ Piensas que el lazo tan fuerte que los une es el que le permitió sentirlo ?

- Me parece que sí.

- Ya, es posible. Lo estudiaré más detenidamente.- Tsunade se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, y después miró al joven que tenía delante- ¿ Hubo algún otro fallo ?

- Pues sí. Al final, falló definitivamente. Antes de concluir la última noche, los efectos desaparecieron totalmente. Nos hicimos visibles ante los demás Ambu.

- ¿ Quieres decir que no cumplió el plazo de una semana ?

- Exactamente.

- Bien- Tsunade alargó la mano, y el Ambu depositó en ella el informe de la misión.- Lo leeré detenidamente. Puedes retirarte, y buen trabajo.

- Gracias- el joven hizo una reverencia- Con su permiso.- y se marchó, dejando a la Hokague con el informe.

Tsunade volvió a recostarse cómodamente en su silla, y comenzó a leerlo con interés.

Realmente, ya esperaba que algo así pasase. No le preocupaba, pues no iba a utilizar esas pastillas para nada más que para su propia diversión. Pero era un experimento interesante, y su curiosidad pudo a su vagancia, por lo que quería perfeccionar esas pastillas de reciente creación.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, y Tsunade se sobresaltó.

- ¿ Quién es ?- preguntó molesta.

- Soy yo, Shizune. Me llamó para que viniese a esta hora.

- Ah, sí. Pasa, pasa. Lo había olvidado.

La chica ingresó en el despacho, y se sentó con toda la confianza del mundo en una de las sillas.

- ¿ Y bien ?- preguntó curiosa- ¿ Algo nuevo ?

- La verdad es que sí- Tsunade dejó el informe sobre la mesa y sacó una botella de sake del cajón.- Al parecer las pastillas todavía no funcionan adecuadamente.

- ¿ De verdad ? ¡ Pero entonces las chicas terminarán descubriendo a los shinobis !

- Es lo más probable. Pero eso no ocurrirá, al parecer, hasta el último día. Aunque no puedo asegurar nada. Si las pastillas no están bien del todo, pueden fallar en cualquier momento.

- Kami-sama, como las chicas los vean, van a matarlos.

- Es lo más probable- dijo dando un sorbo despreocupado a su botella de sake- Pero he descubierto otra cosa.

- ¿ De qué se trata ?

- Pues verás. Al parecer, antes de que se pasen los efectos definitivamente, es posible detectar, aunque sea ligeramente, la presencia de las personas que han tomado la pastilla.

- ¿ Cómo es eso ?

- Resulta que si te une un lazo muy fuerte con esa persona, las pastillas no pueden evitar que lo sientas.- Tsunade sonrió con cariño- Parece ser que el poder del amor puede a la ciencia.

- Bueno, entonces es probable que alguna ya los haya sentido.

- Sí, es posible.

- Pues nada. Lo único que nos queda es esperar. ¿ No es así, Tsunade-sama ?

La Hokague la miró seriamente, con los ojos un poco turbios a causa del alcohol.

- Exactamente, Shizune. Lo único que nos queda es esperar para ver cómo acaba todo esto. Sólo espero que el resultado nos deje satisfechas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa. Eso fue lo primero en lo que pensó Sakura cuándo decidió salir de su cuarto. Había subido y se había tumbado en su cama a leer. En esos momentos, encerrada en una casa, necesitaba distraer su mente, y la lectura siempre ayudaba. Los libros eran buenos compañeros, y le ayudaban a no agobiarse con la clautrofóbica sensación de verse sin salida.

Si decidió subir y no quedarse abajo con las demás, era porque la situación se le había ido de las manos. Y Sakura odiaba que las cosas no salieran como ella las planeaba. Era totalmente cierto lo que había dicho Ino, y la pelirrosa no pudo evitar enfadarse consigo misma. El tener una maestra como Tsunade aportaba diversos beneficios, entre los que destacaba el incremento de su poder, tanto en batalla como en el aspecto médico. Pero si había algo de lo que no se enorgullecía Sakura, era de que junto a Tsunade, también había aprendido las delicias de la bebida. Y no es que fuera algo realmente malo: ella sabía controlarse, y hasta en aguante había superado a su maestra. Además, era la clase de borracha que al día siguiente, a pesar de la resaca, seguía recordando con nitidez los hechos del momento de su borrachera. Para bien o para mal. Y en el caso que mencionó Ino, fue para mal.

Recordaba con claridad cómo bebía y bebía. Aún sentía la fuerte bebida bajando por su garganta, calentándola por dentro. Aún notaba como el sake corría por sus venas, y como en esos instantes se sentía invencible. Se sentía inmortal, nadie podía dañarla. Y se olvidaba de todos sus problemas, mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás que le dictaba el alcohol. Y también recordaba como por su mente sólo pasaba Sasuke, una y otra vez. Como no dejaba ni por un instante de pensar en él, mientras el mundo se movía demasiado rápido a su alrededor. La manera en la que cada parte del azabache, desde sus ojos hasta la forma que tenía de fruncir la boca, no dejaba de parpadear en su cabeza, intermitentemente, pero sin detenerse nunca. Y la agradable sensación de no sentir dolor cuando pensaba en él.

Y es por eso que comenzó a reirse con todo el mundo, sintiendo una inexplicable felicidad en su interior, deseando que esa sensación no se fuese nunca. Bailó con Ino, a pesar de que odiaba bailar, y habló con ella de una manera más sincera de lo que lo hizo jamás. Si no recordaba mal, Ino le contaba entre hipidos y risitas histéricas toda clase de cosas sobre Sai, pasando por el estremecedor color de sus ojos ( palabras textuales de Ino ) hasta la manera en la que las piernas de la rubia temblaban cuando lo veían. Y, por último, Ino añadió que los abdominales de Sai estaban para rayar queso en ellos, o algo así. Y no estaba segura, pero supuso que mezclar alcohol, con continua depresión, con la cara embobada y babeante de Ino y con el último comentario de la rubia, no fue buena idea. Porque Sakura aún recordaba su cuerpo convulsionando en una risa casi histérica, y cómo asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras decía entre jadeos y balbuceando, que el culo de Sasuke Uchiha le hacía perder la razón. Y no venía mucho a cuento, pero sintió que debía decirlo. Uno de los efectos extraños del alcohol.

En ese momento fue en el que Ino la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, con una mueca entre incredulidad y diversión, mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose al compás de la música. Y fue cuando Ino la retó a decirlo en voz alta, frente al resto del bar, y cuando Sakura, ciega de alcohol, pensó que no había mejor manera de salvar su orgullo que aceptando el reto de la chica.

Y esa era la razón por la que, tambaleándose, se subió encima de una mesa, y declaró ante el resto del bar que los hombres eran imbéciles, una escoria del mundo, una basura que no merecía tener el privilegio de respirar. Y por eso mismo, fue que gritó que a pesar de ello, las mujeres no podían dejar de fijarse en ellos, porque estaba en su ADN. Y añadió que, por culpa del ADN, ella podía decir que, a pesar de que Sasuke Uchiha figuraba entre los más idiotas de todos, ella querría tenerlo de espaldas y pegarle una palmada y un fuerte agarrón a su bien formado trasero. Y más ancha que larga, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que había salvado a su orgullo, se bajó de la mesa y continuó balanceándose en un intento de baile borracho.

En ese momento fue divertido, y relamente tuvo suerte, porque el resto de la gente que había en el bar estaban igual o más borrachos que ella, y no podían recordar nada. Claro que no contó con que su rubia amiga no estuviese tan alcoholizada como parecía, y que lo recordase todo. El sólo pensar en el espectáculo que montó esa noche, hacía que se sintiese terriblemente humillada. Pero aún tenía un orgullo que debía mantener, y no como esa noche, en la que creyendo que lo salvaría, lo único que hizo fue machacarlo. Claro que estaba borracha, tampoco se le podía cupar del todo.

Y mientras Sakura recorría el pasillo en dirección al salón, pensó en que a ella no, definitivamente no, le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha. Que lo de que los borrachos dijesen siempre la verdad debía ser una regla que a ella no se le aplicaba, y que el hecho de que esa noche no había dejado de pensar ni por un instante en el joven, no significaba nada. Nada de nada. Y punto. No debía seguir dándole más vueltas, o terminaría por volverse loca.

Sakura bajó las escaleras lentamente, y su preocupación aumentó notablemente. Continuaba sin escuchar ningún ruido, y el sospechoso silencio que había sentido en el preciso momento en el que salía de su habitación continuaba cerniéndose sobre la casa.

A paso ligero terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió al salón. Cuando entró, lo único que vio fue a las chicas desperdigadas por la sala. Tenten estaba acostada en un sofá, mientras que Temari se encontaba sentada en el extremo de este. Hinata tenía las piernas cruzadas en la punta del otro sofá, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Hanabi, que estaba acostada en el mismo, con la cabeza entre las piernas dobladas de su hermana mayor. Por último, Matsuri estaba acostada en el suelo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y mirando al techo. Pero todo era muy silencioso, y las exageradas miradas de inocencia que le dirigían hicieron que sospechara más de ellas. Además, faltaba Ino. Y lo que era aún peor: faltaba la bolsa en la que estaba el sake.

Y como si el sólo hecho de pensar en ella hiciera que apareciese, la rubia atravesó la puerta del salón, con una sonrisa deslumbrante plasmada en la cara, y arrastrando de un asa la bolsa llena de botellas de sake, que tintineaban a su paso.

La mirada verde jade de Sakura se entrecerró con enfado. Los chicos estaban seguros de que, si las miradas realmente matasen, Ino estaría pulverizada en ese momento.

Pero la rubia ignoró olímpicamente la mirada psicópata de su amiga y dejó la bolsa a un lado. Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá en el que estaban Hinata y Hanabi, y palmeó el suelo con brío, indicándole a Sakura que se sentase. La pelirrosa no dio muestras de querer moverse, por lo que la rubia suspiró y, sin borrar ni por un instante esa sonrisa que empezaba a erizar los nervios de Sakura, comenzó a hablar.

- Verás frente, he tenido una idea brillante. Pero de esas brillantes, brillantes, no una simplemente " con brillito. "- dijo Ino, haciendo un gesto despectivo- He pensado que, puesto que estamos todas aquí encerradas, y que eres tú la única que ha recibido un premio por ello, nos merecemos también una parte de esa recompensa.- al ver que el rostro impasible de Sakura no cambiaba ni un ápice, añadió- Vamos, que vamos a montar un fiestón con alcohol que no lo podrá detener ni la Santa Inquisición. Además, estoy segura de que Tsunade-sama te ha dado todo este sake para compartir, porque como te lo bebas todo, te da un coma etílico.

- Pero verás, cerda- la voz de Sakura hizo que a todos los presentes les recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. A excepción de Ino, que la miraba, parpadeando inocentemente- El sake es mío. Mío. Y antes de salir he dicho claramente que no lo tocase nadie. Aclarado ese punto, me pregunto por qué diablos tienes el sake.

- Porque voy ha contar un fiestón con alcohol que no lo para ni la Santa Inquisición- dijo Ino rapenando, haciendo reír a las chicas bajito, para no enfadar a Sakura. Naruto y Kiba se reían a mandíbula batiente, mientras el resto lo hacía con disimulo.

- Cerda... te voy a dar tan fuerte que no vas a poder levantarte en los próximos diez años.

- Qué quieres que te diga, frente de marquesina, pero eso me ha sonado terriblemente hentai.

- Mira cerda...

- Chicas, tranquilas...- Hinata se levantó, interponiéndose entre ambas. Parecía que Sakura iba a lanzarse en cualquier momento contra la rubia.

- Sakura...- Ino habló lentamente, intentando sosegar el carácter de la pelirrosa- Será divertido. Además, estamos todas reunidas. -la cara de Sakura seguía mostrando su disconformidad- Por Kami, frente, que todas estamos realmente mal. La verdad, lo único que quiero es beber hasta olvidar. Hasta que todo me parezca perfecto, y no haya ni un deje de tristeza en mí. Sakura, lo único que quiero es que, por esta noche, dejemos los problemas de lado, y que cada una de nosotras se sienta bien con todo, con el mundo en general. Sólo quiero que por hoy, estando únicamente nosotras aquí, podamos soltarnos y ser como realmente queramos ser. No más disfraces, dejar de fingir cuando, claramente, todas las aquí presentes estamos hechas mierda por dentro.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la sinceridad de la rubia. ¿ Tan mal estaban las kunoichis ? ¿ De verdad que se sentían de esa manera ? Era realmente frustrante no haberlo notado hasta que Tsunade los envió a esa misión.

Mientras tanto, las chicas miraban fijamente a Sakura, esperando una reacción de su parte. Poco a poco el semblante de la pelirrosa se fue relajando, hasta que casi pareció que sonreía, aunque débilmente.

- Está bien- pronunció en apenas un suspiro- Tienes... tienes razón. Supongo que no pasará nada. Las tonterías que cometemos sólo las escucharemos nosotras.

* No estoy seguro de si lo mejor es que veamos esto- Naruto miraba preocupado hacia las chicas- Esto ya es pasarse. Al menos, cuando oímos sus confesiones, lo que decían lo hacían razonando, cuidando sus palabras. A saber lo que harán si terminan emborrachándose.

* Yo quiero verlo, dobe- la sonrisa ladeada de Sasuke despertó en Naruto una repentina curiosidad- Va a ser realmente divertido escuchar a Sakura hablando. Quiero saber lo que piensa, y si realmente es tan indiferente a lo que pasa a su alrededor como nos hace creer.

* No se unirán todas- la repentina intervención de Gaara provocó que todos dirigiesen la mirada hacia dónde se encontraba el pelirrojo- Matsuri no lo hará.

* ¿ Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro ?- preguntó Kiba, siendo secundado por un ladrido de Akamaru, que provocó que Hanabi diese un pequeño brinquito y mirase a su alrededor, contrariada, terminando por encogerse de hombros y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

* Porque Matsuri no tiene ningún problema de esos. Lo único que aún le afecta es la muerte de sus padres, pero jamás ha bebido por eso, y no lo hará ahora- las seguras palabras del joven Kague convencieron al resto- Simplemente, Matsuri es demasiado inocente para ello.

* Exacto- Neji asintió conforme- Lo mismo pasará con Hinata y Hanabi. Ninguna de las dos beberá. Y, por descontado, Tenten tampoco.

* ¿ En serio ?- Shikamaru suspiró con fastidio mientras se apoyaba en la pared y cerraba los ojos- ¿ Lo creéis realmente ? Analizad las cosas. Están entre amigas, técnicamente esto queda entre ellas. Y necesitan desahogarse. Puede que al principio algunas se nieguen, pero terminarán por beber. Seguro.

- ¡ Ese es el espíritu, frente !- Ino volvía a mostrarse animada- ¡ Vamos, vamos !

La rubia abrió la bolsa en la que se encontraban las botellas de sake, cogió una y se la lanzó a Sakura, que la cogió al vuelo.

La pelirrosa la destapó y , ante la atenta mirada de todos, cerró los ojos y se llevó la botella a la boca. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con deleite, y el ardiente líquido se abrió paso por su garganta. Cuando separó la botella de su boca, tenía la vista ligeramente nublada, y sonreía quedamente, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de la chica de ojos verdes que en esos momentos despegaba su boca se la botella de sake. Recorría ávido el rostro de la pelirrosa, repentinamente sonrojado por el alcohol. Veía como suspiraba y se lamía lentamente los labios, y como una gota de la bebida se deslizaba sensualmente por su barbilla, y bajaba con una lentitud torturadora por su cuello, antes de ser retirada por las manos de la joven. Y, sin darse cuenta, él también pasó la lengua por sus labios, sin despegar la mirada de Sakura, que sonreía satisfecha.

* Oe, teme, ¿ qué miras, pedazo de pervertido ?- Naruto tenía una ceja alzada, sorprendido al comprobar que la respiración del azabache se había hecho más forzada.

* No miro nada, dobe- la voz cortante e inusualmente ronca de Sasuke lo delató.

* ¡ Te he visto !- Naruto lo señalaba, acusador- Te has pasado la lengua por los labios mientras mirabas a Sakura-chan. ¡ Ahora no voy a poder sacar esa imagen de mi mente, y me voy a quedar traumatizado de por vida !- Naruto tiraba desesperadamente de su cabello, mientras que los chicos lo miraban divertidos. Todos, salvo Sasuke. Su habitual mueca de fastidio se acentuó más aún.

* Deja de decir tonterías, subnormal.

* ¡ A mí no me... !

* Silencio, chicos. Dejad ya de pelear, o no podremos escuchar adecuadamente.- Kiba miraba fijamente a Hanabi, que tenía una expresión indescifrable. Una mueca entre diversión y recelo.

- ¡ Eso es, frente !- Ino cogió otra botella de sake para ella, repitiendo la acción de la pelirrosa.

- Chicas, no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto...- Tenten miraba las botellas de sake, insegura. Quería pasárselo bien, olvidarse de todo, pero esa no le parecía la mejor forma.

- Vamos, por supuesto que no es lo correcto.- Ino le guiñó un ojo- Pero mira, ¡ no hay nadie más ! Sólo déjate llevar. Por esta vez, Tenten, no pienses en si es lo correcto o no. Simplemente disfruta.

Temari se levantó de pronto, y cogió una botella. Gaara la miró con enfado. Su hermana mayor tenía que tener más conocimiento. No podía ponerse a beber como una borracha.

- Ya qué más da. Todo es una mierda, ¿ cierto ? Pues por esta noche, bebamos hasta no poder más.- y le pegó un largo sorbo al sake, mientras que Ino se acercaba y chocaba su botella con la de Temari.

- ¡ Muy bien ! ¡ Esta noche será inolvidable !

Y así es como Ino, Sakura y Temari se terminaron sus botellas y empezaron con la siguiente. Unos dos minutos después, Tenten se levantó también, encogiéndose de hombros, y cogió una . Le dio un trago y, acto seguido, comenzó a toser.

- ¡ Kuso, sí que es fuerte !

- Terminarás por acostumbrarte.- Ino la incitó a beber otro trago- ¡ Eso es, Tenten ! ¡ Únete al lado oscuro ! ¡ A disfrutar se ha dicho !

- Mirad, chicas, de verdad, beber para olvidar no es bueno. Puede que al principio...

Pero el discurso de Hinata fue interrumpido cuando Ino le metió a la fuerza y de improvisto una botella en la boca, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la obligó a beber.

- ¡ Pero quieres matarme !- Hinata tosía, con las manos en el estómago y las mejillas tan rojas como cuando veía a Naruto.

* Por Kami, qué bestia- Shikamaru miraba sorprendido como Ino sonreía con satisfacción mientras le ofrecía la botella a Hinata.

- Toma, Hina- chan, que sé que te ha gustado.

- Mmmm- la Hyuga se saboreó los labios, mientras Naruto miraba embobado ese gesto- Sabe rico.

- ¿ Verdad que sí ?- Temari iba ya por la mitad de su segunda botella- Esto no hay que hacerlo a menudo, pero por un día, no pasa nada- y se llevó una vez más la botella a la boca.

- Bueno- Hinata cogió la botella que le ofrecía Ino- Sería de mala educación si me negara a vuestra amable proposición.

- ¿ Va en serio ?- Hanabi miraba incrédula a Hinata- Jamás me imaginaría esto de ti.

- Hanabi-chan, simplemente quiero pasármelo bien. No es como si mi vida fuese muy divertida. Y quiero dejar de pensar en las cosas que me ponen triste, y estar en compañía de mis amigas- la ojiperla se encogió de hombros- No es realmente un delito. Pero a ti ni se te ocurra beber. Eres demasiado pequeña.

- No soy pequeña- dijo la chica, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a su hermana mayor.

- Vale, vale, no eres pequeña. Pero no bebas, ¿ está bien ?

- Hai- la contestación sonó como un gruñido. Hanabi odiaba que le diesen órdenes, pero por ser su querida hermana, lo dejaba pasar. Hinata merecía pasárselo bien, y ella no sería quién se lo impidiese.

Y de esta manera las chicas siguieron bebiendo, mientras que Matsuri y Hanabi se quedaban en un rincón del salón, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

* Pues tenías razón, Gaara- Naruto sonrió zorrunamente- Tu alumna no se ha puesto a beber.

* Por supuesto.

* ¿ Pero por qué parece que no se siente a gusto ?

Era verdad. Matsuri tenía el ceño fruncido, y miraba a las chicas con botellas de sake en las manos con los labios fuertemente apretados. Ella también quería dejar de pensar. Quería dejar de darle vueltas a todo, dejar de ver el hermoso rostro de su sensei en todas partes. Ya no se soportaba a sí misma, comenzaba a odiar a su corazón, que palpitaba tan fuerte cuando pensaba en él, que casi dolía. Lo único que necesitaba era, como dijo Ino, olvidarlo todo por una noche.

Y con esos pensamientos, ante la incrédula mirada de los chicos y la boca ligeramente abierta de Gaara, se levantó y, con pasos fuertes y seguros, se dirigió hacia dónde estaban todas las chicas.

- Pasadme una botella de sake.

- ¿ D-de verdad ?- Temari estaba realmente sorprendida, pero aún así le pasó una botella, con los ojos fijos en la castaña.

- Hai. Realmente no me importa nada ahora mismo.

Los minutos pasaban y el alcohol corría. Tenían más sake en el cuerpo que sangre en las venas. Ino bailaba al son de una música invisible, mientras Tenten hacía malabares con las botellas. Hinata se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados, murmurando algo que sólo ella conocía.

- ¡ Maldita sea !- Temari golpeó de pronto la mesa, sobresaltando a los demás. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos nublados y el fuerte olor a alcohol denotaban que estaba ya bastante borracha- Los hombres son idiotas.

- ¡ Por supuesto que lo son !- Ino dejó de bailar y se acercó tambaleante a la rubia de cuatro coletas- ¡ Los hombres son idiotas ! ¡ Sai es idiota ! ¡ Todo es una mierda ! ¡ Preciosa, preciosa !- decía Ino con burla- ¡ Y yo me creí especial ! Claro, claro, "Don-no-tengo-sentimientos-pero-voy-a-ilusionarte. " Leería en alguno de sus libros lo típico de la chica preciosa que es rubia, y diría: " Mira, una rubia. Voy a llamarla preciosa porque es lo que hay que hacer "

- Ya, ya, ya. Todo eso es bastante deprimente. Pero lo realmente malo es el vago. Me llama mujer problemática, ¡ él es el problemático ! Le da pereza todo. Y claro, pasa de mí. ¡ Já ! Si se cree que voy a ir detrás de él está muy equivocado. Sólo porque me parece increíblemente sexy no voy a seguirle como una perra en celo.

* Menudo carácter que se trae tu hermana, Gaara- Naruto miraba divertido la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

* Pues esto no es nada.

- ¡ Hanaaaaabiiii !- Hinata, ignorando la conversación de las dos rubias, se acercó a su hermana, con una botella medio empezada en una mano, y una sin abrir en la otra- ¡ No puedes perdértelo ! ¡ Toma sake !- y le lanzó a su hermana la botella sin empezar, mientras se llevaba la otra a la boca.

- Me dijiste que no podía beber- Hanabi entrecerró los ojos, confusa.

- Naaahhh, qué aburrida puedo llegar a ser, ¿ verdad ? ¡ Disfruta de la juventud !

Y se marchó haciendo alguna especie de bailecito extraño. Hanabi se encogió de hombros y abrió la botella. Al cabo de un rato, ya estaba tan borracha como el resto.

- Y entonces yo le dije: ¡ No me llames Hinata-sama ! ¡ Quítale el sama ! Pero mira, que no quiere.- la ojiperla daba golpecitos a la mesa, con el ceño fruncido- ¡ Pues ahora lo llamaré Neji-sama ! Toma, por joder.

- ¡ Neji !- ahora la que parecía enfadada era Tenten- Ese cubito de hielo. ¿ Qué debo hacer para que se dé cuenta de que estoy delante ?

- A lo mejor te notaría si un día de estos fueras desnuda a entrenar- Hianata comenzó a hipar- Parece de hielo, pero me da que le impactaría algo.

- Y si no, preocúpate- Matsuri daba vueltas a la mesa, dando pequeños brinquitos de vez en cuando.

- ¿ Pero desnuda o con un baby-doll ?

* ¿ Están hablando en serio ?- Kiba alternaba la mirada de las chicas hasta Neji, que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos porque la imagen de una Tenten llegando de esa manera a entrenar no apareciera en su mente.

* Estan borrachas- añadió Shikamaru encogiendose de hombros. El chico de la coleta aún estaba impactado por el último comentario de Temari.

- Con un baby-doll, sin dudas. Que tenga que imaginarse lo que hay debajo.

- Sí, buena idea- Tenten apuntaba en una libretita que había sacado de un cajón del salón todo lo que iban diciendo, como si tomase apuntes en clase. Su letra era irregular, y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un tachón que atravesaba la hoja de parte a parte.

- Esto es interesante. ¿ Y si me presentase a los entrenamientos con Gaara-sensei en ropa interior ?- junto con el alcohol, Matsuri había perdido toda la vergüenza.

- Pues que con el calor que hace en Suna, pillarías una insolación.- la rubia de cuatro coletas asentía, toda seria, como si con ese comentario le hubiese salvado la vida a su amiga.

- ¿ Y si me pongo crema solar ? Así de paso tendría la piel brillante.

* Gaara, Gaara, ¿ no me digas que te acabas de imaginar a tu querida alumna de esa manera ?- Naruto subía y bajaba las cejas, insinuante.

* Por supuesto que no.- pero el nada habitual sonrojo que había aparecido en las pálidas mejillas del joven lo delataban.

- Es buena idea. Realmente lo es.- Hanabi asentía, segurísima de sus palabras.

- ¡ Exacto ! Sería excitante, como una especie de relación prohibida. Sensei y alumna.- a Ino le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

- ¡ Pero poco a poco ! ¡ No perviertas de golpe a mi pequeño hermano !

- No te preocupes, Temari-san- Matsuri se colocó una mano en el corazón- Esperaré a que me pervierta él- dijo solemnemente.

- Así me gusta, querida cuñada. Así me gusta.

- ¡ Temari !- Matsuri corría como a cámara lenta hacia la rubia.

- ¡ Cuñada !- Temari iba dando saltitos pausados, imitando el caminar en la luna.

- ¡ Temaaariiii !

- ¡ Cuñaaa... !- Pero no pudo acabar, porque Sakura se interpuso entre ambas, con los brazos extendidos, con una mano en la cara de Temari y otra en la de Matsuri.

- Ya, ya, lo hemos pillado. Ahora, escuchad- la voz de la pelirrosa sonaba pastosa- Que yo, Sakura Haruno, voy a hablar.

- Vamos, vamos. Que la chica esa de la frente descomunal va a hablar- Ino arrastró a las chicas, y las empujó para que se sentasen.

- Tengo algo que decir. Pero para eso, debo subirme a una mesa. Un anuncio no tiene sentido si no te subes a una mesa.

Tras decir eso, la pelirrosa escaló el mueble con dificultad.

- Lo primero que tengo que decir es que esa noche en la que dije lo de Sasuke tenía razón Oh, vamos, no me miréis así- la ojijade hipó sonoramente- El chico es idiota, pero tiene una pinta violable.

- ¿ Y si violo a Gaara sama ?- preguntó Matsuri levantando la mano, como si estuviese en clase.- También tendría la emoción de lo prohibido, ¿ no ? ¿ O ya se permite violar a las personas que tienen un aspecto tan tentador como mi sensei ?- preguntó inocentemente.

* Kami, ¿ estáis escuchando lo mismo que yo ?- Preguntó Naruto.

Pues creo que sigue estando prohibido- contestó Tenten- Si eliminan esa ley, avísame. Neji también es violable.

- Y lo segundo que quería decir- Sakura continuó hablando, ignorando el hecho de que dos de sus amigas hablaban de violar a Neji y Gaara- es algo que sólo lo saben Naruto e Hinata. No hace falta decirlo, pero me apetece. Por hacer algo.

- Cuenta, cuenta- Ino comenzó a dar palmaditas, como una niña pequeña.

- Pue resulta que, hace un tiempo, le dije a Naruto que me había enamorado de él.

* ¿ QUÉ ?- nadie se esperaba que Sasuke fuese a reaccionar así.

Naruto retrocedió, asustado, mientras el Uchiha se acercaba a él con el Sharingan activado.

* T-teme, no es lo que...

* ¿ NO ES LO QUE PARECE ?- Sasuke estaba fuera de sí, no lograba controlarse. Odiaba perder el control, pero esa noticia, por alguna razón, le había hecho daño.

* P-por favor, s-sólo...

- Y él me rechazó.

Sasuke se quedó parado de pronto, mirando al rubio con ojos desorbitados.

- Me dijo que yo no estaba enamorada de él, que aún no había olvidado a Sasuke- Sakura se tambaleó más aún, recuperando el equilibrio justo a tiempo para no caerse de la mesa- Y era verdad, no estaba enamorada de él.

- ¿ No ?- preguntó Temari, con una risita aguda jamás escuchada en ella- ¿ Entonces por qué se lo dijiste ?

- Eso, eso. Sabías que Hinata estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo ?- a pesar de la borrachera, Hanabi estaba enfadada.

- No lo sé- Sakura se rió de manera histérica- Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una tontería. Nunca estuve enamorada realmente de él. Pero me sentía tan mal por la partida del Uchiha bastardo que, al ver que Naruto me trataba tan bien y lo a gusto que me sentía a su lado, pues pensé que me había enamorado- la joven se encogió de hombros- Pero menos mal que me dijo eso, porque lo que yo sentía hacia él era amor de hermanos. El problema era que, al ser yo hija única no sabía cómo se sentía, y lo confundí.

- Ya- Tenten asentía una y otra vez- Entonces Naruto es como un hermano mayor para ti.

- Exacto. Aunque lo de mayor y menor aún hay que discutirlo.

- ¿ Dices que Hinata ya lo sabía ?

- Sí, yo ya lo sabía- todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la ojiperla, que tenía los brazos cruzados y se balanceaba de un lado a otro- Me lo dijo Sakura después de la guerra, cuando yo estaba en el hospital. Supongo que se sintió mal por no decírmelo al ver que casi muero por salvar a Naruto.- entonces la joven se tiró para atrás, tambaleándose en el suelo y riéndose fuertemente.

* ¿ Hinata lo sabía ?- Naruto estaba preocupado. No quería que la chica pensase ni por un momento que él y Sakura habían tenido algo. Eran hermanos, y nada más.

Admitía que a los doce había sentido una ligera atracción por Sakura, pero eso fue porque ella era la primera chica con la que se relacionaba. No pasó de los doce. Había quedado en un gratificante sentimiento de hermandad. Y no quería perder a Hinata, la chica que, tenía que admitir, lo volvía loco.

* Al parecer sí, teme- Sasuke ya estaba más calmado, aunque aún miraba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido- Tiene que quererte mucho para aguantarte.

- ¿ Y no te enfadaste ?- preguntó Temari extrañada.

Hinata dejó de reir y las miró fijamente.

- ¿ Debería ? Mirad, no podría enfadarme con Sakura ni aunque quisiera. La admiro mucho, y la quiero mucho. Y si no me enfadé a los doce cuando Naruto la quería, no me enfado ahora a los dieciséis. Es verdad que me molestó un poco, pero más que nada sentí miedo. Miedo de que Naruto la quisiera y yo no tuviese nada que hacer. Miedo de perderlo definitivamente. Pero Sakura me lo explicó todo, así como os lo ha explicado a vosotras, y lo entendí. Es mi amiga, no puedo darle la espalda, no por estar confundida. El amor es así de extraño, y ella ya sufrió mucho. Amo a Naruto, y si él le hubiese correspondido, yo hubiese sido feliz con su felicidad. ¿ Lo entendéis ? Pero, siendo sincera, me alegro de que haya quedado todo en amor de hermanos. Es un pensamiento egoísta, pero sigo siendo humana.- Hinata se calló un momento, viendo como había dejado a las chicas sin palabras, sin saber que los shinobis también estaban sorprendidos.- Vaya, que discursito tan emotivo ¿ nee ?- el efecto del alcohol aún no había pasado- Pues nada, eso, que ahora que me acuerdo, deberíamos seguir con las confesiones, ¿ no ?

- ¡ Es cierto !- Ino se llevó una mano a la frente, golpeándosela ligeramente.- Frente, trae los papelitos.

- Hai, ya voy.- Sakura bajó a duras penas de la mesa. Al parecer, la anterior conversación ya había sido olvidada por las chicas. Extrañas ventajas del alcohol.

- ¡ Yo, yo quiero ser la mano inocente !- chilló Matsuri, dando saltitos con el brazo alzado, balanceándose en el aire- ¡ Sentaos todas !

Las chicas obedecieron, y se sentaron como siempre, en círculo. Claro que, estando borrachas, eso era más bien un ovoide deforme. Tenten e Hinata se tiraban la una sobre la otra, intentando hacerse cosquillas, mientras que Hanabi no pareba de golpear ligeramente el hombro de Ino, causando que la rubia se girase siempre, preguntándose quién podría ser. Temari parloteaba ella sola, mientras que Sakura estiraba la mano con los cuatro papelitos restantes para que la ahora hiperactiva Matsuri cogiese uno.

- Señoras y señores- Matsuri se llevó la mano cerca de la boca, simulando que era un micrófono- Y la afortunada que ventilará todas sus intimidades hoy sera... ¡ Hanabi !- y comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada.

- ¿ Yo ? ¿ De verdad ?- Hanabi se llevó la mano a los labios, con un exagerado gesto de asombro- ¡ No merezco tal honor ! Pero aún así, lo haré. ¡ Por vosotros, querido público!- y comenzó a lanzar besos al aire.

Los chicos miraban asombrados a las chicas. No se imaginaban a una Matsuri tan extrovertida, y lo mismo pasaba con Hanabi. De todas formas, todo se debía a los efectos del alcohol.

- Pues nada, me llamo Hanabi Hyuga. Y me da la sensación de que estoy un poco borracha- la joven comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada. Cuando pudo parar, continuó entre jadeos- Ahora en serio. Pertenezco a la rama principal, y mi padre me entrenó desde que era muy pequeña para ser la próxima líder del clan, porque consideraba que Hinata no era apropiada, lo que me parece estúpido. De todas formas, sé que la que salvará a mi clan será Hinata, y que los idiotas del consejo digan lo que quieran- el alcohol que había en el cuerpo de la ojiperla le permitía hablar más libremente- Mi infancia no fue como la de cualquier niño: me la pasaba entrenando de sol a sol, y no debía mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, como se considera correcto en un Hyuga. Cualquier rastro de sentimientos era signo de debilidad. Desde niña se me enseñó a no ser débil, a no depender de los lazos con otras personas. Es por eso que jamás tuve amigos. Mi padre quería entrenarme personalmente, y apenas salía de entre los muros de mi clan- el semblante de la chica se apagó poco a poco- Leía y leía para descubrir un poco más de ese mundo que se me tenía prohibido. A fin de cuentas, únicamente podía salir para misiones. Esa era una de las razones por las que entrenaba arduamente: contra mejor fuera, a más misiones me llamarían, y más veces podría sentir esa libertad que se me fue negada.

- ¿ Tan sola estuviste ?- la alegría de Temari se esfumó de pronto. No soportaba ver a gente sufrir de soledad, como le pasó a su hermano.

- Sí. ¿ Sabes, Hinata ? Siempre te he envidiado- la nombrada miró a su hermana pequeña con asombro.

- ¿ A mí ?

- Sí. Tú... eras libre a tu manera. Eras diferente al resto del clan. Es cierto que intentabas ser como ellos, pero siempre terminabas por ser tu misma.

- Siempre he fracasado- la mirada de Hianata se oscureció.

- ¡ Eso no es cierto ! ¡ Eras tú misma, y te admiro por eso ! ¡ Me he sentido siempre enjaulada ! Cuando salía de misión y regresaba, el tiempo que tenía para investigar sobre lo que pasaba fuera de nuestro territorio era el del trayecto que iba desde la entrada de la aldea hasta la oficina de la Hokague. ¡ Por Kami, no conocía el exterior ! Jamás fui una niña, y los únicos momentos en los que me sentí verdaderamente como una fue cuando estaba contigo, Hinata. Tú me hacías tener una infancia.- la joven miró a su hermana mayor a los ojos- Ya te lo dije antes: cada pequeño gesto tuyo, recompensaba el asco de día que había pasado. Valía para que no me sintiera tan mal cuando llegaba a mi cuarto cubierta de heridas por el entrenamiento con padre. Porque el mejor momento del día era cuando entrabas en mi habitación y me las curabas. A pesar de lo mal que te traté, tú seguías conmigo. Yo sólo quería no decepcionar a padre, y terminé por decepcionarte a ti.- su voz terminó por apagarse.

- Eh, Hanabi, mírame- la joven Hyuga apartaba la mirada, negándose a posarla sobre su hermana mayor. Hinata cogió dulcemente a Hanabi de la barbilla e hizo que la mirase- Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, ¿ de acuerdo ? Jamás pienses lo contrario- y le sonrió cálidamente- Pero ahora, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. Háblanos de tu enamoramiento, enana.

La cara de Hanabi se puso de una tonalidad rojiza imposible, y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana.

- Y-yo... y-yo... n-no...- a duras penas se le entendía lo que decía. Lo único que la joven podía hacer salir de su boca eran monosílabos sin sentido.

- Vamos, vamos, cuéntanos. Estamos en confianza.- la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Ino hizo que se relajase un poco.

* ¿ Hanabi está enamorada ?- una mueca de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Kiba. Akamaru gimió lastimeramente.

* ¿ Y eso por qué te importa ?- preguntó Neji, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

* Por nada. Ahora mismo... ya no merece la pena.- dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza.

Los chicos se extrañaron. Jamás habían visto a Kiba tan alicaído.

- Está bien- Hanabi se mordió el labio, y el rubor que ya había desaparecido volvió a hacerse presente en sus mejillas- Como ya he dicho, jamás he tenido amigos. A penas he conocido a gente de mi edad, quitando en algunas misiones. Por eso me llamaba tanto al atención el equipo de mi hermana. No sé, parecían tan unidos... Cuando los vi por primera vez, pensé que Shino Aburame era tan serio como se suponía que tenía que ser un Hyuga. Lo admiré por guardar la compostura delante de las frías miradas que le lanzaban todos los del clan por atreverse a pisar territorio Hyuga.

* Con que es Shino- Kiba temblaba de rabia, conteniéndose a duras penas para no gritar.

* Tranquilízate, Kiba- Naruto le palmeó la espalda amistosamente- Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir.

Kiba asintió, no demasiado conforme.

- Y luego... luego estaba Kiba- Hanabi pronunció ese nombre con tanto cariño, que el susodicho abrió los ojos, sorprendido- Kiba era... alegre, espontáneo, libre. Él poseía toneladas de esa libertad que yo tanto anhelaba. Además tenía un perro. ¡ Yo amo los perros ! Si yo hubiese sido una niña normal, le hubiese pedido a mi padre un perro. Pero eso él lo considera una distracción, por lo que sabía que jamás podría ser.- Hanabi hizo una pausa y, tras un largo suspiro, prosiguió- Me llamó la atención, ¿ sabéis ? Me refiero a Kiba. No sé... poseía una libertad tan palpable, unas ganas de vivir tan intensas... una sonrisa increíble. Yo sólo quería... acercarme a él.- pronunció con tristeza- Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que se había enamorado de Hinata. Y entonces, es cuando empecé a tratarla peor. La envidiaba. Era ridículo, jamás había hablado con Kiba, pero aún así sentía que lo necesitaba.- Hanabi desvió la mirada, avergonzada, incapaz de sostenérsela a ninguna de las chicas- Al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta de que lo único que había entre ellos era amistad. Me habían cegado los celos. Y me odié, porque me dejé llevar por los sentimientos hacia él, porque fui débil. Kiba era un amigo de mi hermana, mayor que yo, jamás se fijaría en mí. Es por eso que me negué a seguir amándolo, porque sí, debo admitir que sin conocerlo ya lo amaba, y decidí odiarlo. Decidí odiarlo por hacerme débil, por hacerme dependiente de él. La primera vez que me habló, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que apenas podía respirar, y mis piernas temblaban tanto que temí caerme al suelo. Pero aún así le di un desplante y me largué. Desde entonces así ha sido. Cada vez que intenta hablarme, yo lo alejo, siendo fría y distante con él. Él no es para mí. Estoy segura de que encontrará una chica que sea tan alegre como él. Que sea libre.

La estancia se sumió en el más pesado silencio. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas. Kiba había entrado en estado de shock.

- Oh, pequeña, ven aquí- Hinata fue la primera en salir de ese estupor, y atrajo a su hermana hacia ella, dándole un abrazo cargado del más puro amor.

- No hablaba con él, no podía. Pero al parecer, el único que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía fue Akamaru- Hanabi hablaba con la cara enterrada en el cuello de su hermana- Cada tarde yo salía a pasear. Ese era el único momento en el que era libre. Bueno, la única media hora en la que era libre. Akamaru me seguía, y nos pasábamos ese pequeño ratito jugando. Yo le hablaba- Hanabi levantó la cara para mirar a los ojos a Hinata- Él me entendía. Sentía que estaba un poco más cerca de Kiba.- la joven se levantó, para acurrucarse en el sofá con gesto derrotado- Bah, da igual, he decidido intentar olvidarlo, aunque me sea imposible. Por lo menos fingiré no sentir nada. Aunque me parece que me estoy volviendo loca. Es como si sintiese la presencia de Akamaru en esta casa. Supongo que simplemente es que lo echo de menos.

- Debe ser eso- Hinata se levantó, alisándose la ropa con las manos- Ahora mismo estás demasiado cansada. El efecto del alcohol está pasando, y la euforia que sentíamos también. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy duro. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: no te rindas, ¿ bien ? Puedes llevarte una agradable sorpresa.- y tras esas palabras, salió del salón, dejando a una pensativa Hanabi.

- Tiene razón, vámonos a la cama. Mañana vamos a tener una resaca impresionante.- y Temari también salió del salón, bostezando varias veces.

De esta manera, las chicas se fueron a la cama, dejando en el salón a unos conmocionados chicos.

La última en salir fue Hanabi, que habló por última vez en apenas un suspiro.

- Akamaru... ¿ Realmente no estás aquí ?- y dirigiendo a la estancia una última mirada, siguió a las chicas, deseosa de meterse en la cama y descansar de una vez por todas.

Nadie hablaba. Todos miraban a Kiba, que no parecía reaccionar. Su mirada seguía en la puerta tras la que había desaparecido Hanabi.

* Amigo... ¿ estás bien ?- Naruto sonaba preocupado.

* Y-yo...- el joven por fin movió sus ojos, y los dirigió hacia su fiel amigo, Akamaru- ¿ De verdad me quiere ? ¿ Puede eso ser posible ?

El can ladró enérgicamente, moviendo la cola feliz.

* Inuzuka...- Neji se acercó lentamente a Kiba, haciendo que este retrocediese asustado- Si le haces daño a mi prima, no habrá lugar lo suficientemente lejano, lo suficientemente recóndito para esconderte. Porque no descansaré hasta que recibas la muerte más lenta y dolorosa.

Kiba tragó saliva pesadamente.

* Y-yo...

* ¿ La amas ?- la pregunta fue tan sorpresiva que el corazón de Kiba se saltó un latido.

¿ Si la amaba ? ¡ Claro que lo hacía ! Le llamó la atención desde el primer momento en que la vio. Su mirada anhelante de libertad lo atrajo, porque libertad era todo lo que él podía ofrecerle. Pero Hanabi se alejaba de él, y a pesar de sus desplantes, debía seguir insistiendo, porque sentía que él era el único que podía hacerla volar, librarla de esa horrible jaula que la apresaba.

Muchas veces se pasaba por la casa del clan haciendo creer que buscaba a Hinata, cuando lo único que quería era cruzar una simple mirada con Hanabi. Sí que la amaba, y al parecer ella también lo hacía. Pero tenía miedo, y él no quería eso.

Él, Kiba Inuzuka, le demostraría a Hanabi Hyuga, la chica que lo conquistó con una simple mirada, que no había mejor lugar en el mundo para ella que a su lado. Que los sentimientos que le profesaba no la hacían débil. Que él realmente la amaba, y que no soportaría que se alejase de él por orgullo.

* Sí, Neji, la amo- contestó con una seguridad que le gustó al Hyuga.

* En ese caso, cuídala. Puede parecer muy fuerte, pero lo necesita. ¿ Lo harás ?

* Con mi vida. La amo, Neji, y haré lo que sea porque ella me acepte. Estate tranquilo.

Neji asintió, conforme, y le dirigió lo que parecía ser un asomo de sonrisa. Después, se dio le vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sofás, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, meditando.

Y Kiba supo que lucharía por Hanabi, porque esa chica merecía ser feliz, y él le ofrecería la libertad que siempre le fue negada. Ellos dos correrían libres, nada podría encerrarlos, porque Kiba se aseguraría de que el mundo se abriese a su paso para que la ojiperla jamás se volviese a sentir atrapada.

Además, pensó con una sonrisa, Hanabi se llevaba muy bien con Akamaru. Y todos sabían que si eres aceptado por el perro de esa persona que quieres, eres aceptado por todo el clan Inuzuka. Hanabi ya era aceptada por el clan, porque Akamaru la adoraba.

Y, sobre todo, porque él la amaba.

* * *

**¡ Sexto capítulo terminado !**

**Este ha sido largo, ¿ verdad ?**

**De corazón, espero que os haya gustado, y que no os resultase pesada la largaria del capítulo.**

**Al final hice que Sakura confesase lo que le dijo a Naruto. Supongo que habrá personas que lo querrían más emotivo, pero no me sale nada bien lo relacionado con el Narusaku, pues no me agrada, por lo que me pareció adecuado hacerlo más relajado, durante una borrachera.**

**También ha sido más cómico, ¿ verdad ? ¡ Las chicas borrachas ! ¿ Os lo imaginabais ?**

**Me ha gustado como ha quedado, la verdad, y espero que opinéis lo mismo. Si no, bueno, pues continuaré mejorando. De verdad que espero que no os haya resultado aburrido ni nada.**

**Por último, agradeceros a todos, ¡ 89 reviews en cinco capítulos ! No imaginaba que mi primera historia tuviese tanta aceptación. ¡ Gracias ! Continuaré escribiendo lo mejor que pueda.**

**No os cortéis en los comentarios, da igual lo largos que sean, o lo cortos, los amaré igual.**

**Pues nada, os dejo, que los ojos ya me duelen de verdad, de tanto rato que llevo escribiendo, y estoy realmente cansada.**

**Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios, quiero saber que opináis. ¡ Estoy segura de que antes de que acabe la historia, llegaré a 100 ! Wiiiii ! ¡ Os quiero mucho !**

**Ahora sí que sí, me voy, que necesitaré ayuda médica si me empiezan a sangrar los ojos.**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


	7. Amando el desierto

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

**¡ Estoy aquí de nuevo ! Sí, lo sé, he tardado muchísimo, pero tengo mis razones. Espero que me perdonéis.**

**Os dejo ya con el séptimo capítulo, no quiero haceros esperar más.**

**¡ Nos leemos más abajo !**

**¡ Aquí el séptimo capítulo de siete historias !**

_**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura !**_

* * *

**7 HISTORIAS**

_**Amando el desierto **_

Amanecía una vez más, y la casa en la que se encontraban las kunoichis comenzaba a llenarse de vida. Claro que, eso las chicas no lo sabían, pues aún se encontraban todas en la cama, intentando inútilmente recuperarse de la borrachera del día anterior.

Por su parte, los shinobis ya estaban todos levantados, algunos con unas ojeras tan profundas que parecía que los ojos se les fueran a salir de las cuencas. Ese era el caso de Naruto y Kiba, que deambulaban somnolientos por la casa, dando vueltas, pero sin poder dormirse. Parecía que el alma se les salía del cuerpo, mientras arrastraban los pies y balbuceaban cosas sin sentido.

* R-ramen... r-ramen... r-amen b-bonito...- Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá, y pegó un grito cuando Sasuke lo empujó con el pie y lo tiró al suelo.

* Hoy pareces más dobe que de costumbre- el Uchiha miró a Naruto con altanería.

* No vengas a joder... No he dormido nada. Me he pasado la noche dando vueltas sin parar, y ahora estoy que me caigo de sueño- dijo ahogando un bostezo- Sólo quiero que acabe ya esta estúpida misión.

* ¿ Y se puede saber por qué no has dormido ? No, mejor, no me lo digas. Realmente no me interesa.

* Oe, pues te lo diré de todas formas- Naruto agarró a Sasuke de la camisa y le dió un tirón para que se volviese a sentar- Sé que en el fondo... muy, muy en el fondo... se esconde un amigo tremendamente preocupado por mí, que se muere de ganas por saber la razón por la que se dibujan unas ojeras en el atractivo rostro de este dios griego...- Naruto alzó las manos y miró al infinito con los ojos brillantes.

* Porque no has dormido- dijo Sasuke secamente.

* Teme, siempre tienes que fastidiar los momentos emotivos...- refunfuñó Naruto- Pero bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito entrenar, moverme, luchar... No sé, hacer explotar algo... La energía se me escapa por cada poro de mi piel y no me deja dormir, estoy demasiado activo, tengo demasiado chackra- el rubio se despeinó inconscientemente- Llevo como cuatro días sin hacer nada, esto ya es desesperante.

* Por una vez, y no te acostumbres, te voy a dar la razón. Estar encerrados es agobiante.

* Teme...

* ¿ Huum ?

* ¿ Estás enfadado ?

Sasuke se removió incómodo en el sitio, sin mirar a Naruto.

* ¿ A qué viene eso ?- masculló entre dientes.

* Sakura-chan nunca ha estado enamorada de mí, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

* No me importa.

* Ella es mi familia, es la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve. No ha habido, no hay y no habrá nada entre nosotros.

* Me da igual.

* Deberías dejar de ser tan... tan tú e intentar...

* ¡ He dicho que me da igual !- Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, con el Sharingan activado y los dientes apretados- ¡ No quiero saber qué es lo que hace esa molestia ! ¡ Me da igual con quién salga ! ¡ Nunca me ha importado y no lo hace ahora !

* ¡ Deja de decir tonterías !- los gritos de ambos muchachos atrajeron a los demás shinobis que estaban desperdigados por la casa- ¡ Asúmelo ! ¡ No puedes ir menospreciando a Sakura-chan solo porque eres un maldito cobarde que no admite que siempre le ha importado ! Te considero mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, pienses lo que pienses de mí. Pero Sakura-chan también es mi familia, y no puedo dejar que la llames molestia, porque no es cierto. ¡ No lo es ! No tienes ningún derecho... ¡ Tú no estabas ahí !- Sasuke retrocedió con precaución cuando Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia él- ¡ No estabas cuándo lloraba ! ¡ No estabas cuándo se sentía sola ! ¡ No estabas para sus dudas, sus miedos, sus sentimientos ! ¡ Maldita sea !- el rubio pegó una patada al suelo- ¡ No estabas cuándo murieron sus padres !

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y los músculos que tenía tensos para un posible ataque de Naruto se relajaron, perdieron fuerza de pronto. " Cuándo murieron sus padres, cuándo murieron sus padres, cuándo murieron sus padres... " Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza del pelinegro, como el estribillo de una macabra canción. Los padres de Sakura no podían estar muertos. No los de esa molestia rosada, no los de esa chica que en su niñez lo perseguía incansablemente, no los de la muchacha que siempre sonreía. Ella no podía estar pasando por el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres.

* ¿ Qué ?

* Sasuke... ¿ no lo sabías ?- la voz de Naruto sonó entrecortada, temerosa.

* ¿ Cómo...?

* Fué durante un ataque a la aldea. - el rubio se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, derrotado. Los demás chicos, al comprobar que la conversación se tornaba más personal, decidieron retirarse- Volvíamos de una misión, esas de tipo: " busca al gato de tal señora ", " arranca los hierbajos de tal jardín. " Llegábamos desde una aldea vecina, y a pesar de que la misión no era para nada difícil, estábamos agotados. Antes de cruzar la puerta, vimos que salía humo desde el interior de la aldea, y escuchamos gritos y cómo la gente corría. Nos pusimos en guardia- la mirada de Naruto se ensombreció- El ataque duró apenas unos minutos, cuándo nos enteramos y nos disponíamos a luchar, ya había acabado. O eso pensábamos. De pronto, Sakura salió corriendo. Obviamente, nosotros la seguimos. Ella se dirigía a su casa. Entró y todo estaba en silencio. Empezó a gritar, a llamar a sus padres. Registró cada estancia, cada rincón...- el rubio apretó los puños, impotente- Estaban en el salón. Desangrados. Sakura enloqueció. Tuvimos que sujetarla y alejarla de allí, porque empezó a chillar y llorar. Perdió la razón, se tiraba del pelo, llamando a Tsunade para que los salvase. Nos llamó a Ino, a Kakashi, a mí... ¿ Pero sabes a quién llamó más ? ¿ Sabes a quién llamó hasta que se le rompió la voz, hasta no poder hablar ? A ti- Naruto lo miró seriamente, con sus ojos azules taladrando los oscuros de Sasuke- Una y otra vez, te llamó, quería que los salvaras. Que _la _salvaras. Decía... decía que ella era una molestia, que lo sabía, pero que te necesitaba. Que... que ella no te merecía, pero que te seguía amando. Lo gritó una infinidad de veces.- el rubio sonrió tristemente- Como sabrás, jamás apareciste. Ella tenía catorce. Dos años, Sasuke, dos años desde que te fuiste, y ella te seguía queriendo como la primera vez que te vio. Y ella seguía pensando que serías tú la que la salvarías de la maldad del mundo.

La estancia se quedó en silencio. Naruto intentaba descifrar la pétrea expresión de Sasuke, y Sasuke intentaba desenmarañar la bola confusa que eran sus pensamientos en ese momento. Y el nudo que se había formado en su estómago.

* Ya era demasiado tarde- prosiguió Naruto- Sus padres ya estaban muertos. Era uno de esos ataques en los que el objetivo era matar a cuánta más gente mejor. Incluyendo a civiles. Se ve que entraron en la casa y los mataron, para seguir después por la aldea y hacer que un gran número de personas sufrieran la misma suerte. Sakura-chan se encerró en su casa. No quería saber nada de nadie, se culpaba de no haber podido salvarlos. Entrenaba, estudiaba, entrenaba, estudiaba... Su odio crecía cada día. La mataba el saber que sus padres estaban muertos sin motivo, que sólo eran dos persona más entre los asesinados ese día, que las personas que acabaron con la vida de sus padres lo habían hecho sin dudarlo, como un trabajo más, como si ellos dos no fuesen importantes... como si sus vidas no valiesen nada.- el rubio se detuvo un momento- El año pasado los mató. Tardó un año en averiguar quiénes fueron exactamente esos dos shinobis , sacando pistas de cualquier parte... realmente no sé cómo lo logró, pero cuándo los tuvo de frente... en ese momento ellos miraron a la muerte a la cara. Porque Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan no dudó ni por un instante en matarlos. Ese día no parecía ella, ese día... sus ojos estuvieron más vacíos que nunca. Ino me contó que en una de sus charlas, Sakura-chan le contó que nada tenía sentido para ella, que lo único que la ataba a la vida eran los lazos que tenía con nosotros, porque ya no le quedaba nada más. Sasuke...- Naruto alzó la mirada y miró al pelinegro con súplica- No sé si lo entiendes... pero Sakura-chan no está realmente viva. Falta su sonrisa, sus ganas de vivir... su esencia. Comenzó a desaparecer desde que te fuiste. Ella se ha vuelto fuerte, increíblemente poderosa, inteligente hasta puntos insospechados, astuta... pero se considera un arma. Cree que está viva por y para la aldea, que su deber es sacrificarse una y otra vez por ella. No es una adolescente normal. Sasuke... Sakura-chan le tiene miedo al amor. Jura y perjura que no siente nada por ti, pero te sigue amando y eso la mata. Cuándo me dijo que me quería, con los ojos me suplicaba que entendiera que me mentía, pero con la boca intentaba convencerme, me creía su salvación. Yo la amo, pero como mi hermana, y ella muere cada día por ti. No lo admitirá, pero me gustaría que aclarases tus propios sentimientos y no la menospreciases, porque ella es una chica rota por el tiempo, que cree que ya no tiene nada a lo que aferrarse. Quiero que vuelva a sonreír, que sea verdaderamente la chica chillona que tu considerabas molesta, no esta muchacha seria que siente que la vida se le escapa de las manos y que no merece ser amada.

Sasuke no podía creerlo. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, y aunque sus ojos no denotaban ninguna expresión, por dentro eran un mar de dudas. ¿ Sakura... ? ¿ Sakura, esa molestia rosada, también había sucumbido a la venganza ? ¿ También había sentido cómo la consumía el odio, cómo cada célula de su ser se crispaba y se rebelaba, deseosa de la sangre de aquel que propició su desgracia ? La pura Sakura, la transparente Sakura... la chica de colores pastel, sonriente, dulce como el algodón de azúcar, incluso empalagosa... La inocencia hecha persona... Ella había sido consumida por el odio, arrastrada al lado oscuro... Había dejado de sonreír, había experimentado en carne propia la impotencia de ver morir a su familia. Y tenía catorce años. Había pasado catorce largos años con sus padres y, una tarde, entra al salón de su casa y ve cómo se desangran... sin poder hacer nada.

Sakura lo entendía. Ella sabía cómo se había sentido, y ahora... ahora ella ya no sonreía, no creía en nadie, no creía en _él_. Sakura, la chica rosada... ¿ Ya no lo perseguiría ? ¿ No predicaría su amor a los cuatro vientos ? ¿ Ya no le juraría felicidad eterna, cálidas tardes a su lado ? ¿ No le prometería que estaría siempre para él ? Debería sentirse satisfecho, es lo que siempre quiso, que esa molesta mota rosada madurase y lo dejase en paz, que se alejase de él porque no estaba para jueguecitos. ¿ Por qué no se sentía satisfecho ? ¿ Por qué le parecía que había algo que no estaba bien ? Sakura había madurado, pero ¿ a qué precio ? Se lo habían arrebatado todo, así cómo hicieron con él, habían hecho que esa flor se marchitase, que perdiese su alegría, su luz...

De pequeño él la había protegido. Se preguntó muchas veces por qué lo hacía. Se intentaba convencer de que era porque esa era su obligación, que sería humillante para su equipo que se fracasase en una misión, por lo que él debía hacer el trabajo de su compañera. Ya le bastaba con ese dobe hiperactivo. Pero hubo momentos en los que dudó, y en este momento, con la sangre burbujeando de rabia, es que comprendió que lo hacía porque esa molesta chica le importaba. Él no hacía nunca nada por obligación, nadie le mandaba... lo hizo porque quiso. Siempre la protegió inconscientemente, y no pudo ayudarla en ese entonces. Estaba cegado con su venganza, su razocinio estaba nublado por sus deseos de sangre. Ella pasó por lo que él... es cierto que no fue su propio hermano, pero era una chica que vio morir a sus padres ante sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada. Y él no la protegió. Él no evitó que la historia se repitiese.

* Ella...- pronunció con la voz ronca.

* Ella ya no sonríe. Ya no es nuestra Sakura-chan. Quiero recuperarla, pero parece ser que se ha encerrado totalmente, que se niega a amar de nuevo. No quiere admitir que aún te ama. Quiere negar cualquier sentimiento tan poderoso como el amor porque se siente débil.

* Dobe...- las palabras se escaparon de entre sus labios como un suspiro doloroso- ¿ Y si realmente no me ama ?

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No esperaba esa pregunta. Parecía cómo si al teme de su amigo realmente le importase ese sentimiento que su hermanita le había profesado. Y que estaba seguro de que continuaba profesándole.

* Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú- dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Se levantó emitiendo un bufido cansado y le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro, que fue recibido por un gruñido de parte del Uchiha- Pero te puedo asegurar que el sentimiento está ahí. Puede que aún esté en la superficie, o que lo haya guardado bajo cien llaves. Pero te amaba tanto que no puede haberlo eliminado. Y esa es una de las razones por las que se odia tanto, porque se siente débil ante ti. Demuéstrale que amar no es malo. Estoy seguro de que tú eres la única persona capaz de convencer a nuestra terca pelirrosa de que aún puede amar y ser amada. De que aún quedan razones para sonreír.

* ¿ Y se puede saber por qué haría yo eso ?- contestó el pelinegro, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

* Oh, la respuesta es simple.- Naruto ensanchó aún más la sonrisa cuando vio la mirada expectante de Sasuke. -Porque _amas_ a Sakura-chan. - Sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo- ¿ Sabes ? Puedes negártelo todo lo que quieras, pero el sentimiento no desaparecerá.- el rubio suspiró con hastío, pasándose una mano por la cara- Sois los dos tan, pero taaaan tercos y orgullosos...- se quejó- A ver si llega pronto el día en que dejáis de ser tan bakas. Soy algo despistado, pero no tonto. Y, Sasuke-teme... se os nota a kilómetros.

Y con estas palabras Naruto salió del salón, dejando a un Sasuke con la mandíbula desencajada y el Sharingan girando enloquecido en sus ojos.

* ¿ Qué tal ha ido ?- preguntó Shikamaru con gesto despreocupado cuando el rubio entró en la cocina.

* Digamos que le he dado qué pensar.- dijo Naruto sentándose encima de la mesa.

* ¿ En serio ? Realmente no me lo esperaba- dijo Neji calmadamente- ¿ Qué le has dicho exactamente?

* Mmmm... bueno, le he hablado sobre... ya sabéis... lo que le pasó a Sakura-chan. Creo... que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que no es el único que sufre en el mundo.

* ¿ Y has tenido que contárselo para que se dé cuenta ?- Kiba se acercó, ojeroso, seguido de Akamaru- Bueno, que más da. De todas formas, el Uchiha es tan lento cómo el mismo Neji. Será por eso de que son un par de cubitos de hielo...

* No creo que esa sea la forma de halagar al primo de la chica a la que pretendes- intervino la rasposa voz de Gaara.

* ¿ Qué pasa, Kazekague-sama, se ha dado por aludido ?- Naruto hablaba burlonamente, sin notar que una vena comenzaba a palpitar en la sien del pelirrojo.

* Naruto...

* Bueno, bueno, no puedes culparme. Uno no se entera todos los días de que Neji Hyuga está hasta los huesos por su compañera de equipo, ni que el Kazekague está secretamente enamorado de su alumna...

* Naruto, lo mío ha sido imprudente, pero creo que tú te estás pasando...- la frente de Kiba se sombreó de azul al sentir el aura demoníaca que rodeaba el cuerpo de los dos shinobis mencionados.

* Es algo así como un amor prohibido. El sensei y la alumna... ¡ parece una historia salida de los libros de Icha Icha Paradise de Kakashi-sensei ! Kami-sama, no sabía que eras de esta manera, yo... ¿ qué es esto ? Gaara, creo que se te ha salido algo de arena, me esta subiendo por la pierna... me está llegando al cuello... ¡ sí que estás despistado ! ¡ Oe, Gaara, que me está apretando !

* Será lento... Y doloroso...- Naruto se estremeció por la mirada del pelirrojo, que brillaba de una manera aterradora.

* ¡ G-gaara, a-amigo ! ¡ S-suéltame ! ¡ Sólo es tu alumna, sólo es tu alumna ! ¡ Ignoremos que dijo en voz alta que era buena idea ir desnuda a uno de vuestros entrenamientos !- Naruto gimió cuando la arena le apretó más fuerte el cuello- ¡ No diré en voz alta que te sonrojaste !

* Mira que es baka...- Kiba retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose del rubio que boqueaba intentando recuperar el aire que se le escapaba de los pulmones.

* Tsk, problemático...

* ¿ Qué has hecho esta vez, dobe ?- dijo Sasuke entrando a la cocina, ya con el Sharingan desactivado y las manos en los bolsillos.

* ¡ T-teme !- exclamó Naruto con las manos en la garganta e intentando ponerse de pie después de que la arena de Gaara lo tirara al suelo- ¡ N-no ha pasado nada ! - se rió nerviosamente, con una mano en la nuca.

* Hmp. No me interesa.

La cocina se quedó repentinamente en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir, y el momento se tornó incómodo.

* Eeemm... ¿ cómo creéis que amanecerán las chicas ?- intentó iniciar Kiba una conversación- Ayer se emborracharon como una cuba.

* Mejor que tú, supongo- Dijo Naruto- Tampoco has dormido esta noche, ¿ verdad ?

* Mmmm, pues no...

* No será que has estado pensando en Hana...

* ¡ No !- Kiba se abalanzó sobre Naruto y le tapó la boca, sin dejarle terminar- ¿ Quieres que me mate ?- le susurró mientras miraba de reojo a Neji, que había activado su Byakugan.

* Según he leído, si te emborrachas, al día siguiente te duele la cabeza y estás de mal humor- dijo Sai mientras ojeaba uno de los manuales que había traído para leer en la misión, ignorando al Hyuga con instintos homicidas.

* ¿ Mal humor ?- Naruto gimió, incrédulo, mientras se quitaba a Kiba de encima- Creedme, no necesitamos que las chicas estén de mal humor. No necesitamos que _Sakura-chan _esté de mal humor. Da miedito- terminó, fingiendo un escalofrío.

* ¿ Miedito ?- Sasuke se incorporó para mirar al rubio a la cara- ¿ Hablas en serio, dobe ? ¿ Qué edad tienes ?

* Oe, teme. Que tú te hagas el duro no significa que no me dé cuenta de cómo tiemblas cuándo Sakura sufre sus momentos psicópatas.

* Definitivamente, no tiemblo por eso. Jamás.

* Ya- una traviesa sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Naruto- Entonces es porque eres masoquista y _disfrutas_ de los golpes de Sakura-chan. Te gusta- Naruto le guiñó un ojo- Teme pervertido…

* Mira, dobe…

- ¡ Shanaroo !

El techo tembló y los chicos se tuvieron que apartar cuándo casi se les cae encima todo lo que había en las estanterías de la cocina. Escucharon estruendo en el piso de arriba: personas corriendo, objetos frágiles que se rompían, muebles que se movían, una explosión...

- ¡ Ven aquí, cerda cobarde !

Los chicos salieron de la cocina y vieron a Ino, en pijama y con el pelo suelto, apoyando una mano en el barandal de la escalera y saltando sobre este, para después hacer una voltereta en el aire y caer al suelo de pie. Observaron incrédulos cómo salía corriendo con un botecito de pastillas en la mano, saltando encima de los sofás y de la mesa, mientras reía divertida y se escuchaban lo que parecían los pasos de un elefante enfurecido en el piso de arriba.

* ¿ D-decías que no d-daba miedo ?- dijo Naruto, pálido y temblando cómo una hoja.

* Hmp- dijo muy digno el Uchiha, pero retrocediendo unos pasos, precavido.

* ¿ Pero esa es... ?

- ¡ Yamanaka Ino-cerda !

- ¡ No sé para qué las quieres, si a ti nunca te duele la cabeza después de emborracharte !

* ¿ Pero cuántas veces se emborrachan ?- preguntó Neji.

* B-bueno, S-sakura-chan es alumna de la vieja, así que...

- ¡ Pero son mías ! ¡ Y cómo no me las devuelvas me aseguraré de arrancarte la piel a tiras y echarte por encima ácido sulfúrico mientras te abro el estómago y te ahogo con tus propios intestinos !- gritó Sakura con un aura demoníaca rodeándola mientras bajaba las escaleras, rompiendo algunos escalones y con los puños cargados de chackra.

- Mmmm...- Ino se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa, ignorando las promesas de eterno sufrimiento de la pelirrosa- Olvidaba que tú eres de las pocas personas que conozco que al día siguiente no tiene resaca... Pero te despiertas con tu mala leche incrementada por mil...

* Está cavando su propia tumba, está cavando su propia tumba...

Los muchachos observaron indiferentes cómo Naruto se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, mientras murmuraba si sería adecuado comprar las flores para la tumba de la rubia en su propia floristería o si sería considerado una falta de respeto.

- ¡ No me ignores, cerda drogadicta ! ¡ No me gusta que rebusquen entre mis cosas, y tú has violado mi intimidad !

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, dirigiendo a Sakura una mirada inocente que hizo suspirar a Sai.

- Pero floreciitaaa... ¿ Por qué haces que todo suene tan hentai ?

- ¡ Se acabó ! ¡ O me devuelves las pastillas o te juro que... !

- ¿ Qué está pasando ?- un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de todos los presentes al escuchar una voz terroríficamente calma- ¿ Hay alguna razón... por la que haya sido despertada de una manera tan... _gentil_ ?

Las cabezas de todos los presentes se giraron de golpe hacia el inicio de las escaleras, dónde una joven con una camiseta hasta las rodillas, caída en el hombro y con el pelo castaño tapándole la cara, desprendía una sensación tan agobiante y claustrofóbica, con leves toques de furia homicida, que hizo que incluso los shinobis se pusieran en guardia.

Tenten ladeó la cabeza, mostrando unos ojos enloquecidos y una sonrisa psicópata. Su cara ojerosa, su piel anormalmente pálida y su pelo suelto enmarañado le conferían el aspecto de un fantasma que regresaba desde el más allá para atormentar a aquellos que le hicieron sufrir en vida.

- ¿ Es lo más inteligente despertar a gritos a una Maestra de Armas ?- la joven comenzó a bajar las escaleras como un zombi, haciendo que los chicos retrocediesen aún más- ¿ Es lo más inteligente hacerlo cuándo tiene resaca ?

- Tenten, tranquila, no pasa nada- los chicos cada vez se asombraban más de la sangre fría de la rubia, que parecía no temer a ninguna de las dos chicas que querían estrangularla.

- ¡ Que no pas... !

- ¡ Chicas !- una llorosa Matsuri apareció arrastrándose por las escaleras- ¡ M-me duele la cabeza, quiero vomitar, los ojos me matan, el cuerpo me pesa, huelo mal, quiero dormir y no puedo, y siento que la piel se m-me va a caer !- termino entre hipidos.

- Mira , frente, a ella no hace falta que se la arranques, ya se le cae sola..- le susurró la rubia a la pelirrosa, que le dirigió una mirada matadora.

- ¡ Me siento como una mierda !- continuó la chica haciendo un puchero, mientras se sentaba en los escalones y los bajaba de culo.

- ¡ Matsuri-chan, incluso con resaca eres tan kawaii !- Ino corrió hacia la castaña y la abrazó fuertemente mientras restregaba sus mejillas con las de la joven.

Gaara no pudo dejar de pensar en que estaba de acuerdo. Matsuri parecía tan frágil ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojitos húmedos, hipando y sentadita en las escaleras... El pelirrojo movió la cabeza rápidamente, alejando de una esos pensamientos.

- Mmmm... ¿ nadie tiene pastillas para la resaca ?- preguntó Temari bajando las escaleras, seguida de las hermanas Hyuga, que parecían muertas en vida.

- ¡ Yo tengo !- chilló Ino levantando la mano en la que tenía el frasquito. El resto de chicas gruñó por el fuerte sonido, incluso la misma rubia, a excepción de Sakura, que una vez calmada parecía más fresca que una lechuga.

- Pues dámelas Yamanaka...- tanto Temari como Tenten se acercaron a Ino cual depredador acorralando a su presa.

- Primero... cada una me responde una pregunta, ¿ nee ?- dijo dándose la vuelta, haciendo que la otra rubia y la castaña se quedasen con las manos suspendidas en el aire.

- No- la respuesta de Temari fue cortante- ¡ Dame las pastillas !

- ¿ Qué te parece más sexy de Shikamaru ?

- ¡ No voy a responder a eso !- chilló la rubia mientras daba vueltas a la mesa de la cocina, intentando alcanzar a Ino.

- ¡ Sí que lo haráaas !

Y al principio no tenía pensado hacerlo, eso todas lo sabían, pero al cabo de diez minutos de girar sobre una mesa y de sentir que su cabeza era atravesada una y otra vez por un kunai, la kunoichi de Suna terminó por rendirse.

- Lo que me parece más sexy de Shikamaru es... Tsk, no sabría decirte exactamente...

- ¿ Hay varias cosas ?- la mirada afilada de Temari hizo callar a Ino.

- Pues... es sexy cuando dice lo de " problemático. " Es sexy su pendiente, y cómo le queda su camiseta de malla, su actitud despreocupada, su cara seria, cómo se le tensan los músculos cuando se acuesta en el césped y pasa las manos por detrás de su cabeza, cuando se da la vuelta y camina y puede verse el movimiento de su tremendamente sexy...

- ¡ Ya, ya, ya ! ¡ No quiero saberlo, no quiero saberlo !- Ino dejó el bote de pastillas encima de la mesa y se sentó en una esquina del sofá, agarrándose las rodillas y fingiendo demencia- ¡ No necesitaba tantos datos !

- ¿ Eeh ?- Temari parpadeó confusa, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de que no había dicho una sola cosa,sino que se había dejado llevar y ahora parecía una completa pervertida.

* Vaya, vaya... al parecer la Sabaku No sí que te presta atención- dijo Kiba codeando a un shokeado Shikamaru.

* Nara...- Gaara no parecía contento con lo dicho por la chica que en esos momentos echaba humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

- Bah, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me duele muchísimo la cabeza, y no tengo ganas ni de burlarme. Os perdono a las demás las preguntas- Ino se arrastró desde el sofá y abrió el botecito que había dejado anteriormente. Repartió una pastilla para cada una de las muchachas, que parecía que venían de la guerra. Todas fueron como muertos vivientes a la cocina a por una vaso de agua.

- Beber es malo, beber es malo...- repetía suavemente Hanabi- ¡ Me duele mucho la cabeza !

- ¡ Ayer te dije que no bebieses !- le reprendió con un gesto adolorido Hinata- ¡ Pero no me hiciste caso !

- ¡ Pero luego me dijiste que sí que podía !- exclamó tomándose la pastilla- ¡ Tenía una gran presión sobre mis hombros ! Sí o no, sí o no... ¡ Tú creaste una terrible confusión en mi cabeza !- la acusó señalándola.

- ¡ Ahora es mi culpa ! ¡ Me enfadaría pero... ! ¡ Me duele mucho la cabeza !- terminó la ojiperla, desplomándose sobre una de las sillas.

- ¿ Qué hora es ?- preguntó Matsuri con voz nasal.

- Pues son las...- los ojos de Tenten se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la hora del reloj de la cocina.- ¡ Son las seis de la tarde !

- ¿ Qué ?- Ino se levantó de pronto- ¿ Cómo hemos dormido tanto ?

- Bueno, nos acostamos cuando ya había amanecido.- Sakura apoyó su cuerpo en la mesa- Y el alcohol te hace dormir bien.

- Y menuda nos metimos...

Un ruido sordo sonó cuándo el cuerpo de Matsuri impactó contra la madera de la mesa al caer dormida.

- ¿ Cómo es posible... ?- comenzó Tenten, bostezando- ¿ Que siga teniendo sueño a estas horas ?

- No lo sé- contestó Ino, mientras luchaba para que los párpados no se le volviesen a cerrar- Pero después de lo que he corrido, me siento terriblemente cansada. ¿ Qué tal si vemos a quién le toca confesar hoy y luego volvemos a la cama ?

- Estoy de acuerdo- intervino Sakura- A mí el alcohol no me deja con resaca, pero me canso con facilidad.

- Bien, pues vamos- dijo Temari, levantándose de la mesa y dejando su vaso en el fregadero- Matsuri, Matsuri...- susurró mientras movía suavemente a la castaña que dormía sobre la mesa- Despierta...

- ¡ Yo no he tenido sueños hentai con Gaara-sensei ! ¡ No tenéis pruebas !- chilló la castaña, levantándose de la silla con agilidad y moviendo las manos frenéticamente ante su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados. Cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos con lentitud , se sonrojó de una manera impresionante y comenzó a balbucear frases sin sentido.

- Vaaale...- Ino silbó mientras empujaba a Matsuri fuera de la cocina, ya que parecía que se había quedado plantada en el sitio, incapaz de moverse- Ignoraremos eeeeso... pero sólo porque ya sabemos que mientes.

- ¡ Y-yo n-no... !

- Ya, ya, te creemos... te creemos...- dijo Temari pasando a su lado, moviendo las manos, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

- P-pero si es...

- Sí, sí, lo que digas...- la interrumpió Tenten con tono condescendiente- Lo que digas...

- C-chicas, d-de verdad q-que...

- Ya sabía yo que debajo de esa apariencia de niña buena se escondía una pervertida de lo peor...- murmuró Hanabi, aunque pudo ser escuchado por todo el mundo.

- Chicaaas...- gimoteó Matsuri con lágrimas en los ojos- No me creéis...

* Vaya, vaya, vaya, Gaara... Quién lo diría...

* Cállate- cortó el comentario de Naruto, sonrojado y apartando la mirada.

* Tu tierna alumna tiene sueños Icha Icha contigo...- continuó el rubio, sonriendo.

* Pues la tierna Hinata esribe sus propios libros sobre tí.- interrumpió Sai con una sonrisa falsamente amable en su rostro.

* ¡ E-es un diario ! ¡ Y s-seguro q-ue no es nada de eso !- Chilló Naruto, tan escandaloso como siempre.

- Bien, pues veamos a quién le toca hoy.

Ino cogió los tres papelitos que quedaban y los movió en su mano, extendiéndolos ante Sakura para que escogiese uno.

- Espero que no te importe, Matsuri, pero hoy no te toca ser la mano inocente.- sonrió con malicia- Al parecer no eres tan inocente como pensábamos.

- Ino-chan...- lloriqueó la castaña.

- Mira qué coincidencia- Sakura giró el papel y se lo mostró a todas- Hoy le toca a Matsuri.

- Kuso- masculló la castaña- Desde luego, hoy no es mi día de suerte.

- El nuestro sí- dijo sonriendo Temari mientras se sentaba en el círculo que habían formado en el suelo, donde siempre- Me apetece saber más cosas sobre ti.

- B-bien. P-ues empiezo- la joven respiró profundamente para calmarse- Me llamo Matsuri, y soy una kunoichi de Sunakagure. Las cosas que me gustan... pues adoro el desierto. Sí, sé que diréis que es normal, pues soy de Suna, pero no es así realmente. A la mayoría de personas les cansa el desierto, pues son largas extensiones de arena, pues sólo buscan el oasis, piensan que su belleza está en las raras flores que pueden nacer en este árido lugar- la castaña sonrió levemente- Yo no opino así. Para mí la belleza es el mismo desierto. Es la suave arena que acaricia la piel y se escurre entre los dedos cuando corro descalza y me hundo en ella. Es el horizonte rojizo en contraste con los cálidos colores. Es el color canela del suelo, el olor del desierto, la sensación del desierto, el espíritu del desierto- las chicas miraban asombradas la pasión con la que la pequeña kunoichi hablaba de su tierra.- Para mí tiene alma. No busco su oasis, porque para mí, cada grano de arena es bello, porque hay infinitos granos, y ninguno es igual, como los copos de nieve. Lo adoro porque cuando estaba sola, el desierto era el único que parecía entenderme y amarme. Porque el desierto era lo único que no me juzgaba, y porque soy una orgullosa kunoichi de Suna. Porque soy hija del desierto- la mirada fiera de la joven enorgulleció a Gaara, que la obsevaba anonadado, absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras.- Cada habitante de Suna debería amarlo, pero supongo que tienes que conocer lo que es la soledad para llegar a entender lo que se siente.- su mirada se apagó, y las chicas notaron como apretaba fuertemente los puños.

- ¿ Soledad ?- preguntó suavemente Ino, acariciando las manos de la castaña para que dejase de clavarse las uñas en la piel.

- Pues...- Matsuri levantó la cabeza, y la seriedad en sus ojos alarmó tanto a las kunoichis cómo a los shinobis- Llevo estando sola desde que era pequeña. Mis padres... mis padres fueron asesinados ante mis ojos por miles de armas. Esa es la razón por la que siempre le he tenido miedo a las armas- sus ojos se aguaron, y se mordió los labios para evitar que se le escapase ninguna- Soy un fracaso como kunoichi. Aún ahora, aunque intente evitarlo, tiemblo cuándo veo un arma, me descompongo cuándo alguien muere atravesado por una. No sirvo para esto, pero lo deseo tanto...

- ¡ No digas tonterías !- el grito de Temari sobresaltó a todos los que se encontraban en la sala- ¡ No eres un fracaso ! ¡ Todos tenemos miedos, pero la verdadera fuerza y valentía está en enfrentarlos ! ¡ Ahora eres más fuerte porque les plantaste cara !

- ¡ No he plantado cara a nada ! - Matsuri parecía fuera de sí- ¡ Continúo viendo los cuerpos ensangrentados de mis padres, escuchando sus gritos, y me sigo viendo a mí misma contando hasta tres una y otra vez, intentando entretenerme para no escuchar cómo mis padres eran asesinados ! ¡ Llevo sola toda una vida, y así debería seguir ! ¡ Porque no logro salvar a nadie !- en ese punto la voz se le quebró, y tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba- Mis padres murieron y yo...

- Y tú nada- la gélida voz de Sakura hizo que Matsuri alzara su lloroso rostro- Eras pequeña, ¿ no es cierto ? Deja de culparte. Te has hecho fuerte, lo sé. Lo he visto. Te pueden dar miedo las armas, pero luchas por aquello que quieres proteger. No abandonas a nadie. Eso es ser ninja. No deberías ir diciendo que no puedes lograrlo, cuándo claramente ya lo has hecho.

- Pero eso es por Gaara-sensei...- la vocecita aguda de Matsuri cortó el espeso silencio que se había formado cuando Sakura dejó de hablar- G-gaara-sensei m-me enseñó que podía utilizar las armas para proteger a aquellos que me importan...

- Eso es cierto- dijo Hinata sonriendo suavemente- A mí tampoco me gusta dañar a nadie, pero haría lo que sea por proteger a los que me importan. Creo que esa es la manera en la que se demuestra la verdadera valía de un ninja.

Los chicos obseravaban asombrados el intercambio que estaban realizando las chicas. De verdad que eran especiales. Eran poderosas, inteligentes, buenas personas, y con un pasado tan oscuro y trágico como el de ellos mismos.

- Yo también pienso así- sonrió entre lágrimas Matsuri- Pero me gustaría ser mejor. Querría agradecerle a Gaara-sensei todo lo que ha hecho por mí. ¿ Sabéis ?- continuó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Cuando lo vi por primera vez, el corazón me dio un vuelco. No sé, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero en ese momento sentí que debía ir con él. Creo que el elegirlo cuando nadie lo hizo fue lo mejor que pude hacer, por primera vez fui valiente, y no me arrepiento. Sus ojos reflejaban una soledad tan profunda que lo único que deseaba era poder ayudarle. La soledad es la peor tortura, más allá de lo físico. Yo no quería estar sola, y no quería que él lo estuviera. No sé si para Gaara-sensei soy importante, aunque sea mínimamente, pero para mí lo es todo. Sé que a veces soy un poco pesada, y es probable que le llegue a molestar, pero lo único que quiero es que él se sienta bien. Me siento bien a su lado- concluyó sonrojada.

- Matsuri...- suspiró Temari con los ojos brillantes- ¿ Estás enamorada de mi hermano ?

- ¿ Eh ?- la castaña dio un pequeño brinquito en su sitio mientras se ponía como un tomate. La rubia sin saberlo había logrado sonrojar también al pelirrojo.

- Que si estás enamorada de mi hermano pequeño- repitió la rubia con dulzura.

- P-pues...- Matsuri jugaba con sus dedos, y cerró sus ojos fuertemente antes de contestar- ¡ Sí, estoy enamorada de Gaara-sensei !

* Era de esperarse- dijo Neji indiferente.

* Yo ya lo sabía- comentó Kiba mientras acariciaba a Akamaru.

* Creo que eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo. Incluso yo, que no me suelo dar cuenta de muchas cosas- el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de que alguien quisiese a su amigo como lo quería esa castaña.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido. ¿ Su alumna lo quería ? ¿ Estaba... enamorada de él ? ¿ De un monstruo ?

- No creo que sea un monstruo- dijo la castaña bajando la cabeza avergonzada, contestando sin saberlo a la pregunta mental de su amado- No lo es. Él es fuerte, y no eligió tener a Shukaku en su interior. Es buena persona, pero nadie se molestaba en conocerlo. Desde siempre he escuchado cosas sobre él, pero jamás las he creído. Gaara sólo fue un niño incomprendido, a quien nadie le dio amor. La gente puede llegar a se muy estúpida- escupió la castaña casi con desprecio- O ignorante. Porque hay que serlo mucho para no querer estar con él. Claro que ahora eso lo comprenden las zorras esas que lo persiguen sólo por su físico.- gruñó enfadada, divirtiendo a Temari al verla celosa- Malditas mujeres superficiales. Como si algún día pudieran comprender a Gaara-sensei.

- Oh, en eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo la rubia acercándose a la enfurruñada castaña- Pero no te preocupes, que tú serás mi cuñadita.

- Eso no es cierto. Gaara-sensei jamás se fijará en mí.- comentó Matsuri sonriendo tristemente- Eso siempre lo he sabido. Soy una simple kunoichi que encima le teme a las armas. No merezco estar con alguien como él.

- Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma- comentó Ino mientras se levantaba- Está claro que eres la única mujer a parte de Temari a la que Gaara soporta. Eso tiene que significar algo- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Así que, ¡ arriba esos ánimos ! Eres fuerte aunque no lo creas, muy mona e inteligente. Si no le gustas, ese Kazekague es tonto- concluyó mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Ahora me voy, que me estoy cayendo del sueño y no quiero que la frente esa decida pervertirme mientras estoy ahí, indefensa.

- ¡ Pedazo de cerda !

Y así es cómo la rubia y la pelirrosa salieron de la estancia, gritándose, con bostezos por parte de Ino y amenazas de muerte de Sakura.

- No te deprimas, Matsuri-chan- Hinata se levantó, seguida de Hanabi y Tenten- Todas estamos mal en cuestión de amor, pero estoy segura de que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Y tengo la sensación de que para ti va a ser algo bueno.

- Y mi hermanita tiene muy buena intuición- dijo Hanabi mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Nee, siempre nos toca sufrir a nosotras, ¿ no es cierto ?- se quejó Tenten- Pero no te rindas, que las chicas tienen razón: tienes que luchar hasta el final. Nunca des una batalla por perdida.

Cuando todas hubieron salido, quedaron en la sala Temari y Matsuri. La castaña estaba sonrojada y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Temari se levantó de su sitio y, ante la mirada de todos los shinobis, abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña castaña.

- Tienes que ser tú, Matsuri- le susurró al oído- Será tú la que hará feliz a mi hermano- dijo mientras se separaba un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- P-pero Temari-san, yo no...

- Tú sí. No puedes rendirte ahora, ¿ está bien ? Tú eres la que alegras los días de mi hermano, tú has hecho que él sonría alguna vez, tú jamás lo juzgaste , a pesar de no conocerlo. ¿ Es que no lo ves ?- la rubia miraba a Matsuri de una forma tan intensa que los chicos comprendieron que la joven creía firmemente en lo que decía- Sólo puedes ser tú.

Y besó la frente de la conmovida Matsuri, para después levantarse y salir por la puerta.

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su alrededor.

- No me rendiré- dijo en voz alta, decidida.- Ya verá, Gaara-sensei. Algún día... algún día, usted se enamorará de mí.

Y en medio de un salón vacío, con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y unos chicos que la miraban asombrados, la castaña hizo un juramento que pensaba cumplir, costase lo que costase.

Porque no se rendiría, no hasta morir. Ese chico pelirrojo al que tanto amaba... algún día el sentiría lo mismo que sentía ella. Esa agradable y extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago, sentir que te falta el aire pero desear ahogarte sólo por estar con él...

Y mientras lloraba de euforia por su nueva determinación, mientras reía entre lágrimas y volvía a jurarlo en voz alta, para todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, mientras anhelaba con cada célula de su cuerpo que su deseo se cumpliese... otro corazón a parte del suyo latía desbocado.

_Matsuri... ¿ qué me has hecho ? Creo... creo que ya vuelvo a saber lo que es amar. Mi pequeña alumna... ¿ cómo haces que mi corazón se acelere de esta manera ? Jamás volveremos a estar solos. Matsuri..._

_Amemos juntos el desierto._

* * *

**¡ Y aquí termina el séptimo capítulo !**

**Espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Aquí hemos podido ver un poco más el por qué de la actitud de Sakura. Un poco triste, pero me parcía necesario.**

**Ahora las explicaciones. Pienso seriamente que alguna bruja malvada o algo me ha echado un mal de ojo, porque me han puesto más exámenes que nunca, mi ordenador se ha descompuesto y aún está arreglándose, además de que se borró lo poco que tenía de historia. He tenido que repetir lo que tenía escrito desde el ordenador de mis padres, por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Pero aquí estoy. **

**De verdad, ojalá os guste, me ha costado sangre y sudor... u.u. Bueno, que me ha costado mucho escribir este cap, pero pienso que ha merecido la pena. Siento si hay algún fallo, pero llevo algo de prisa. Gomen !**

******Por cierto, he actualizado mi profile, y me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado. Extraño... ¡ pero así soy yo !**

**Ahora sí, me tengo que ir, ya, ya, pero ya. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡ Sólo quedan Hinata y Sakura !**

**Y ya sabéis, si me queréis feliz, un review. ¡ Me encanta saber lo que pensáis, así que animaos !**

**¡ Me tengo que ir !**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


	8. De libros, lluvia y cerezos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

**Sí, estoy aquí nuevamente. ¡ He tardado una eternidad ! Lo sé, lo sé, nunca había tardado tanto, y lo siento. Espero que me perdonéis. Como recompensa, si os vale, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca, y espero que os guste.**

**Bueno, os dejo ya en paz, ya no molesto. ¡ Poneos a leer y nos vemos más abajo !**

_**¡ Octavo capítulo !**_

* * *

**7 HISTORIAS**

_**De libros, lluvia y cerezos**_

No eran un mito. Realmente existían esos días extraños. Esos días en los que sientes tu cuerpo diferente, en los que no te reconoces a ti mismo. Esos días en los que te paras a pensar, es posible que con demasiada profundidad, y en los que te preguntas el por qué de demasiadas cosas. Esos momentos en los que te replanteas tu propia existencia, en los que te limitas a quedarte parado, con la mirada fija en algún punto poco concreto de dónde te encuentres, y con los ojos nublados por las dudas, con la mente hecha una maraña confusa de retazos de tu vida. Momentos de reflexión que luego olvidas, cuando tus pensamientos se ven desviados a otro foco de atención.

Gaara pudo comprobar que era un de esos días, y lo supo apenas se levantó del sofá. Realmente ya se lo pudo imaginar durante toda la noche que pasó en vela pensando en Matsuri. Si alguna vez le hubiesen dicho que se pasaría una noche en vela pensando en una chica... bueno, lo más normal sería decir que se hubiese reído en la cara de esa persona, pero él no reía, así que digamos que simplemente la arena hubiese hecho el resto. No sólo por el hecho de que le insinuasen que sintiese algo por alguien, sino porque él no podía dormir. Al menos no en el pasado, y al parecer, esa noche tampoco.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dando pequeños tirones nerviosos a su cabello de fuego. A Matsuri le había tocado confesar el día anterior, y sus palabras habían impactado en la siempre calma mente del pelirrojo. De pronto, se había enterado de que su pequeña alumna, que esa muchachita castaña que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, lo quería. Que se había enamorado de una persona como él, de un asesino. De alguien que había matado a incontables personas para vivir, porque lo necesitaba para sentirse parte del mundo. Matsuri se había enamorado de un monstruo. Y, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho, como si el escuchar las palabras de su alumna fuese todo lo que él siempre había necesitado.

* No deberías pensar tanto, Gaara. Vas a terminar por volverte loco- el pelirrojo se sobresaltó cuándo escuchó la voz de Naruto.

* No puedo evitarlo- le respondió desviando su mirada aguamarina- Esta situación me supera.

* ¿ Te supera el enterarte de que tu alumna lleva como toda una vida enamorada de ti ?- preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja- Bueno, no se puede decir toda una vida, pero básicamente desde el primer momento que te vio.

* No eres el más indicado para hablar- gruñó el pelirrojo- Si no me equivoco a ti te pasa exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia de que ella te lo ha confesado a la cara y tú no le has contestado.

* Supongo que tienes razón- suspiró Naruto- y que soy un cobarde. Parece ser que a mi también me supera. Pero mira- añadió dirigiendo su azul mirada hacia Gaara- Cuando todo esto acabe enmendaré mi error. Simplemente tú no hagas lo mismo, no dejes a una chica esperando por una respuesta.

* Lo sé. Y estoy seguro de la respuesta que le daría si no fuese un monstruo que no la merece. No puedo ir y arrebatarle una vida normal porque está lo suficientemente loca como para querer estar conmigo.

* Vamos, Gaara... De verdad, entre tú y el teme me tenéis loco con ese pesimismo. ¡ Alégrate !- exclamó el rubio- Ahora el tatuaje de tu frente tendrá un verdadero sentido.

* Supongo que sí- suspiró el joven- Pero yo no sé cómo va todo esto. Lo de las relaciones no... Pues que no...

* Ya, ya- asentía Naruto comprensivo, dándole leves palmaditas en los hombros- Lo sé. Ni yo tampoco. Pero yo que sé, podrías acercarte a Matsuri y... besarla.

* ¿ Besarla ?- parpadeó confundido Gaara- ¿ Qué ?

* Ya sabes, te inclinas, labio con labio, si quieres también puedes meter la...

* ¡ Ya sé lo que es besar !- la cara de Gaara casi podía confundirse con su pelo- ¡ Quiero decir que no puedo ir y besar a mi alumna !

* Ya... la verdad es que sería muy repentino. Creo que te he dado un consejo al estilo Ero-sennin. Mejor no lo sigas- dijo Naruto acariciándose la barbilla, pensativo- Pues simplemente, habla con ella.

* No se me dan bien estas cosas, Naruto. Lo de expresar sentimientos no es lo mío.

* Oh, bueno, pues estamos todos igual- la voz de Kiba sobresaltó a los dos muchachos. El castaño entró al salón seguido de los demás, y se tiró al sofá- Cuando termine esta misión vamos a tener que aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

* Te estaré vigilando, Inuzuka- gruñó Neji- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces con mi prima. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar...- dijo lúgubremente- puedo aparecer.

El castaño tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando nerviosamente al ojiperla. Tenía que acostumbrarse a las continuas amenazas de muerte por su parte. Eran educadas pero... mortales.

* N-no te preocupes- tartamudeó- No haré nada. Tú... tranquilo.

* Hablemos de otra cosa- interrumpió Shikamaru- ¿ Habéis notado que Hanabi detectó la presencia de Akamaru ? Si nos descubren puede llegar a ser muy problemático.

* La feíta puede llegar a ponerse muy violenta.

* Exacto- asintió Naruto de acuerdo, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No era conveniente hacer enfadar a Sakura. Si les descubría... bueno, no creía que le hiciese mucha gracia saber que habían estado escuchando todo lo que decían. Su muerte estaba asegurada.

* ¿ No habéis notado que hay veces que cuándo hablamos se giran a mirar hacia dónde estamos ?- comentó Kiba- Creo que hay momentos en que sienten que estamos aquí.

* Pues espero que...

- Mmmm...

Los chicos dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon unas suaves pisadas bajando las escaleras. Una pequeña figura de pies descalzos entró en el salón medio dormida, bostezando y estirando los brazos.

- No he podido dormir nada...- masculló Matsuri entre bostezos- Menos mal que no estamos de misión, porque si no, no lo cuento...

* Mira Gaara, si es Matsuri...- le susurró Naruto a su amigo- Y parece ser que ella tampoco ha pasado una buena noche.

- Aaahh… yo solo quería dormir bien...- seguía hablando la frustrada castaña- Pero mi cerebro no quería dejar de pensar.

La joven se acercó al espejo que había sobre el armario de la sala y arrugó la nariz, enfadada, al ver las enormes ojeras que se divisaban con demasiada claridad en su rostro. Las bolsas moradas se oscurecían con el paso de los minutos, y la castaña no podía evitar pensar que la culpa de sus desgracias siempre era de su joven maestro. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero era por ese pelirrojo que no podía dormir. Si él no fuese tan inteligente, tan fuerte, tan misterioso, tan guapo, tan atrayente... Si su pelo no pareciese incendiarse con la luz del sol, si sus ojos no trasmitiesen la frescura del verde bosque, si su voz no fuese tan ronca y masculina, y a la vez tan aterciopelada... En definitiva, si él no fuese Sabaku No Gaara, con sus pros y sus contras, Gaara en esencia, ella no tendría por qué preocuparse de si parece un zombie con esas ojeras, o sobre si sus piernas le van a fallar cada vez que él le dirija la mirada.

Se sentía cansada. Los ojos le dolían horrores, sentía el cuerpo pesado, y su mente no pensaba con claridad. Recordaba vagamente sus fallidos intentos por conciliar el sueño. La noche anterior se había ido alterada a la cama, a pesar de que parecía haberse calmado cuando Temari le habló. Seguía con la firme determinación de conseguir que su amado sensei se fijase en ella. Durante la noche tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, y llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que pedía era que él la considerara como una igual. Deseaba más que nada enamorarlo, pero ella era alguien normal, demasiado normal para alguien tan especial como Gaara. Era una chica castaña, el color de pelo más común y abundante del mundo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, no eran de un azul eléctrico, un marrón caramelo, un verde atrapante... eran unos ojos comunes. Tenía el pelo corto, y no porque no le gustase llevarlo largo, no, ella siempre quiso tener una hermosa melena, que parecía hacer que una chica luciese más femenina, pero su pelo era horrible, y ella no tenía paciencia para cuidarlo, por lo que se le estropeaba y estaba más espantosa aún. Por eso tomó la decisión de cortárselo, pasando olímpicamente de la moda de ese momento. Es decir, era una chica común, con un corte de pelo común, unos ojos comunes y un color de cabello común. Sin contar con que no tenía un cuerpo tan voluptuoso y curvilíneo como el de sus amigas, carecía de confianza en si misma, su personalidad no era para nada atrapante, y le tenía miedo a las armas. Además de un pasado solitario y carente de amor tras la muerte de sus padres. Muerte de la que seguía culpándose.

Y sin embargo, irónicamente, se había enamorado de alguien que parecía que jamás iba a hacerle caso. En serio, el mundo parecía haberse confabulado en su contra. Ahora ya no solo estaba mal, notó la kunoichi mientras se miraba en el espejo. Estaba horrible, con esa cara demacrada, las vistosas ojeras y el pelo revuelto. Nada parecía salirle bien. Encima, tenía esa sensación espantosa, esa que es como una corriente helada que te estruja el corazón hasta casi destruirlo. Esa sensación que sólo puede experimentarse con intensidad en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando el sentimiento de soledad te estruja las entrañas. Ese que aparece cuando no puedes dormir, cuando lo intentas una y otra vez y no puedes, estando consciente de que hay más personas en la casa, pero que estas están durmiendo y te sientes sola, completamente sola, deseando que llegue la mañana, que amanezca de una vez, porque esa oscuridad es tan espantosa que sientes que puede matarte con solo estrujar un poquito más tu corazón.

Seguía con esa sensación, esa sensación que le acompañaba desde la noche. Sentía un inmenso alivio por estar ya levantada, a pesar de que seguía estando sola frente a un espejo, haciendo muecas. Si sus amigas la vieran, la tacharían de loca. De todas formas, no es como que ellas estuviesen muy cuerdas.

La pequeña kunoichi sacudió la cabeza y balanceó su cuerpo, intentando que esa desagradable sensación desapareciera. Lo logró, pero sabía que volvería. Lamentablemente siempre lo hacía, y se estaba acostumbrando a ella. Se estremecía solo de pensar que su sensei hubiese tenido que vivir siempre con ella como única compañía. Ella también había pasado una gran parte de su vida sola, pero intentaba alejar esa asfixiante sensación con la calidez que le proporcionaba el pensar en los oscuros ojos de sus padres cuando la miraban con cariño. ¿ A qué recuerdo se aferraría Gaara para intentar mantenerse cuerdo cuando la soledad acechaba ?

Los minutos pasaban y la chica seguía de pie ante el espejo. Los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse. A través del espejo pudieron ver el reflejo de la castaña. Sus ojos miraban al frente sin ver nada, como vacíos, como si intentasen ver algo más allá de lo que cualquier humano pudiese ver. Los párpados los tenía entrecerrados, y una permanente mueca de tristeza adornaba su rostro. Las ojeras destacaban entre todos sus rasgos, pues el intenso morado casi dañaba a la vista al encontrarse sobre una piel tan pálida. Al verla, lo primero que podía pasarte por la cabeza era que estabas ante un fantasma.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven dejó de balancearse y giró sobre sus talones, repentinamente asustada.

- ¿ Quién hay ahí ?

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiesen entender lo que estaba haciendo, la chica sacó un kunai de debajo del camisón que llevaba puesto y adoptó una posición de lucha. Estaba preparada para defender a sus amigas en caso de peligro.

Instintivamente los chicos retrocedieron y miraron impresionados a la chica que blandía el kunai sin que le temblase si quiera el pulso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los músculos en tensión.

- Sois más de uno. ¿ Qué hacéis aquí ?- los ojos de la joven refulgían con fiereza- ¡ No os escondáis ! Si os atrevéis a intentar hacerles daño a mis amigas yo...

La joven enmudeció de pronto al sentir como los chackras disminuían hasta desaparecer. Se irguió nuevamente, mirando alerta hacia todos lados y mordiéndose el labio con indecisión. Estaba segura de que no se lo había imaginado. Había sido real. Lo que lamentaba era que no había podido reconocer ningún chackra. Aunque un de ellos se le hacía extrañamente familiar...

* Nos ha sentido- la rasposa voz de Gaara interrumpió el incrédulo silencio de los chicos- Ha notado que estábamos aquí.

* Pero no ha reconocido nuestro chackra- Shikamaru tenía el ceño fruncido- Por lo menos no sabe que somos nosotros.

* No es la primera vez que nos sienten- Kiba caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado. A ninguno de los allí presentes les convenía que las chicas supieran que ellos estaban allí- Si tan solo estas pastillas pudiesen aguantar el día de hoy y mañana...

* Esperemos que sí- suspiró Naruto- Si no, podemos despedirnos de salir con ellas. En el peor caso, podemos despedirnos de vivir.

* La feíta nos matará a todos.

* Exacto, Sai. La futura novia, esposa y madre de los hijos del teme es muy agresiva.

* Cállate dobe.

* Podrás silenciarme, pero no lograrás ocultar vuestro amor eternamente. Teme, cuando le toque hablar a Sakura, lo verás.

* Hmp.

* No me hmp-ees. Ambos sabemos que aquí hay tomate. Y nunca mejor dicho. De verdad que no logro entender tu obsesión por los tomates. Terminarás siendo intolerante a ellos.

* ¿ En serio ?- Sasuke alzó una ceja, divertido- Según tu teoría, ¿ eso no significa que tú te harás intolerante al ramen ?

Naruto palideció ante la posibilidad de no volver a comer ramen nunca más. Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que pasó junto a su amado ramen, momentos felices que pensó que serían para siempre, pero ahora contemplando la posibilidad de no volver a comerlo, sintió cómo su corazoncito dejaba de latir.

* R-ramen...-dijo con a penas un hilo de voz.

* ¿ Cómo hemos terminado así ?

El ruido metálico de un kunai al chocar contra el suelo interrumpió la absurda conversación. La joven había dejado resbalar suavemente el arma entre sus dedos hasta que este se estrelló contra el suelo. Su respiración estaba agitada, y parecía realmente confundida.

- Matsuri...

La mencionada pegó un brinco y, con un ágil movimiento, apenas visible, volvió a empuñar el arma y la blandió ante una confundida pelirrosa en pijama.

- ¿ Qué te pasa ?

- Sakura- la ojerosa castaña volvió a guardarse el kunai, sin apartar ni por un momento los ojos de la medic-nin- Me has asustado.

- Eso ya lo veo- comentó mientras se acercaba a ella y deslizaba con delicadeza uno de sus dedos por las bolsas moradas bajo los ojos de Matsuri- Estás muy cansada. Es normal que te sobresaltases.

- No, no lo entiendes. No ha sido por eso- murmuró dirigiendo una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor- He sentido varios chackra, pero de pronto se han desvanecido.

- Pero eso no es posible.

- Lo sé. Pero podría jurarlo. No he podido identificarlos, pero me eran familiares. Sobre todo uno de ellos. Pero es como si una niebla espesa no me dejase ver la identidad de esas personas.

- A lo mejor te lo has imaginado- continuó Sakura, mientras dirigía con suaves empujoncitos a Matsuri hacia el sofá, la agarraba por los hombros y la obligaba a sentarse- Toda esta... misión, si quieres que la llamemos así, nos tiene muy alteradas a todas. Bueno, está claro que yo no estoy alterada, pero hablo en general- añadió aclarándose la garganta. No podía dejar que nadie pensase que algo tan banal como era ese intento de vacaciones podría preocuparla a ella- No has dormido en toda la noche, es normal que lo puedas haber imaginado.

- ¡ No me lo he imaginado !- chilló la castaña. Estaba cansada, pero no le gustaba que la tratasen de loca. Estaba segura de lo que había sentido, el cansancio que ahora comenzaba a notar no tenía nada que ver. Un grupo de personas habían estado ahí, en el salón, a su lado, y ella tenía que averiguar quiénes eran. Sus amigas y ella misma podían correr peligro.

- Tranquilízate- Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras observaba a Matsuri con curiosidad. No le gustaba que le alzasen la voz y, ciertamente, la castaña era de las últimas personas que se hubiese imaginado que iba a hacerlo- Siéntate y piensa con claridad. No te dejes llevar por las emociones, eso nunca sale bien.

- Entendido- dijo la castaña con desgana, respirando hondo. Se sentó despacio en el sofá y miró directamente a Sakura a los ojos.

Esos ojos verdes le llamaban mucho la atención. Eran unos ojos fieros, desafiantes. Dejaban claro a todo aquel que los mirase que ella ponía las normas. Eran fuertes, de un verde brillante, verde jade, ligeramente rasgados, felinos. Eran unos ojos salvajes, como los de una gata. De un color poco común, todo lo contrario a los de ella. Pero le llamaban tanto la atención porque también eran unos ojos sabios, increíblemente inteligentes. Y unos ojos cansados, dolidos y derrotados. Como si hubiesen visto tanto que quisieran ponerse un velo para dejar de ver. Como si hubiesen tenido ante si los secretos del mundo. Eran unos ojos que debían pertenecer a una persona mucho mayor, unos ojos hermosos que en realidad le pertenecían a alguien demasiado joven para portarlos.

Sakura Haruno parecía que tenía el peso de mundo en sus hombros, y sólo alguien que hubiese presenciado la soledad, que la hubiese vivido en sus carnes, podría determinar cuán solitarios eran los ojos de Sakura Haruno. Lo solitaria que parecía sentirse la joven tras esa capa de hielo con la que había amurallado su corazón. Porque Matsuri estaba segura de que ahora mismo, ante ella, los sentimientos de la chica pelirrosa estaban en lo más alto de la torre del castillo que había amurallado. Y se sintió abrumada ante la profundidad de la mirada de esa chica que no era mayor que ella.

- No digo que te lo hayas inventado- prosiguió la pelirrosa cuándo comprobó que Matsuri ya estaba más calmada- Sólo tenía que contemplar esa posibilidad. Yo también, a lo largo de estos días, he ido sintiendo apariciones esporádicas de chackra.

- ¿ En serio ?- preguntó sorprendida Matsuri- ¿ Y por qué no lo has dicho ?

- Porque realmente no creo que eso suponga ninguna amenaza.

- ¡¿ Cómo que no ?!- la castaña miraba escandalizada el imperturbable rostro de Sakura- ¡ Hay personas que entran a esta casa, y salen cuando quieren ! No las vemos, Sakura, pueden atacar en cualquier momento.

- Tengo la sensación que Tsunade-sama tiene algo que ver.

- ¿ Porqué iba a tener que ver vuestra Hokague con que entren a la casa ?

- ¿ Has pensado por qué nos ha enviado aquí ?- los ojos de Sakura brillaron peligrosamente mientras se apoyaba con el codo en el respaldo del sofá y se incorporaba hasta quedar cara a cara con Matsuri- Suponiendo que no sea cierto eso de que tenemos que conocernos y toda esa patraña que nos ha soltado para que nos la creamos.

- ¿ Y se puede saber por qué no va a ser cierto ?- preguntó Matsuri, confundida. No entendía que más podría querer de ellas la Hokague, que otro objetivo podían tener esas improvisadas vacaciones.

- No digo que no lo sea en su totalidad. Pero sospecho que hay más.

- ¿ Y tienes idea de qué puede ser ?

- Tengo... una ligera sospecha- contestó lentamente, arrastrando las sílabas. La castaña la miraba curiosa, ansiosa por alguna respuesta- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Ni por lo que deban preocuparse las demás. Lo mejor será no decirles nada hasta que estemos seguras de lo que pasa.- añadió, girándose nuevamente, de manera que quedaron una al lado de otra.

Pero Matsuri no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, y se dedicó a mirar detenidamente a Sakura, con la esperanza de que esta se decidiese a decir algo más. Al cabo de un rato, al comprobar que su mirada no afectaba para nada a su amiga, bufó frustrada y la apartó, derrotada. Esa chica era demasiado tozuda.

* Estamos listos- dijo Naruto con voz estrangulada.- Sakura sospecha, y eso no es bueno.

* No sabemos si sus sospechas son acertadas, baka. A lo mejor no tiene nada que ver- comentó Kiba, esperanzado.

* Ya. Desgraciadamente, las sospechas de Sakura _siempre_ son ciertas.- el rubio palideció aún más, si es posible- Nos cogerá y nos arrancará la piel a tierras, nos hará comérnosla, vomitarla y volvérnosla a comer. Nos echará ácido por encima, nos estrangulará, después nos hará trocitos para meternos en latas de sardinas y hacernos comida para gatos...- en ese punto Naruto ya estaba llorando a mares- ¡ No quiero ser comida para gatos ! ¡ Quiero ser Hokague !

* Cállate dobe. Cada día que pasa eres más tonto.

* ¡ Pero teme... !

- Ven aquí- la autoritaria voz de Sakura interrumpió la discusión, logrando que la atención volviese a situarse en ella- Acércate.

Matsuri bufó, sabiendo que no lograría sacarle nada más. Obedeció a la orden, y se situó lo suficientemente cerca de Sakura como parra que notara que le había hecho caso, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no invadir su espacio personal.

La pelirrosa acarició suavemente las ojeras de Matsuri, delineándolas con los dedos, dejando que una sensación reconfortante atravesase el cuerpo de la joven, relajando sus sentidos. Mientras Matsuri cerraba los ojos, encantada, los chicos vieron como los dedos de Sakura refulgían de un pálido verde.

- Las ojeras han desaparecido- susurró la voz de la joven ninja médico, en un tono de voz que recordaba al crepitar de las llamas, al tranquilizador sonido de un río- Pero deberías descansar. Sé que es duro, pero no deberías desvelarte pensando en alguien. Generalmente, nadie merece que pases tantas dificultades por él.

- No todo el blanco o negro, Sakura- le contestó la castaña en el mismo tono, a la vez que abría los ojos- En este mundo, en nuestro mundo, vivimos constantemente con la muerte a nuestro lado, susurrándonos, siguiéndonos allá a dónde vamos. El amor que sentimos es tan fuerte, tan intenso, por esa razón. Porque en cualquier momento todo puede desaparecer, el mundo puede caerse a pedazos. Eso es lo que todos sentimos en la guerra. El amor es tan poderoso que puede destruirlo todo, Sakura. Por eso lo tememos, pero realmente es lo único que nos mantiene vivos. Aunque sea el amor a las pequeñas cosas. Yo... no es como si tuviese ninguna experiencia en el amor de... emmm... de parejas. No más allá de sentirlo, aunque sea de manera unilateral. Pero lo que sí que sé es que no puedes deshacerte de él, por más que lo desees. Y llega un momento en el que dejas de querer hacerlo desaparecer, porque ves que es imposible, y porque simplemente está tan arraigado a ti que sería como arrancarte un trozo de tu propia alma. Es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de que estás desgarrándote el alma, Sakura, y que por eso niegas lo que sientes. No es malo amar a alguien mientras lo merezca. Y es muy extraño encontrar a alguien que no lo haga, porque hasta la peor persona merece ser amada de alguna manera. Supongo que sólo te falta darte cuenta de que no sirve de nada encerrarte en ti misma, porque seguirías amando con la misma intensidad vayas a donde vayas. No deberías odiarte por amar, Sakura. El amor nos hace humanos, y está tan ligado al odio, que me parece que lo has confundido. Amas a aquel que tanto insistes en odiar. Aquel que te obligas a odiar. Deja de intentarlo, os estáis dañando. Quizás soy una estúpida por pasar tantas dificultades por Gaara, cuando estoy segura de que no servirán para nada, pero engañándome a mi misma no sería menos estúpida. Espero que todo esto te haya dado que pensar.- la castaña se levantó, sintiendo la mirada de Sakura quemándole en la nuca- Gracias por todo, ahora me iré a descansar. Siento si te he parecido grosera, te lo digo porque te aprecio y admiro mucho.

La castaña se levantó sin mirarla a los ojos, y subió a toda prisa la escalera, desapareciendo enseguida de la vista de Sakura.

* Kami-sama- susurró Naruto- Eso ha sido profundo.

* Vaya, Gaara- dijo Sai- Si que le has pegado duro, ¿ eh ? Según un libro que leí hace poco, darle duro a alguien tiene dos significados: el primero, significar mucho para alguien, y el segundo...

* Cállate- le cortó Gaara, todo sonrojado, sin despegar la mirada de la escalera por la que acababa de desaparecer su alumna.

* Lo que yo decía, todas las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

Sasuke ignoraba olímpicamente la conversación, mientras analizaba la reciente reacción de Sakura. En sus profundos ojos verdes notó un brillo de sorpresa, como si no se esperase que la castaña le dijese todo lo que le había dicho. Pero su expresión no reflejaba nada. Era una cara indescifrable, neutra. La pelirrosa sabía esconder perfectamente las emociones. Interesante, al parecer la chica había cambiado más de lo que él creía.

- Sakuuuraaa- se escuchó una voz cantarina, que se iba haciendo cada vez más audible a medida que la dueña de esta bajaba por las escaleras- Freenteee. Si estás haciendo algo que no deberías, dímelo y me tapo los ojos. O no, mejor, quédate como estás, pero por favor, que no sea muy traumante.

Los chicos vieron a Ino aparecer por la puerta, con su largo pelo rubio recogido en un moño despeinado y llevando un corto pijama azul oscuro. Como siempre, una deslumbrante sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- ¿ Ahora qué quieres, cerda ?- le respondió con desgana Sakura- ¿ No hay nadie más a quién joder, o es que necesitas pegarte a mí como una lapa, porque después de todos estos años aún conservas la esperanza de que se te pegue algo de mi inteligencia ?

- Claro que sí, frentezota, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que malgastar mi precioso tiempo intentando parecerme a ti. Si eso quisiera, lo único que tendría que hacer es coger una tabla de madera de unos dos metros y pegármela a la frente. Con un poco de suerte, me dicen que me parezco a ti pero con la frente más reducida.

- Que te den, cerda. O no, mejor, que te dé Sai. Así al menos te quedarías satisfecha y en estado vegetal, del derrame nasal que te entrará de tanto recordarlo. Konoha podrá vivir por fin la paz que tanto ansía.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿ eh ?- Ino se acercó a Sakura con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno- Porque de algún modo te considero mi amiga, frente de marquesina, que si no...

- Si no, ¿ que? ¿ Aparecerás en mi cuarto y me ahogarás con el olor espantoso de tu esmalte de uñas ? ¿ O con ese gas mortal al que llamas perfume ?

- Tsk, frente, si fueras un poco más femenina...

- No se necesita ser femenina para degollar a alguien.

- Tampoco hace falta ir por ahí degollando a gente, frente.

- Lo que quiero decir es que mi prioridad es ser ninja y medic-nin. El resto es secundario.

- Ah, entonces es por eso que ya no vas con Sasuke, por si no te aguantas, lo metes en tu cuarto y dejas de lado tus prioridades porque estás demasiado ocupada cogiéndotelo.

* Ino siempre tan directa.

- Que tú seas una cerda no significa que el resto del mundo sea igual. Si lo que necesitas es calmar tus hormonas, que ahora mismo estoy segura de que se te están saliendo por los poros, en cuanto salgamos de aquí guíñale un ojo al primer tío que encuentres por ahí y calma tu... tu instinto animal. O viola al pobre Sai, lo que prefieras. Pero a mí no me metas en tus guarradas.

- Oh, claro, se hace la santa. Por Kami, virgen María, tienes dieciséis años, no te va a pasar nada por admitir que el Uchiha te pone cali...

- ¿ Nunca puedo despertarme de una manera normal ? ¿ Siempre tengo que hacerlo escuchando como Ino le propone a alguien... como lo diría... calmar sus ansias sexuales ?- dijo Tenten llegando hacia donde estaban discutiendo las chicas, mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

- Me estáis pintando como si fuese una salida- masculló Ino enfadada.

_- Eres_ una salida- contestó la voz de Hinata, que al parecer también se había despertado por los gritos- Pero no te preocupes. Te queremos igual.

- Mientras no nos intentes violar- puntualizó Tenten.

- Exacto. Mientras no nos intentes violar- asintió Hinata seriamente.

- Si seréis...

- ¡ Viva la libertad de expresión !- chilló Temari desde lo alto de la escalera, agarrando a una Matsuri que a penas se tenía en pie del sueño- Y viva la facilidad que tenéis los de Konoha de hablar de estos temas. Porque la verdad, despertarse y escuchar una alusión a un trío lésbico, pues qué quieres que te diga, no suelo escucharlo en Suna.

- Ya, ya- dijo Ino a la vez que movía la mano de arriba a bajo, quitándole importancia al asunto- Tampoco es para tanto. Además, si fuera un chico estaría encantado. ¿ Habéis visto a Tenten ? Tiene unas curvas... e Hinata tiene unos enormes...

- ¿ Qué tiene enorme mi querida hermanita ?- la joven que faltaba se situó de un salto donde estaban todas las demás- La verdad que me lo imagino, pero...

- ¡ Ya está bien !- Hinata estaba toda roja, no se sabía si de vergüenza o de enfado- Hablando de mi como si no estuviera...

- No, si sabemos que estás- dijo Ino ampliando la sonrisa- Pero te pones tan kawaii cuando te enfadas... Toda una fierecilla, sacando tu lado más salvaje...

- Tsk, dejadme en paz- masculló Hinata, inflando los mofletes de una manera adorable.

- A todo esto, ¿ Qué le pasa a Matsuri ?- preguntó curiosa Tenten.

- No ha dormido en toda la noche- dijo Temari moviendo el hombro con la intención de que la cabeza de Matsuri se moviese de ahí y despertase. Lo único que consiguió fue que el cuerpo de la castaña se balancease y estuviese a punto de caer al suelo, siendo salvado en el último momento por los rápidos reflejos de la ninja del abanico- Me ha dicho que bajó un momento y que Sakura le ha quitado las ojeras, pero parece ser que empieza a notar ahora el sueño.

- ¿ Y por qué no ha dormido ?- preguntó Hinata- ¿ Pesadillas ?

- Creo que no- contestó Temari por ella- Me parece que le sigue dando vueltas a lo que confesó ayer. Creo que no ha dormido pensando en todo esto.

- Eso o ha estado toda la noche con pensamientos pervertidos de su Kazekague y no ha podido dormir de la excitación.

Claramente eso lo había dicho Ino. Varios pares de ojos exasperados se dirigieron hacia ella, que se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

- Vamos a desayunar- dijo Sakura- Menos mal que no tengo nada en el estómago, sino ya lo habría vomitado gracias a ti, Ino.

- O, vamos, sois todas demasiado santurronas. O tímidas, mejor dicho, porque yo sé que pervertidas sois un rato. Yo soy la única que me atrevo a decir lo que pienso.

- Eres la única maleducada, querrás decir- bufó Sakura mientras entraba en la cocina, seguida de las demás, y empezaba a poner la mesa.

- No, lo he dicho bien. Tendríais que abriros más. Vamos, solo nosotras vamos a escucharlo.

- Yo no estaría tan segura...- murmuró Sakura tan bajo que ninguna de las chicas, con el ajetreo de ir de un lado a otro de la cocina, pudieron escucharlo. Pero los chicos sí que lo hicieron.

* ¿ Habéis escuchado ?- dijo Naruto exaltado- Kuso, Sakura-chan siempre termina descubriéndolo todo.

- ¡ Matsuri, despierta !- dijo Temari alzando la voz, a la vez que pegaba un golpe en la mesa para despejar a la castaña antes de que metiese la cara en el bol de leche que tenía delante.

- Mmmm...- rezongó la joven- Tengo sueño...

- Ya ha pasado la hora de dormir- habló Ino enérgica- No hace falta que nos cuentes por qué no has dormido, no te preocupes.

- Todo un detalle por tu parte, Ino-chan- dijo Matsuri sonriendo apenas.

- Lo sé, lo sé, soy un encanto. Ahora a desayunar.

Tanto las chicas como los chicos sonrieron al ver que la verdadera Ino había vuelto, y no esa muchacha triste que lloraba por Sai. Volvía a ser la joven que parecía querer comerse el mundo.

- Bueno, bueno, sólo quedan por confesar Sakura e Hinata. ¿ Qué jugosos secreto nos contarán ?- sonrió Tenten mientras se frotaba las manos y levantaba las cejas.

- Hermanita, no queremos saber sobre las perversiones de tu diario. Ya he leído bastantes y me has traumatizado.

- ¡ Maldita sea, Hanabi-chan, que yo no he escrito nada ! ¿ Vas a recordármelo siempre ?

- Hasta el final de mis días- asintió solemne la pequeña.

- ¡ Habla por ti !- exclamó Ino- Yo sí que quiero saberlo.

- La verdad es que yo también- añadió Tenten levantando la mano.

- Pues a ver, entre un sinfín de perversiones... hay cosas también muy tiernas. Hay hojas enteras dedicadas a sus ojos. Y a su sonrisa. Leyéndolo casi parece que estuviese hablando de un ángel.

- Me parece que voy a vomitar arcoiris- Sakura mostraba una mueca divertida mientras miraba a Hinata con las cejas levantadas.

- Bueno, los ángeles, muchos de ellos son representados así. Rubios y con los ojos azules.

- O de piel pálida y ojos y cabello negros como el carbón.- dijo Ino mirando a Sakura sugestivamente, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

- ¿ Consideras a Sai un ángel ?- preguntó Sakura- Anda que...

- Sabes perfectamente que me refería a Sasuke, frente- refunfuñó Ino sonrojada- Por eso te miraba a ti.

- Lo sé- asintió la pelirrosa- Pero el Uchiha tiene el pelo negro azulado. No negro como el carbón.

- Perdone usted- se rió Ino, levantando las manos, como declarándose culpable- Tampoco me he fijado tanto. Que suerte la mía: si hubiese mirado de más, a lo mejor aparecería muerta en cualquier lugar.

- Sí, el Uchiha tiene un club de fans más bien… violento.

- Por supuesto que me refería a eso- Ino rodó los ojos mientras impregnaba una buena dosis de sarcasmo a sus palabras- Para nada quería decir que eres una persona endemoniadamente celosa, y que la vida de cualquier chica corre peligro si se atreve a insinuar algo con Sasuke.

*No creo que haya sido lo más inteligente por parte de Ino- Naruto miraba a la rubia como se mira a un perrito moribundo- A Sakura no le hacen gracia esos temas.

- No soy celosa- gruñó Sakura- El hecho de que todas esas zorras arrastradas cuyo único objetivo en la vida es meterse en la cama del Uchiha, sin ninguna aspiración en la vida e ignorando olímpicamente la lucha de miles de mujeres a lo largo de la historia que intentaban alzar el orgullo y la dignidad de la mujer y que ahora está siendo aplastado por esas putas mononeuronales, siguen vivas, demuestran que tu teoría, no es cierta- concluyó toda airada la pelirrosa.

- No os metáis tanto con Sakura-chan- intervino Hinata terminando de tragarse una cucharada de cereal- Está más claro que el agua que no está celosa.- sonrió divertida.

- Todas sabemos que adora a esas… mmm… ¿ cómo las ha llamado ?- Tenten se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa- Sí, esas putas mononeuronales.

* Pues a mí me parece que sí que está celosa- Kiba se mostraba confundido.

* Claro que está celosa- Sasuke sonreía de lado, mientras el resto de los chicos lo miraban como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

- Bueno- comenzó Hanabi, levantándose de la mesa- De verdad que esta conversación es apasionante, pero creo que mejor deberíamos empezar con las confesiones. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabamos.

- ¿ Ya ?- preguntó Ino, extrañada- Pero si apenas son las oce de la mañana.

- ¿ Tienes algo mejor que hacer, cerda ?- le espetó Sakura mientras recogía la mesa- Algo a parte de violar a Sai mentalmente, quiero decir.

- ¿ Quieres pelea, frente de marquesina ? Porque la verdad, yo sé de bastantes cosas humillantes que tú me contaste a los doce.

- Tú lo has dicho: tenía doce años. ¿ A quién le importa eso ?

- Pues al resto de chicas. ¿ Les gustaría saber lo pervertida que eras ya a los doce años ? Porque la verdad…

- ¡ Ya basta !- chilló Tenten a la vez que agarraba a Sakura del brazo y tiraba de ella, intentando evitar que se abalanzase sobre Ino y le arrancase la larga melena a tirones- Vamos a terminar de recoger todo esto y vayamos a la sala. Después ya decidiremos qué hacer.

Las siete muchachas terminaron de recoger la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la sala. Temari cogió los dos papelitos restantes, por si decidían empezar ya con las confesiones. Se sentaron en el ya acostumbrado círculo, y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Al final, Hinata no pudo aguantar más la risa, y se dobló sobre si misma, tapándose la boca para intentar parar las carcajadas. El resto de chicas, a excepción de Ino y Sakura, siguieron el ejemplo de Hinata. Temari y Tenten se reían a mandíbula batiente, mientras Hanabi giraba la cabeza en un intento de evitar que nadie viese que se estaba riendo. Matsuri se mordía el labio con fuerza y soltaba esporádicas risitas.

- ¿ Se puede saber qué os causa tanta gracia ?- preguntó Ino, fulminándolas con la mirada.

- Sois graciosas, ahí sentadas, mirándoos como si os pudierais matar sólo con hacerlo. La verdad, no entiendo cómo aguantáis discutir tanto. ¿ No os cansáis ?- le contestó Tenten entre risas.

- La que me cansa es ella- contestó Sakura secamente.- Como si no tuviera ya suficente. Primero está ella: siempre con sus insinuaciones claramente sexuales ante todo. Luego mi equipo, empezando por Kakashi-sensei, que es un pervertido de primera que siempre llega tarde. Lo adoro, de verdad que sí, pero me crispa los nervios- continuó enumerando con los dedos- Tenemos al Uchiha egocéntrico, que está tan acostumbrado a que con sólo respirar a un montón de chicas se le caigan las bragas, que me asquea. Con ese aura de superioridad que dan ganas de destrozársela a golpes… También está Sai, que se ha convertido en una especie… de primo para mí, pero la verdad, las cosas que dice… Ino, tendrás que quererlo aún si sale con alguna secuela por mis golpes. Y Naruto…- sonrió dulcemente, un cambio que sorprendió a todos, después de que pareciera que quería partir el suelo de un puñetazo- Bueno, Naruto es Naruto. Es adorable, pero exaspera a todo el mundo. Lo mismo va para ti, Hinata. De verdad, que entre todos van a terminar por matarme.

- ¿ Qué haces para relajarte ?- le preguntó Tenten- Yo cuando veo que ya no soporto la mirada de superioridad de Neji, ni los gritos de Gai-sensei y Lee, me pongo a tirar kunais hasta que me tiemblan tanto las manos que ya no puedo ni sostenerlos. Deberías encontrar la manera de relajarte.

* ¿ Mirada de superioridad ?- gruñó el mencionado.

- Y la tengo- respondió Sakura- A las afueras de Konoha hay un lago, con un enorme árbol de cerezo en la orilla. La sombra es tan grande que nunca te molesta el sol. Huele a cerezo, y a hierba recién cortada- la pelirrosa cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente- Huele a lluvia y a hierbabuena, y a agua del lago. El silencio es abrumador y reconfortante, y siempre que voy me llevo un libro.

- Qué extraño- ironizó Ino.

- Me gusta mucho. Pienso... que no hay mejor sensación que una brisa fresca acariciándote la piel, y el olor a hierba, y a lluvia, y a páginas de libros. Cosas como esas te ayudan a evadirte de todo.

- ¿ Entonces te funciona ?

- No, no realmente- suspiró Sakura- Por lo menos no si se trata de mi equipo. Hasta a un lugar como ese logran robarle la calma.

- Bueno, bueno, no será para tanto. Fíjate en mi equipo: tengo que estar todo el día encima de Shikamaru ( no lo malentiendas, Temari ), porque si no no hace nada. Y tengo que estar siempre evitando que Chouji reviente de tanto comer. Y a demás tengo que vigilar que yo esté guapa, no causar una mala impresión...

- Tu vida es agotadora, cerda.- dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

- Lo sé, frente, lo sé. Por cierto, chicas, ¿ sabéis que el otro día un bombón se le acercó a nuestra frente de marquesina y le pidió salir ?- chilló la rubia, emocionada- Alto, de ojos claros y pelo oscuro, con el culo bien puesto...- suspiró largamente- Pero frete le pegó una paliza de las buenas. Ya sabemos que sientes que le eres infiel a Sasuke, pero no hacía falta que lo golpeases hasta casi dejarlo estéril.

* T-teme, cálmate, es normal que le pidan salir a Sakura-chan- tartamudeó Naruto al ver a su amigo con el Sharingan activado y girando enloquecido- Digo, es una chica muy inteligente, y es atractiva...- Sasuke dirigió su mirada psicópata hacia el pobre rubio, que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva- Vale, vale, todos sabemos que no tenía derecho porque Sakura-chan es tuya y todo eso, pero...

- Claro que hacía falta- la cortó la pelirrosa- Me hizo unas proposiciones demasiado subiditas de tono. Además se creía que era idiota: escuché claramente como apostaba con sus amigos que podía llevarme a la cama en menos de una semana- la chica bufó despectivamente- Lo que yo decía, los hombres son una mierda.

* ¿ Qué quería propasarse con mi hermanita ?- chilló Naruto, a punto de dejarlos a todos sordos- ¡ Hay que matarlo ! Lo buscaremos por todas partes, da igual dónde se encuentre, daremos con ese asqueroso pervertido y lo torturaremos hasta que suplique por nuestro perdón.

* Y no se lo daremos- contestó para sorpresa de todos Sasuke.

* Necesitaremos varios kunais- comenzó Naruto contando con los dedos.

* Y mi katana- asintió el pelinegro.

* Una cuerda.

* Una mesa de torturas.

* Un mazo de esos que tienen pinchos, ´ttebayo.

* Un aparato de esos que te estiran los miembros hasta que se te separan del cuerpo, y mucho ácido para echárselo por encima.

* Teme...- susurró Naruto con la cara pálida- Me das miedo.

* Hmp.

- ¡ Si será cerdo !- gritó Temari, fuera de si- Mira que pueden llegar a ser asquerosos los hombres, de verdad que dan asco.

- Que falta de respeto- asintió Hinata, de acuerdo-Deberías haberlo dejado estéril. No casi, sino totalmente estéril.

* H-hinata-chan- tartamudeó Naruto con miedo.

*Vaya con Hinata- silbó Kiba, asombrado.

- No es que me sorprenda, la verdad- dijo Tenten, encogiéndose de hombros con el ceño fruncido- Hombres como esos son despreciables.- suspiró con cansancio- Pero no se puede hacer nada: lo único que nos queda es amenazarlos con arrebatarles la posibilidad de tener hijos, o clavarles kunais hasta que parezcan un coladero. Nada, nada, no merece la pena amargarnos pensando en eso, ¿ si ? Opino que lo mejor es que nos pongamos ya con las confesiones, ya que... ¿ Matsuri ?

La castaña de pelo corto había caído nuevamente al suelo, hecha un ovillo, y se había quedado profundamente dormida. Ya parecía que iba a ser costumbre.

- Es tan mona cuándo está dormida...- suspiró Temari, enternecida- Ojalá mi hermano se de cuenta de la mujer que tiene delante. A veces los hombres pueden ser tan idiotas. Y mientras, miles de mujeres muriendo de amor.

- Algo así dijo mi hermana- intervino Hanabi, inclinándose sobre la castaña- Lo mejor será despertarla, para que podamos empezar con las confesiones. Después puede dormir.

- Tienes razón- suspiró resignada la rubia de coletas. Movió con suavidad a su amiga hasta que por fin, después de un rato y varios golpecitos más fuertes de la cuenta, logró despertarla.

- Bien, comencemos de una vez.- las apremió Tenten.

* Que le toque a Hina-chan, que le toque a Hina-chan, que le toque a Hina-chan...- repetía Naruto, con los dedos cruzados.

- Sakura- leyó Temari en el papelito que había escogido.

* Kuso.

- Pues nada, a mí me toca mañana- Hinata sonreía aliviada, hasta que la mirada psicópata de Sakura la hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.- Quiero decir... ¡ Qué pena ! Con las ganas que tenía yo... ¡ Qué suerte tienes !- exclamó, sonriendo nerviosa..

- Ya- Sakura se acomodó en su sitio mientras miraba fijamente a sus amigas, que esperaban expectantes a que comenzase su confesión. Sin prisas, se apartó un mechón rosado que le acariciaba el rostro y se lo metió con suavidad detrás de la oreja. Por fin, decidió que ya era hora de comenzar a hablar.- Bueno, soy Sakura Haruno y tengo dieciséis años. No provengo de una familia rica, ni soy la heredera de ningún clan importante. Mis padres no eran ninjas, si no comerciantes. Ambos están ahora mismo... muertos- su mirada se oscureció, pero continuó sin vacilar- Y supongo que saber que no pude impedir que los asesinasen, ser consciente de lo débil que siempre he sido, hizo que quisiese cambiar. Los vi allí, desangrándose, con la mirada perdida, y no pude hacer más que enloquecer de dolor. De ver que la vida se les había escapado del cuerpo. Ahora mismo, mi familia es el equipo siete. Kakashi-sensei ahora es como mi padre, lo amo como si lo fuese. Naruto... Naruto es mi hermano, me protege de todo, me cuida y me mima, a pesar de que no lo merezca. Y yo intento cuidarlo de la misma manera, aunque yo soy más egoísta. Lo hago porque si le pasase algo... yo moriría. Sé que soy más fuerte, lo sé. Pero si ellos dos desapareciesen de mi vida, yo ya no sería nada. Igual que con Sai, y no te pongas celosa, cerda. Antes ya he dicho que es como un primo para mí.

* Sakura-chan...- Naruto estaba sorprendido y emocionado a partes iguales. Sus azules orbes estaban brillantes debido a la emoción y a las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele. Nunca se imaginó que llegase a significar tanto para su compañera, que se mostraba tan fría y distante con los temas sentimentales.

- ¿ Y Sasuke, frente ?- preguntó Ino con suavidad- ¿ Qué pasa con Sasuke ?

La joven pelirrosa respiró hondo, pero no contestó. El ambiente de la sala se tornó espeso, y aunque pareciese mentira, el mencionado comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de verdad. Aunque a él lo que pensase esa molestia rosada no le importaba. Para nada.

- Sasuke...- interrumpió Sakura el incómodo momento, con una voz ligeramente más ronca- Él...- volvió a detenerse, cerrando y abriendo la boca, indecisa- Bueno, empezaré por el principio. Yo era una niña... diferente, podría decirse. Me encantaba leer sobre todas las cosas, y anhelaba aprender cosas nuevas, no sé, absorber conocimientos, saber más. Era muy tímida, introvertida, y no era lo que se dice... muy agraciada. No es como que ahora soy guapa, lo que quiero decir es que, cuando era pequeña, al tener un cuerpecito pequeño, mis defectos destacaban más. Tengo una frente enorme, lo admito, aunque quién lo diga le partiré la cara- añadió, amenazante- En una cabecita pequeña destacaba muchísimo, y como no quería que se notase, me la tapaba con una mata de pelo rosa. Parecía un monstruito, con toda esa mata de pelo en la cara. Y, como es obvio, y como parece que se continúa haciendo, los niños tienden a insultar y marginar a aquellos que son diferentes. Se burlaban de mí, me hacían sentir horrible, distinta, me decían que jamás nadie me querría. Las chicas me decían que jamás tendría novio, como si fuera el mayor insulto que se le puede decir a alguien. Ahora no me importa, pero antes... bueno, toda niña sueña con su cuento de hadas, y a mí me aseguraron que jamás lo tendría. ¿ Quién iba a enamorarse de una cerebrito que lo único que hacía era leer, una sabihonda, que encima era fea ?

En ese punto la joven se detuvo a respirar, con la mirada perdida. Todos los presentes en la sala, tanto chicos como chicas, miraban a la pelirrosa, asombrados. Ella estaba abriendo su corazón, contándoles los temores de su infancia.

- Yo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que tuvieran razón, de no tener jamás mi final feliz, ni ese novio que me ame como para enloquecer si me perdiera, ni ese primer beso que te hace doler el corazón de la emoción, ni el famoso beso bajo la lluvia... Ni los paseos en el parque, los abrazos, el memorizar el olor de su pelo...- la chica se rió sarcástica- Un montón de cursilerías. Pero como ya he dicho, era una niña. Y entonces apareció Ino- hacía tiempo que la joven no llamaba a la rubia por su nombre, y en ese momento todos supieron que iba a abrir su corazón una vez más- Ella era... eran tan perfecta que dolía- frunció los labios, como si realmente le produjese dolor físico decirlo, aunque más bien lo dañado era su orgullo- Unos ojos azules que brillaban de una manera impresionante, una frente normal, una carita de nariz respingona y mejillas sonrosadas... Tenía un pelo perfecto rubio platino, y una sonrisa que parecía que iba a deslumbrar al mismo sol. Era tan delicada... le gustaban las flores, y hablaba pausado, con una voz tan dulce que parecía que en cualquier momento se fuese a poner a cantar. Era totalmente... hermosa. Y sin embargo, no pude odiarla por ser tan perfecta, porque, aunque pensaba que se iba a meter conmigo, que se iba a unir a todos esos niños que hacían de mi vida un infierno... alguien tan perfecto como ella, que podría regodearse en mi desgracia, y con razón... ella... _ella quiso ser mi amiga_. Fue la primera persona que quiso ser mi amiga. Y no lo entendía- continuó su relato, exaltada- ¡ Por favor, si se trataba de mí ! Pero fue amable conmigo: jugábamos juntas a todo, me contaba sus secretos y yo le contaba a ella los míos, me enseñaba todas las flores que conocía, cómo hacer arreglos hermosos arreglos florales... Recuerdo que por aquella época todos los días le llevaba a mi madre un arreglo floral. Nuestra casa olía siempre a flores, y era muy colorida gracias a ellas. Mi madre siempre se sorprendía por lo bonitos que eran los arreglos. Decía que los tenía que haber hecho una profesional- Sakura tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese viendo a través de sus ojos lo que estaba relatando- Pero bueno, como dijo antes Ino... lo bueno siempre se acaba. Y todo porque fui tan estúpida como para creer que los cuentos de hadas sí que podían existir para mí.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir ?- indagó Tenten.

- ¿ Qué más ?- sonrió la pelirrosa, sarcástica- Pues Sasuke Uchiha.

* Teme...- comenzó Naruto- me temo que ya entras en la historia.

* Hmp.

- Bueno, pues... la primera vez que vi a Sasuke Uchiha... no sabía que era Sasuke Uchiha- al ver el enorme interrogante en la cara de todas sus amigas, añadió- Quiero decir, que lo vi y simplemente me pareció... el ser más perfecto que había visto nunca. Me acordé de los cuentos de mamá, en los que la chica andaba por la calle y de pronto veía por primera vez a alguien, y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y sentía que, simplemente, había nacido para ese instante, porque desde ese momento sabía que esa persona era con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida. Todo eso fue lo que sentí en ese instante, aunque claro, no quedó todo tan romántico, porque no fue para nada recíproco, y encima me choqué con una farola- frunció los labios, enfadada- Mi frente se veía aún más horrible y llamativa toda morada.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia. ¿ Sakura tuvo ese momento tan cursi sólo con verlo ? ¿ Y teniendo unos seis años ?

- El caso es que me enamoré de él sin saber que era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, del que todas las niñas hablaban. Tampoco sabía que era el chico que le gustaba a Ino.- la chica bajó la voz al decir esto último- El resto ya lo sabéis. Me enamoré locamente de él, y fui tan estúpida como para dejar de lado a la única persona que le importé por un chico que estaba claro desde el principio que jamás se iba a fijar en mí. Pero supongo que tenía envidia- la chica se encogió de hombros- Ino era la chica perfecta, era imposible que no se fijara en ella. Creo que por eso sentía tanta satisfacción cuando la rechazaba, cuando no le hacía caso. Sabía que era malo pensar de esa manera, pero no lo podía evitar. De todas formas, recibía mi castigo, me lo imponía yo misma, pensando en que si no se fijaba en un ser tan perfecto como ella, ¿ qué posibilidades tenía de que se fijase en mí ? Y eso. Por esa parte no hay nada más que contar. Fui estúpida, aunque me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de que todas esas cosas no existen. Ni el momento perfecto, ni el beso perfecto, ni el amor perfecto. He sufrido demasiado. He perdido demasiado. Soy demasiado orgullosa, y lo más lógico sería decir que todo fue un capricho de niña pequeña. De esa manera quizás podría salvar un poco mi orgullo. Pero todas habéis sido francas, y no sería justo que os mintiera. He estado locamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, ese... ese... ese cabrón, desde siempre. Y es un engreído, orgulloso, cabrón, idiota, pedante, y...y... y no se me ocurren más insultos, pero supongo que lo habéis entendido. Pero lo amo. Y sé que no debería, y de verdad que no quiero, pero como vosotras sabéis muy bien, no se puede controlar. Claro que ya no es como antes, ambos hemos crecido. Ahora ya no veo en él todo lo bueno y lo sigo ciegamente. Ya no soy así de sumisa. Simplemente, ya no está en mi naturaleza. Yo también soy orgullosa, y lucho por lo que creo. No actúo pensando en qué es lo que opinarán los demás de mí. La verdad, me vale una mierda.- se detuvo un momento y agregó- Lo último que quiero decir es que supongo que habréis escuchado que intenté matarlo. Quiero que sepáis que estaba desesperada, y en serio creía que la muerte era lo único que le daría algo de paz. De todas formas no pude. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte, y tampoco pude salvarlo de si mismo.

- De eso sí que no puedes culparte- le dijo Tenten- Si amas a alguien, quieres su bien, pero ¿ matarlo ? Aunque eso es lo que lo salve, no puedes arrebatarle su vida. Si amas a alguien... no puedes verlo morir.

- Lo sé- asintió la pelirrosa- Ahora está de vuelta y tiene a su sensei, a su mejor amigo-casi-hermano y a su séquito de fans. Supongo que es feliz, y está bien. Yo también lo soy. Tengo a mi sensei, a mi hermano y a vosotras. Tengo a Tsunade-sama, a Shizune-san y al hospital. Tengo a mis libros, y mi espacio en la sombra bajo mi árbol de cerezo. Y creo que todo está bien, y que así es como debe ser. Tengo a la medicina, que la amo porque es lo más parecido a ser Dios. Porque le devuelves la vida a gente que está a punto de morir, porque regeneras tejidos, devuelves sangre a las venas, sientes el reconfortante fluir del chackra en tu interior. Y no puedo quejarme. Porque estoy bien.

- Necesitas amor, Sakura, no puedes rendirte...- le dijo Ino con suavidad.

- No, Ino, no lo entiendes- dijo la pelirrosa, cortante- El amor no es para mí. Quizás sí para vosotras, pero para mí no. Nunca lo ha sido, y está claro que nunca lo será. Y no lo quiero. Quedáoslo vosotras. Sólo sirve para sufrir y para perder el tiempo. Si no os importa, voy a subirme a leer un rato. Creo que ya lo he dicho todo. Si me queda algo, me avisáis y lo digo en otro momento. No me encuentro bien.

La pelirrosa se levantó con agilidad y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Se giró una última vez y, tras una mirada indescifrable dirigida a sus amigas, subió y se perdió de vista.

- Tsk, es demasiado testaruda- se quejó Ino, chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia- Le voy a meter a golpes que se va a casar con Sasuke Uchiha. Y cuando tenga a un bebé de él en sus brazos, me acercaré y me reiré en su cara. Con lo inteligente que es, y parece tonta en este tema.

- No seas tan dura con ella, Ino-chan- le aconsejó Hinata- Lo está pasando mal. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos por hoy.

- Tienes razón, Hinata-chan- la secundó Tenten- Subamos arriba y que cada una haga lo que quiera. Me parece que han sido demasiadas emociones.

- Por lo menos he sacado en claro que alguna vez me apreció- suspiró Ino- Creí que me odiaba.

- ¡ No digas eso, Ino-chan !- la reprendió severamente Hinata- Claro que te quiere, pero las dos sois demasiado orgullosas.

- Mira quién habló...- la pinchó Hanabi.

- ¡ Yo no soy orgullosa !

Y así es como comenzó otra de las tantas peleas de hermanas de las que las chicas ya se estaban acostumbrando. Parecía increíble que la siempre tímida Hinata y la fría Hanabi pudiesen entrar en tan acaloradas y absurdas peleas.

- Bueno- suspiró Tenten con cansancio- Subamos nosotras también antes de que explote la casa por culpa de esas dos. Y lo mejor sería evitar a Sakura: cuando está de mal genio, y sé que ahora lo está, la vida de todo ser viviente que se cruce en su camino corre peligro.

- Lo mismo dig... ¡ Matsuri !- chilló Temari, hastiada.

Y es que la pequeña castaña de ojos oscuros había vuelto a caer dormida en el suelo.

- Dejémosla ahí- sonrió Ino con malicia- Ya sabéis, como lección para que aprenda que no puede quedarse dormida en todas partes- añadió al ver las caras de Temari y Tenten.

- No, mejor que duerma en su cama, que sino después le dolerá todo el cuerpo. Pero despertémosla de otra forma.

La rubia de cuatro coletas les hizo una señal para que la siguieran. Las tres subieron arriba de las escaleras y, después de tomar aire con fuerza, Temari pegó un grito que dejó sordas por unos instantes a Ino y a Tenten.

- ¡ Matsuri !

La castaña se levantó asustada y confundida. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sola, miró hacia arriba y las vio allí a las tres riéndose de ella. Enfadada, subió las escaleras inflando los mofletes y dando fuertes pasos. Nadie hería su orgullo de esa manera y era tratado con amabilidad.

- ¡ Oh, vamos, Matsu, no te enfades... !

- ¡ Dejad de gritar de una jodida vez !

El alarido de Sakura las dejó a todas pálidas y temblorosas. De forma unánime, decidieron que lo mejor era no volver a armar escándalo. Por el bien de sus corazoncitos palpitantes. Para que no se parasen, vaya. Para ser tan rosada, Sakura daba mucho miedo.

La pelirrosa entró a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Agradecía que Hinata y Hanabi hubiesen tenido la consideración de no entrar todavía y dejarle un tiempo de reflexión. Necesitaba pensar en la soledad de su cuarto. Y, por otra parte, aunque no quería admitirlo, le avergonzaba mirar a las chicas a la cara. Después de haber dicho todo lo que había dicho... ¿ Cómo iba a tomarse Ino en serio sus insultos si prácticamente le había gritado a la cara que era una diosa ? Y con respecto a todo lo que había dicho sobre el Uchiha...

Esperaba de corazón que sus sospechas no fuesen acertadas. Si lo que pensaba que estaba pasando con esas supuestas vacaciones era cierto, su orgullo estaría fuertemente dañado. O irremediablemente destruido.

_Ah, cómo echaba de menos estar sentada a la sombra de su cerezo, entre hojas de libros y aire con olor a lluvia._

* * *

**¡ Aquí el octavo capítulo !**

**Ya lo he dicho antes, pero lo repito: ¡ Gomen ! Siento de verdad haber tardado tanto, pero me han pasado muchas, muchas cosas, y no he podido. Pero, ¿ sabéis desde dónde estoy actualizando para mis queridos lectores ? ¡ Desde Noruega ! Pues sí, ahí estoy de viaje, y en mi hotel hay wi-ffi, por lo que me puse a tope a escribir en el avión y aquí está. El problema es que mañana me voy de este hotel y pasaré la noche en un tren, que no tiene wi-ffi. En el siguiente hotel creeeeo que tengo, pero no lo puedo asegurar. Responderé a vuestros reviews ( si me dejáis alguno, está claro, jejeje ), si Kami-sama quiere y me da wi-ffi. Si tenéis un ratito, rezad por mí.**

**Pasando a otra cosa... ¿ Os esperábais que hablase Sakura ? Supongo que hay gente que sí, pero en general creo que pensábais que iba a hablar Hinata. En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de los chicos y el pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura. Y obviamente, la confesión de la única chica que queda, nuestra querida Hina-chan.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, opinad en los reviews, porque no os podéis imaginar la alegría que me entra al ver que os habéis molestado en comentar mi historia. **

**Os dejo que ya estoy muy cansada. ¡ Os quiero ! ¡ Ah, por cierto ! Escribí hace un tiempo un nuevo ShinoHana. Se llama " Locura de amor ". Si os apetece... pues ahí está.**

**Una última cosita. Lectura recomendada: Puro, de Julianna Baggot. Hace poco han sacado la segunda parte, Fusión. Ya está. Ya no os canso.**

**Y ahora sí que sí.**

**Ya nos leemos. ¡ Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews opinando sobre este nuevo cap !**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


	9. La luna que jamás volverá a esconderse

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, Shikatema, Saino, Kibanabi.**

**Nada, aquí estoy de nuevo, con el noveno capítulo y la última confesión de todas, la de nuestra querida Hinata.**

**Abajo del todo dejo la nota de autor, que es bastante larga, pero agradecería que la leyeseis, porque contesto algunas dudas y sugerencias que se me han planteado en los reviews.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo, y ya nos leemos más abajo.**

**¡ Dentro el noveno capítulo de 7 Historias !**

* * *

**7 HISTORIAS**

_**La luna que jamás volverá a esconderse**_

Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Pelo rosa, ojos verdes. Voz chillona. Un dolor de cabeza. Llorona. _Molesta_.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre había tenido claro su opinión hacia las mujeres. En general eran molestas. No entendía la manía que tenían los hombres que lo rodeaban de hablar de ellas como si no tenerlas fuese una tortura. Física, obviamente, porque tomando como ejemplo las conversaciones que había oído, claramente ese _aprecio, _si se le podía llamar así, no conllevaba ni una pizca de sentimiento. Era algo más... hormonal.

No es que él fuese del otro bando, como le decía el dobe de Naruto en algunas ocasiones. Si una mujer era guapa, pues lo era. Punto. No es que le gustase, ni que se sintiese atraído, ni nada por el estilo. Era una opinión objetiva. Pero no iba más allá. Nunca le habían interesado las mujeres, quizás por su manía de chillar cuándo el aparecía, o de ver el romance en todas partes, o porque pensaban que a él de pronto le iba a salir una brillante armadura y de su boca iban a salir un montón de palabras de amor.

No le veía el caso a salir con ninguna. Vale, tenía dieciséis años, y lo más normal a esa edad es salir con alguna, besar a alguna... Pero eso era estúpido. Él no iba a ir por ahí con ninguna chica porque la gente pensase que él en realidad era gay. ¡ Gay él ! ¡ Pero si era la hombría personificada ! Él estaría con la chica con la que quisiese renacer su clan. Mucha gente consideraría eso cursi. Darle todo a una sola mujer. Pero vamos, él era Sasuke Uchiha, claramente no era algo cursi. Era más bien práctico. No iba a perder su tiempo con cualquiera.

En definitiva: las mujeres eran molestas. Y la que reinaba sobre ellas, la que estaba en lo alto del trono burlándose de él, era Sakura Haruno. Esa molestia rosada... Esa pelusa rosa... Kami-sama, no salía de sus pensamientos. Ella siempre había sido colorida. Luminosa. Brillaba tanto que le daba dolor de cabeza. Tenía una voz chillona que no dejaba de repetir su nombre. Lo seguía, _lo acosaba_. Pensaba que él iba a empezar una relación amorosa, en plan príncipe y campesina que se transforma en princesa.

Sakura creía que iban a empezar a salir. ¡ Tenían doce años ! Además, él tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Mucho, mucho más importantes.

Pero ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Desde su confesión no paraba de pensar, de replantearse varias cosas. ¿ El enamoramiento de Sakura fue tan infantil como él creía ? ¿ Realmente ella lo quería por ser quién era, con todos y cada uno de sus defectos, y no por ser Sasuke Uchiha, aquel por el que todas las chicas morían ? Siempre pensó que Sakura quería estar con él porque era como una especie de trofeo, algo inalcanzable. Y ahora, comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto sabía realmente de ella.

Al parecer, ella pasó por una mala infancia, donde todo el mundo se burlaba de ella, donde nadie la quería. Y apareció la Yamanaka, y a pesar de ser la única persona que la aceptó, ella dejó de ser su amiga porque no soportaba la idea de pensar que tuviera que ver a su mejor amiga saliendo con él. Entonces es cuando Sakura comenzó a cambiar: pelo largo para agradarle, una molesta y nada efectiva actitud coqueta, proclamando su amor a los cuatro vientos... Por él dejó de ser la chica tímida, porque pensó que Sasuke Uchiha quería a una chica atrevida. Con lo inteligente que era, y lo tonta que fue en esos momentos.

Ahora Sakura era seria, pensaba que era un cabrón y ya no creía en el amor. Pero lo amaba. Ella lo amaba como nadie lo había amado nunca. Ella murió miles de veces por él. Ella dejó que él la dañase una y otra vez, que la destrozase. Porque pensaba que morir lentamente era mejor que vivir sin él. Pero se fue, él huyó de la aldea como un maldito cobarde y la dejó tirada en una banca, y a pesar de todas la humillaciones ella aún lo amaba. Y no lograba entender por qué tenía ese sentimiento en el pecho, por qué su corazón ardía, y por qué no podía dejar de penar en ella. En su ceño fruncido, la forma en la que se mordía el labio cuando pensaba, o cuando se ponía nerviosa. Sus ojos verdes que miraban a todo el mundo con fiereza y dolor. Su nariz respingona que se le sonrojaba cuándo hacía demasiado frío y la hacía parecer adorable, y la manera en la que se mordía el interior de la mejilla cuándo se enfadaba y trataba de frenar las palabras que querían salir de su boca. Por qué no podía dejar de admirar su inteligencia, porque era la chica más inteligente que había conocido nunca. No sabía la razón por la que no podía dejar de deleitarse con el suave movimiento de sus caderas al andar, el elegante movimiento de su pelo cuándo se daba la vuelta. Y tampoco sabía por qué le encantaba su desprecio por lo femenino, a pesar de que ella sin saberlo era el ser más atrayente que había podido admirar. Y definitivamente, no entendía por qué le divertía cuándo la chica desprendía veneno de su boca, cuándo utilizaba sus frecuentes ironías y su hiriente sarcasmo. Le parecía fascinante.

El joven Uchiha abrió los ojos, alarmado. ¿ En qué momento se paró a detallar con tanta precisión a su compañera pelirrosa ? ¿ Realmente había llegado a pensar que era adorable y atrayente ? Su confesión lo había perturbado demasiado. Más de lo que debería, porque a él no tenían que importarle esas cosas. Pero lo hacían. ¡ Maldita sea ! Se había colado en sus pensamientos y no podía echarla. Ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Deslizó su mirada por la sala en la que se encontraba. El resto de shinobis ya hacía un par de horas que estaban durmiendo. Después de la confesión de Sakura, ninguno le habló. Supuso que era porque pensaban que quería estar solo. Pues habían acertado.

Lo mejor era intentar dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando volviese a ver a esa molesta motita de polvo rosa, esperaba que sus pensamientos se aclarasen algo.

Y su estúpido corazón. Sobre todo su estúpido corazón.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gruñó con frustración cuando el sol se coló por la ventana de su cuarto y le recordó que era un nuevo día.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que empezó a ver motitas de colores. Con un gritito de fastidio, cogió su almohada del suelo y la colocó con fuerza en la cama, para después estampar su cabeza sin delicadeza alguna en ella.

El aire caliente de debajo de la almohada le impedía respirar, así que terminó por arrastrarse fuera de la cama, hasta terminar sentada en el suelo.

Había dormido a intervalos irregulares. Ahora despierta, ahora dormida. Claro que sus ratos de dormida duraban, como máximo, media hora.

Parpadeó intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba, y vio la característica melena negro-azulada de Hinata desparramada por la cama. Su brillante oscuridad contrastaba con el blanco de las sábanas. Hanabi estaba dormida en posición fetal, abrazando a la almohada y murmurando en sueños.

La pelirrosa apartó la mirada y se impulsó con las manos para levantarse del suelo. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo en la cama, era mejor levantarse que quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

Se detuvo delante del espejo y bufó intentando apartarse un mechón rosa de la cara. El muy maldito volvía siempre al mismo sitio. Se frotó los ojos para eliminar los restos del sueño que aún eran visibles en su cara y se recolocó la camiseta que se le había subido al estar dando vueltas en la cama. Cogió un libro que tenía en la mesita de noche, junto a un vaso de agua y un par de pergaminos, y salió de la habitación de puntillas, intentando no despertar a ninguna de las hermanas Hyuga.

Los fríos escalones de piedra hicieron que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral, y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar un gemido de disconformidad. Bajó las escaleras a paso ligero, acostumbrándose al frío que notaba en su piel, mientras sus pensamientos no paraban de girar en su cabeza, mareándola. ¿ Qué diría el Uchiha si escuchase lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior ? ¿ Se burlaría, o simplemente frunciría los labios con desprecio y la ignoraría ? No es que le importase realmente, por supuesto que no, pero le dolía a su orgullo, que no quería doblegarse. Además, estaba confundida, porque lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Todas sus amigas tenían claro a quién amaban, y ella también, pero a la vez lo odiaba. Confuso, confuso.

Apretó con fuerza el libro que tenía en la mano y se dirigió con pasos firmes al sofá. Se tiró en él y comenzó a leer.

Leer siempre la relajaba. Y Kami-sama sabía que ahora mismo, eso era lo que más necesitaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Me pregunto cómo les irá a mis queridos ninjas- Tsunade miró a Shizune, que levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba revisando para mirar a la Hokague- A estas alturas, ya habrán salido a la luz bastantes secretos.

- Supongo que sí- contestó la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero aún me pregunto si esto es legal.

- La verdad, no lo creo. Pero es divertido.

- Oh, bien- la chica rodó los ojos, exasperada- Entonces ya está todo resuelto.

- Todo no. Resulta que, bueno... Hay una parte de este pequeño juego que he montado que no te había contado.

- ¿ Las pastillas tienen efectos secundarios ? Las chicas se van a soltar totalmente, se han emborrachado con las pastillas... No, no, espera, no me lo diga... ¿ las pastillas estaban modificadas de manera que adquirieran una parte de sus intereses y las chicas comenzarán una revolución proclamando el derecho del sake a ser considerado una bebida tan imprescindible como el agua ?

- ¡ Shizune !- exclamó la rubia, sorprendida- ¡ Eso es una idea fantástica ! Lamentablemente, no sé si eso es posible. Y no se me había ocurrido.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿ qué es ?- preguntó curiosa.

- Resulta que el efecto de las pastillas termina aproximadamente en una semana.

- Eso ya lo sé. Hoy a media noche termina esa semana, por lo que las pastillas ya estarán perdiendo efecto. Pero usted le dio al chico Nara un botecito a parte, un recambio de pastillas.

- ¿ Te refieres a un frasquito como este ?- preguntó la Hokague con una pícara sonrisa, a la vez que extraía de uno de los cajones del escritorio un pequeño bote y lo agitaba ante una perpleja Shizune.

- ¿ Pero cómo... ?

- Verás- comenzó la rubia mientras cerraba el cajón y depositaba el frasco encima de la mesa, observando con una sonrisa las pastillas rojo sangre que contenía su interior- A Shikamaru le di dos botes. El primero, contenía ocho pastillas. Siete para ellos, y una octava por si a ese baka de Naruto se le perdía, la destrozaba o se la terminaba metiendo por la nariz, no lo sé. Quizás él pensó que fue un error que metiera esa octava pastilla, teniendo un segundo botecito con varias pastillas más. Pero estaba todo fríamente calculado- dijo, dándose unos leves golpecitos en la sien- Me aseguré de que Shikamaru entendiese que primero tenía que utilizar el bote de las ocho pastillas. ¿ Sabes por qué ?

- Tengo la sensación de que me lo va a decir ahora mismo.

- Pues sí. En ese segundo bote, en ese frasquito de pastillas, lo que realmente hay... son caramelos de cereza. Prefiero los de menta, pero necesitaba que fuesen rojos, y curiosamente, los caramelos eran exactamente iguales que las pastillas. Eso me dio la idea.

- ¿ Pero no estaba todo fríamente calculado ?

La Hokague soltó un bufido de resignación, pero miró a su ayudante y amiga con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No se te escapa una, ¿ nee ? Por eso tengo este bote con pastillas reales- dijo, moviendo el frasco lleno de pastillas, provocando un suave repiqueteo al chocar estas contra el cristal- Al principio sí que pensaba darles este segundo frasquito, pero cambié de idea. Verás, pasaba por delante de una tienda de dulces, y por casualidad vi las mismas pastillas que estaba creando en el escaparate de esa tienda. Como comprenderás, no lo entendía, y le pregunté al dueño qué eran. Resulta que eran caramelos de cereza, y ahí se me ocurrió la idea. Ya tenía preparado el verdadero frasco con pastillas que serviría como recambio por si estas se acababan, por lo que me lo he guardado y le he dado a Shikamaru un frasco lleno de caramelos de cereza. ¿ Ahora lo entiendes ?

- No estoy segura. Creo que ahora lo entiendo un poco menos- replicó, frunciendo el ceño- Si el frasco de repuesto contiene caramelos de cereza, cuando el efecto de las pastillas pase totalmente, serán descubiertos. ¿ Y si para entonces aún no han confesado todas las chicas ? No resultaría justo, y encima su plan se estropearía. ¿ Para qué necesita que descubran a los chicos ?

- En realidad, la respuesta a todo eso es bastante sencilla- la rubia Hokague se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se estiró, en un intento de hacer desaparecer la incomodidad de sus músculos, que los sentía agarrotados- Mira, todo radica en que puedo predecir con cierta exactitud lo que van a hacer las chicas. Si tú estuvieses encerrada en una casa hasta que confieses parte de tu vida, hasta que cuentes lo que has sentido, y recuerda que ellas creen que pueden estar allí indefinidamente, ¿ qué harías ?

- Pues supongo que hacerlo, para salir cuando antes.

- Exacto. Claro que también cabe la posibilidad de que hayan decidido rebelarse, pero lo veo improbable. Supongo que se vengarán después. Pero de eso no hay que preocuparse por ahora- movió la mano de arriba a bajo, quitándole importancia- Lo de los chicos también es lógico. Ellas deben saber que lo han escuchado todo. Sí, no creo que se hubieran imaginado su confesión de esa forma, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que si no jamás dirían nada.

- Salvo Hinata, Tsunade-sama, ella ya le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba.

- Es cierto- asintió la Hokague- También hay que decir que pensaba que iba a morir. Pero ahora lo dirá todo, y no será fruto de la desesperación de pensar que él puede morir. Ahora lo hará rodeada de amigas.

- Ya. Pero me sigue sin parecer justo.

- ¡ Por Kami-sama ! Ya lo sé, pero necesito que dejen esas tensiones entre ellos, porque perjudica a las misiones, a ellos mismos, a la seguridad de la aldea y a mis nervios.

- Claro, Tsunade-sama, pero ahora los que corren peligro son ellos. No creo que ellas se alegren de enterarse de que están allí. Y no sé si recuerda que dos de ellas son Hyugas, con el Byakugan y las técnicas de su clan, otra tiene un abanico gigante, también hay una maestra de armas, una alumna del mismo Kazekague, otra experta en el control de mentes y, por si lo ha olvidado, otra es su alumna. Una alumna muy violenta, portadora de una fuerza sobrehumana, conocimientos médicos que puede utilizar para matarlos de maneras bastante originales y crueles, una inteligencia muy desarrollada y, por qué no, muy mala leche.

- Vale, me has vuelto a pillar- contestó la rubia, con las manos alzadas en gesto de rendición- Lo hago porque será divertido.

- ¡¿ Divertido ?! - Shizune estaba horrorizada. ¡ Eso sería una matanza !

- Sí, divertido. Sólo imagínate las caras de ellas cuándo se enteren de que todo lo que han dicho ha sido escuchado por los siete shinobis que menos quieren ver en esos momentos. ¡ Va a ser épico !

Y con un chillido de emoción, se levantó de su silla de un salto y salió por la puerta, imaginándose con una sonrisa, todo lo que podría estar pasando en esa casa.

- Kuso- Shizune se pasó una mano por la cara, con cansancio- De un golpe van a desaparecer del mapa siete de los mejores shinobis. Hokague-sama no debería beber mientras idea sus extraños planes. Borra de un plumazo cualquier posibilidad de que salgan bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akamaru fue el primero en despertar. Abrió primero un ojo, perezoso. Olisqueó un poco el aire y abrió el otro. Notó enseguida la presencia de otra persona, alguien que no era ni su dueño ni ninguno de sus amigos. Ni siquiera era un chico.

Se levantó del suelo para estirar sus patas y se dirigió hacia donde dormía su dueño. Con el hocico lo movió un poco, pero como no despertaba, decidió lanzarse encima suyo y ladrarle en el oido.

* ¡ Akamaru !

Kiba se despertó de golpe y dio un salto para ponerse de pie y alejarse un poco de su querido perro. Miró confundido a su alrededor y comprobó que ya era de día. Deslizó su mirada por la habitación y dio un respingo al notar la penetrante mirada de Gaara.

* ¿ Cuánto rato llevas despierto ?- preguntó ya más tranquilo, desperezándose de una manera sorprendentemente parecida a como lo había hecho su fiel amigo minutos antes.

* Un par de horas- contestó escuetamente el pelirrojo. Y cuando parecía que no iba a decir nada más, añadió- Ella lleva aproximadamente una hora- y señaló con la cabeza uno de los sofás.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba el joven, y se sorprendió de no haber notado que en él estaba leyendo Sakura. Parecía nerviosa, y cambiaba constantemente de postura. Estaba semi-recostada, pero no paraba de mover rítmicamente uno de sus pies y, a pesar de que realmente daba la impresión de estar leyendo, Kiba se percató de que tenía el libro al revés.

* Voy a despertar a los demás. Todos tenemos que estar despiertos en cuanto aparece una de ellas.

Gaara asintió, y sus ojos aguamarina siguieron a la figura del castaño, que iba de un lado a otro de la sala, despertando junto con Akamaru al resto de shinobis que aún dormían.

* ¿ Qué pasa ?- Naruto bostezó y levantó los brazos, estirándose.

* Sakura ya ha bajado.- contestó Kiba, mientras zarandeaba bruscamente a Shikamaru, que se aferraba con fuerza a su almohada y no parecía tener ninguna intención de levantarse por el momento.

* ¿ Eh ?- el rubio parpadeó, confundido, intentando situarse en el espacio y el tiempo, y dirigió su mirada hacia donde le señalaba Kiba; su hermanita pelirrosa no paraba de retorcerse las manos, y su mirada estaba clavada en un libro que tenía en su regazo- ¿ Está leyendo al revés ?

* No lo sé- el castaño bufó, molesto- ¡¿ Quieres levantarte de una maldita vez, jodido vago ?!

* No.

* ¡ Oh, Kami-sama !- Naruto se levantó de golpe, chillando- ¿ Esa es Temari bajando en ropa interior ?

* ¡¿ Qué ?! ¡¿ Dónde ?!- Shikamaru se levantó de golpe, gritando- ¡ Mujer problemática ! ¡ Daros ahora mismo todos la vuelta, porque si no os juro que.. ! ¿ Eh ?

* Bueno, ya se ha levantado- Naruto se retorcía en el suelo de la risa- ¡ Madre mía, Shikamaru, no conocía ese lado de ti ! ¿ Lo has visto, teme ?- el rubio dejó de reír, y se giró para mirar a su amigo- ¿ Teme ?

Sasuke tenía sus ojos de carbón clavados en la figura de la chica que se retorcía nerviosa en el sofá. Durante el tiempo que le costó conciliar el sueño, llegó a la conclusión de que, de algún modo, la necesitaba. La necesitaba. Y sintió que un gran peso desaparecía cuándo no se lo negó a sí mismo. Necesitaba su actitud violenta, y sus aires de sabelotodo, y su estúpida mata de pelo rosa que debía odiar porque el rosa era un color horrible, pero que lo único que lograba era que le empezase a gustar de alguna manera. Pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Había algo de lo que debía darse cuenta, pero todo su orgullo Uchiha se iría al traste si lo admitía. Él no podía... definitivamente él no podía estar...

* ¡ Teme ! ¿ Te pasa algo ?- la cabeza de Naruto apareció ante sus ojos, con una mirada preocupada.

* Tsk, estoy bien. ¡ Y aléjate un poco !

* ¡ Vale, vale ! Un amigo que se preocupa, y mira, lo terminan tirando a la basura como a un triste bote de ramen usado.

* Dobe.

* ¡ Si serás... !

- ¿ Uchiha ?

La voz de Sakura cortó de golpe la discusión. Todos los shinobis, sin excepción, se giraron para mirar a la joven, que de un rápido movimiento se había levantado del sofá y empuñaba un kunai mientras adquiría una posición de lucha.

- ¿ Estás ahí ? Siento tu chackra. Y no es la primera vez- la pelirrosa se mordió el labio, frustrada. Sasuke siguió el gesto sin parpadear, comprobando como se formaban unas pequeñas arruguitas en el labio al ser apretado por sus dientes- Si estás ahí, sal de una vez.

* Nara, creo que deberías sacar las pastillas- intervino Sai, mientras veía como su violenta compañera daba vueltas por la sala- Las que nos dio de repuesto la Hokague pechugona. Por si se nos acababan.

* Cierto.

Shikamaru rebuscó entre las cosas que guardaba en su bolsa y encontró el botecito de pastillas. Lo abrió y repartió una para cada uno. Enseguida, todos se la llevaron a la boca. Sasuke hizo un gesto de desagrado, cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz.

* Es... dulce- dijo con asco.

* ¿ Soy yo o esto sabe a caramelo de cereza ?- preguntó Naruto mientras saboreaba la supuesta pastilla.

* Hokague-sama nos la ha jugado. Esto son realmente caramelos de cereza, y a este paso van a descubrirnos- el habitual tono monótono y aburrido de la voz de Shikamaru había desaparecido- Este era el bote de repuesto y no sirve. Ahora entiendo por qué en el anterior bote habían ocho pastillas. Si Naruto la perdía, tendría esa octava de repuesto, porque el resto de pastillas no sirven.

* Bueno, pero tenemos esa pastilla- intervino Kiba.

* Sí, pero solo es una. No nos sirve de nada.

* Kuso.

* Estamos muertos.

- Bien- Sakura bajó el arma- Hay dos posibilidades. O me estoy volviendo loca, o realmente estás aquí. Sinceramente, no sé la que prefiero.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y entró en la cocina. Segundos después aparecía nuevamente por la puerta con una botella de sake en la mano.

- En momentos de tensión, el sake es la solución- dijo la chica, pegando un pequeño sorbito- Creo que dicen que beber no es bueno, pero no es como si yo hiciese caso de lo que dicen. Para bien o para mal, la mayoría de las cosas me valen una mierda.- y pegó un trago que acabó con una tercera parte de la botella- La verdad, espero que no estés aquí. ¿ O debería decir " que no estéis " ? Lo digo porque no saldréis muy bien parados.

Sakura se dirigió al sofá y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Dio otro trago y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- No es muy femenino, ¿ verdad ? Cha, y qué más da. No sois quiénes para juzgarme. Si estáis aquí- reflexionó un momento y añadió- Ya no sé muy bien lo que digo.

- ¡ Sakura !

Por acto reflejo, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia lo alto de la escalera, en la que se encontraba Temari con el pelo suelto y revuelto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

- ¿ Ya estás levantada ?- preguntó la rubia.

- No. La verdad es que estoy ahora mismo acostada en mi cama. Todo lo que ves es una ilusión- contestó Sakura con voz monótona.

- ¡ Chicas, bajad ahora mismo !- gritó Temari, girando la cabeza hacia las escaleras e ignorando el sarcasmo de la pelirrosa- ¡ Sakura se acaba de levantar y ya está bebiendo !

- Oye, ni que fuera una borracha- protestó la susodicha.

- Pues no sabría decirte- Hanabi se presentó de un salto ante ellas- No es que sea muy normal beber a estas horas.

- Tsunade-sama bebe a estas horas.

- ¿ No te parece que tú misma te has respondido ?

- Enserio, agradecería que alguna vez alguien viniera a despertarme a la cama, me zarandease un poco, me llamase a un volumen normal o, por qué no, me estirase de un brazo hasta tirarme al suelo. Por lo menos sería algo más normal que la manera en la que me estoy despertando últimamente.- Tenten bajaba las escaleras mientras se reacomodaba la camiseta de Neji- Todo gira en torno a las alusiones sexuales de Ino y al alcohol. Y hablando de alcohol,- añadió, mirando a Sakura y deteniéndose antes de llegar al final de las escaleras- ¿ Qué haces bebiendo a estas horas ?

- No estoy bebiendo- contestó la mencionada con una ceja alzada- Todo es una alucinación colectiva.

- Claro. Eso es lo primero en lo que he pensado cuando te he visto con una botella de sake en la mano.- Hinata sonreía somnolienta, con una coleta maltrecha a un lado y el pijama apenas deslizándose por su hombro- ¿ No bajan Ino-chan y Matsuri-chan ?

- ¡ Ya estoy aquí !- exclamó Matsuri, que había llegado a su altura sin ser notada- ¿ Alguna novedad ?- preguntó al sentarse a un lado de Sakura en el sofá.

- Nada nuevo. Al parecer sigo siendo la misma alcohólica de siempre- refunfuñó la pelirrosa.

- Oh, vamos, no te lo tomes a mal. La verdad no creo que sea para... ¿ Ino ?

La joven rubia bajaba por las escaleras con una enorme palangana entre sus manos, y tanteaba con el pie izquierdo cada escalón para asegurarse de no caer rodando. Cuando por fin estuvo abajo del todo, las miró con una brillante sonrisa.

- ¡ Buenos días, gente !

- ¿ Se puede saber qué haces con eso en la mano ?- preguntó Tenten.

- Oh, ¿ esto ?- dijo mirando a la enorme palangana que tenía en la mano como si fuese lo más normal del mundo- Es una palangana. Y tiene agua.

- Cerda, la pregunta es por qué llevas eso en la mano.

- Pues mira, resulta que es para...- Ino se situó en frente de Sakura y volcó la palangana entera sobre la cabeza de la chica, mientras las demás la miraban con incredulidad- ...esto.

- ¡ Se puede saber qué haces !- chilló levantándose de un salto, chorreando agua por todas partes.

- Tirarte una palangana llena de agua por encima- respondió la rubia, con el tono de voz que se emplea para hablarle a alguien especialmente estúpido.

- Eso ya lo veo- el cuerpo de Sakura se contorsionaba de ira.

- ¡ Ah ! Te refieres a cuál es el motivo, ¿ verdad ?- la rubia se colocó un dedo en la barbilla, con gesto pensativo- Verás, el primero es para que te despejes porque te acabas de despertar; el segundo para que se te baje un poco el efecto del alcohol, el tercero por las estupideces esas que dijiste ayer de que para ti ya no existía el amor, el cuarto es por ese complejo de inferioridad tuyo, el quinto porque me da la gana y me parece divertido, el sexto...

- Sí, ya lo hemos entendido- intervino una voz pastosa, perteneciente a Matsuri- Pero resulta que yo estaba a su lado y, ¿ sabes qué ? He terminado igual de mojada que ella.

Y era verdad. La pequeña castaña estaba tan mojada como Sakura. Parecía que se hubiese tirado a un lago con ropa. Su pelo chorreaba agua que mojaba el suelo del salón, y el pijama de ambas se les pegaba al cuerpo. Al ser de colores claros, se adivinaba el color de su piel por debajo de la prenda, y se les pegaba al cuerpo de una manera bastante incómoda. Además, el agua estaba bastante fría, y pronto los temblores de Sakura dejaron de ser únicamente de ira.

Por otra parte, tanto Sasuke como Gaara estaban inusualmente sonrojados. El color de la cara del pelirrojo casi se podía confundir con su pelo, y el rojizo tatuaje de su piel parecía haber desaparecido. Y de verdad que lo intentaba, pero sus ojos no podían despegarse del cuerpo de su alumna, ni de las manos de ella, que se dedicaban a despegarse una y otra vez la camiseta del cuerpo, ni de sus labios fruncidos de frustración al ver como esta volvía siempre a su sitio. Y es que, de alguna manera, le parecía apetitosa. Nunca había sentido esa sensación, pero le encantaba detallar las recién descubiertas curvas de su alumna, la perfecta curvatura de su blanco cuello, el pronunciado arco de su cintura, la forma de sus labios... Era consciente de que el resto de shinobis se estarían riendo aunque sea internamente de él, pero era como si un canto de sirena le atrajese, y no podía dejar de observar los movimientos de la joven.

A Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo. ¿ Dónde estaba su orgullo ? ¿ A dónde había ido ? Estaba paralizado, no podía moverse. Lo único que veía era a una acalorada Sakura que, con la cara roja y las manos en la curva de su cintura, le gritaba algo a la Yamanaka, algo que por alguna razón no podía escuchar. Sólo veía el movimiento de sus labios, los dientes que lo mordían de vez en cuando, la camiseta rojo claro que con el agua era semitrasparente, su corto pelo rosa que le acariciaba el cuello, sus blancas manos en forma de puños, y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes rugiendo de furia...

* ¡ Oe, oe ! ¡ Despertad ! ¡ Tierra llamando a pervertidos !

Y de repente el sonido volvió a escucharse para ellos, el mundo volvió a moverse a una velocidad normal, y pudieron escuchar a la perfección la estridente risa de Naruto y Kiba, los chillidos iracundos de Sakura y las mordaces palabras de Matsuri.

- ¡ Lo que yo digo no es estúpido, cerda ! Y, sinceramente, no creo que tirándome agua por encima logres demostrar que tú eres menos estúpida.

- Y yo no veo por qué tengo que terminar así, toda mojada.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Si estuviese Gaara hubieses terminado igual- contestó Ino despreocupadamente.

- ¡ I-ino-chan ! ¡ D-deberías dejar de decir esas cosas !

- Quizás, pero no todo el mundo hace lo que debería, ¿ no ?- dijo la rubia mirando acusatoriamente a su amiga pelirrosa- Porque si no esta jovencita no ahogaría sus penas en alcohol, ni se pasaría el día leyendo, sino que emplearía su tiempo como una adolescente normal, con sus amigas, preocupándose aunque sea mínimamente de su aspecto, ¡ e intentando conseguir que el Uchiha la bese aunque sea una vez !

- ¡ Oh, claro !- chilló Sakura- ¡Yo, como mujer, no debo aspirar a nada más salvo a que un tío me bese, porque así estaré a un paso más cerca de cumplir el objetivo que nos mantiene vivas, la reproducción, y de esta manera mi vida tendrá sentido ! ¡ Dejemos de lado los derechos de las mujeres ! ¡ Aspiremos únicamente a concebir hijos !

- ¡ Sabes perfectamente que no he querido decir eso !

- Pues a mí me lo ha parecido- intervino una resentida Matsuri, intentando escurrirse un poco el pelo.

- ¡ Le dais la vuelta a todo lo que digo ! ¡ Sólo quiero que vivas la adolescencia !

- ¡ Pues a lo mejor yo vivo la adolescencia de esta manera !¿ No lo habéis pensado ? ¡ Porque ya no lo digo sólo por ti, también está Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei e incluso Naru-baka ! ¡ Hablamos de Naruto, el que aún no le ha respondido a Hinata !

- A mi no me metas, Sakura- Hinata estaba seria, inusualmente seria- Este problema es vuestro.

- ¡¿ Pero os habéis dado cuenta ?!- la pelirrosa estaba fuera de si- Si sufrimos es... es por esta manía de intentar alcanzar cosas imposibles. Ya lo dije ayer, ¡ no existen los cuentos de hadas ! ¡ No existen ! ¡ Todos queréis que termine saliendo con el Uchiha ! ¿ Pero sabéis qué ? ¡ Esas cosas no dependen de una sola persona ! ¿ Alguien ha pensado en lo que pueda querer él ? ¿ Alguien ? Ya contesto yo: ¡ no ! Intentáis juntar algo imposible.

- ¡ Ese es tu problema, Sakura ! ¡ No te das cuenta de nada !

- ¿ Y de qué debería darme cuenta ? Venga, dime. Dime, si el amor todo lo puede, ¿ por qué no pude detenerlo ? ¿ Por qué a pesar de amarlo jamás pude lograr que me amara a mí ? ¿ Qué probabilidades tienes de que la persona de la que te enamoras se termine enamorando de ti ? ¡ No lo entiendo ! Por eso no creo en estas cosas. Creo en la ciencia, en datos comprobados, no en... en las fuerzas del universo o lo que sea. Todo eso es estúpido.

- ¡ Entonces me mentiste !- gritó Ino con lágrimas en los ojos, pegándole una fuerte patada a la palangana que descansaba en el suelo- ¡ Me dijiste que Sai me querría ! ¡ Maldita sea ! Si tú no tienes posibilidades, ¿ entonces que tenemos nosotras ?

- De verdad, cerda, a veces me estresas hasta puntos insospechados- dijo Sakura, con la voz ronca de chillar- Ya lo dije: a vosotras os quieren, son lentos de entendederas, pero os quieren. Y punto. Dejemos ya el temita porque me está cansando.

- Kami-sama, la que se ha montado- musitó Hanabi, sorprendida- Por una palangana.

- Aunque no lo creas estas cosas suelen pasar- masculló Tenten, acercándose- No la intensa charla, sino las situaciones sin sentido. Hoy una palangana, mañana no lo sabemos.

- Un día de estos terminarán por matarse- negó Hinata con la cabeza- Anda, Sakura-chan, Matsuri-chan, subid a cambiaros.

- Lo estaba deseando. Esta cosa no para de pegarse- dijo Matsuri despegándose la camiseta con un gracioso sonido succionador.

* Bueno, Gaara, tu alumna va a cambiarse. Se te acabó el espectáculo-dijo Naruto, que fue el primero en reaccionar después de la discusión.

* Cállate.

* Lo mismo te digo, Sasuke-teme. Mi hermanita no es para que la mires de esa manera. No quiero saber en lo que estábais pensando ninguno de los dos.

* Mejor- dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados- Porque jamás lo sabrás.

- Kami-sama- suspiró Ino, tras comprobar que Sakura ya había salido del salón- Es increíblemente cabezota. Ya ha confesado que sigue enamorada de él, pero nada, que sigue en sus trece. Si no puedo con ella, pues a por el Uchiha. Podemos golpearle hasta que decida confesarse.

- Un poco violento, ¿no ?- Hinata meditó unos segundos y dijo- Podemos enviarle mensajes subliminales.

- No funcionan- contestó Hanabi en el acto.

- ¿ Y cómo lo sabes ?

- Yo lo he hecho con Neji-nii y no ha funcionado. Puse una estúpida película de amor para que se diese por aludido. Vi treinta y seis veces seguidas la misma escena, en la que el chico, sospechosamente de ojos claros y pelo largo castaño, le confesaba a una chica "casualmente" castaña de pelo recogido que, aunque era su compañera de equipo, la amaba. Casi termino vomitando arcoíris, y además me he aprendido la escena de memoria. Le intenté hacer un test de una ridícula revista que no había leído en mi vida, ¡ incluso me recogí el pelo en un par de moñitos antes de dormir para ver si el idiota se enteraba ! Pero nada de nada.

* Me siento utilizado- dijo Neji.

- ¡ Oh !- exclamó Hinata- Por eso un día te vi con unos kunais intentando darle a una diana que se encontraba a unos diez metros, mientras le decías a Neji-nii que cualquier próxima señora Hyuga para él debería tener muy buena puntería.

- Exacto. ¿ Fui demasiado sutil ?

- Para nada.

- Mensajes subliminales, fuera- concluyó Ino, haciendo como que tachaba en una lista invisible.

- Yo tengo una idea- intervino Tenten toda sonrojada, mirando a Hanabi con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿ Qué tal eso de dejar que surja ?

- Demasiado lento.

- No.

- Para nada.

- Pésima idea.

- Sí- dijo Tenten, sarcástica, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- ¿ Cómo se me ha ocurrido algo así ?

- Sí, ha sido horrible- asintió Ino.

- Por cierto, cambiando de tema- habló Temari por primera vez en un buen rato- Sólo queda una confesión. La tuya, Hinata.

- Emm, pues sí- contestó nerviosa.

* ¡ Es verdad !- exclamó Naruto- ¡ Es la última que queda ! ¡ Por fin escucharé hablar a Hina-chan !

* Menos mal- suspiró Shikamaru, abatido- Las pastillas ya no durarán mucho.

- Creo que deberíamos hacerla cuanto antes- dijo Tenten, que en esos momentos lanzaba unos veinte kunais sobre una diana improvisada con la palangana- Me gustaría sentir que ya ha acabado. Y tener esta noche libre para partir mañana. Porque ya podremos irnos, ¿ no ?

- En teoría sí- contestó Sakura a su pregunta, bajando por las escaleras junto con Matsuri, ambas con sendas toallas secándose el pelo- Ese era el trato. Pero yo no me fiaría mucho de lo que pueda prometer esa loca.

- ¿ No le debes respeto, Sakura ?- preguntó Ino, burlona. Parecía que el ambiente volvía a ser el de siempre, como si el episodio anterior nunca hubiese tenido lugar.

- Respeto, mis pelotas.

- Y como si eso resumiese la bonita relación que llevaba la pelirrosada con la Hokague de Konoha, nadie más sintió que tenía algo que objetar.

- Bien, pues entonces creo que deberíamos empezar ya.

- Esperad un momento- las frenó Temari, repentinamente incómoda- Resulta que me he equivocado en calcular.

- ¿ Calcular el qué ?- preguntó Matsuri.

- Emm... pues... Lo que quiero decir es que... Vamos, que necesito una compresa- soltó a bocajarro.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, ninguna de las chicas se sorprendió, ninguna de ellas se sintió incómoda. Al menos, no de manera visible.

Claro que en el caso de los chicos ya era otro cantar. La incomodidad era palpable; el único que parecía sentirse menos fuera de lugar era Kiba. El resto desviaban la mirada, rojos, y más de uno se aclaró la garganta, como en un fallido intento de desviar la atención hacia otro tema.

* ¿ Qué ?- preguntó este, al sentir las miradas extrañadas del resto de sus compañeros- Vivo con dos mujeres, y a demás tengo muy buen olfato.

- Lo siento, Temari- negó Ino-Creía que llevaba, pero se ve que me las he dejado en casa con las prisas. Me di cuenta el otro día cuando me la pidió Sakura.

- Me dejó Hinata un par- contestó la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo siento, eran las últimas- la ojiperla se disculpaba con los ojos.

- En el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche que hay al lado de mi cama-dijo Matsuri- El paquete está sin empezar.

- ¡ Muchas gracias !- chilló la rubia de cuatro coletas, con los ojos brillantes y tirándose encima de la sorprendida castaña para hacerle crujir un par de huesos con su abrazo de oso- ¡ Te debo una !

Y desapareció como una exhalación, ante unos incómodos shinobis sorprendidos y unas chicas divertidas.

- Eso es, Matsuri-chan- asintió Ino, dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda- Así hay que ganarse a la hermana de tu chico. Y a todo esto, Sakura, ¡ por eso estás de tan mala leche ! Son las hormonas, que hablan por ti.

- Claro- Sakura chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos, exasperada- No tiene nada que ver con el numerito que has montado antes.

- Claro que no.

- Me gusta que me tiren palanganas llenas de agua encima.

- Lo sé.

- Cerda...

- ¿ Sí, frente ?

- Cállate si no quieres que mis alborotadas hormonas terminen cometiendo un asesinato. Te doy una pista: tú serás la víctima.

* Bien, no creo que este sea un buen momento para que nos descubran- Naruto tragó grueso, preocupado.

* Corremos tanto peligro como un bote de ramen al alcance de Naruto-dijo Sai.

* ¡Oe, que estoy aquí !

- ¡ Ya he vuelto !- la voz de Temari acalló la discusión que amenazaba con empezar- Ahora sí, empecemos.

- Toma, Hinata-chan- dijo Matsuri, que en ese momento volvía de sacar del mueble de la sala el último papelito- Es tuyo.

La joven asintió quedamente y les dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a pasos temblorosos hacia el centro de la sala. Se sentó donde hasta ahora lo estaban haciendo y esperó a que el resto de sus amigas se sentasen con ella en círculo. Cuando todas estuvieron reunidas, Hinata suspiró ante la mirada expectante de todas ellas. Los chicos también guardaban silencio, manteniendo a penas la respiración.

- B-bueno, m-me llamo Hi-hinata Hyuga- la chica frunció el ceño y aspiró fuertemente otra bocanada de aire, que soltó en el acto- Odio tartamudear , pero no puedo evitarlo. Es algo que siempre me ha molestado, a mí, y al resto del mundo que ha intentado hablar conmigo alguna vez. Claro que tampoco es tanta gente. Bien, empecemos por lo básico, mis gustos. Adoro leer, porque eso hace que me evada, que aunque sea por poco rato sienta que no estoy aquí, que no soy yo. Puedo vivir cualquier cosa, soñar que puede cumplirse todo lo que deseo. Es maravilloso- añadió, con un suspiro- Tengo la costumbre de oler las páginas de los libros cuando llegan a mis manos, aunque sea algo raro. Me encanta. Amo los días de lluvia, y el sonido susurrante de las gotas de lluvia al caer al suelo. Me gusta aspirar el aire frío, y por eso prefiero el invierno. El sauce llorón me parece hermoso, con sus hojas que lloran y acarician el agua. Lo siento mucho, Ino-chan, pero detesto los vestidos. Evito a toda costa llevarlos, igual que los kimonos. Para muchos serán símbolos de belleza, pero para mi sólo es falsedad. En mis cumpleaños siempre me regalan kimonos caros y bonitos vestidos, pero todo es por compromiso y por aparentar, porque realmente la rama primaria de mi clan me odia, y sólo lo hacen porque creen que así me tendrán contenta y sentiré que les debo algo. O eso piensan los del consejo. Con sinceridad, prefiero cuando Neji-nii me felicita con una sonrisa. Es especial, raramente se ve. Y lo mismo con Hanabi-chan. No siento que las cosas caras sean mejores, siempre he querido pasar mi cumpleaños rodeada de amigos, haciendo lo que sea, aunque simplemente estemos acostados en la hierba del parque. Claro que nunca he hecho muchos amigos, no soy lo que se dice muy sociable- y contrariamente a lo que se podría esperar, su cara se iluminó- ¡ Pero aún así mi cumple es especial ! Con Akamaru que se me tira encima ladrando, y con Kurenai-sensei que me abraza y siento que es mi madre quien lo hace, y con Shino-kun y su espectáculo de hermosas mariposas. ¡ Y Kiba-kun, que me regaló un precioso diario ! Para mi ellos son mi familia, los amo con locura- concluyó con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa desbordante de cariño.

* ¡ Nosotros también te queremos, Hina-chan !- gritó Kiba, palmeándole a Naruto el hombro- ¿ Verdad que sí, Akamaru ?

Y el can ladró, totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía su dueño.

- Me alegro de haberos conocido, chicas. De verdad- continuó la Hyuga, mirándolas a los ojos, ajena a la muestra de cariño de su compañero de equipo y su fiel amigo Akamaru- Con vosotras siento que todo está bien. Que no todo está mal, que algo puede ir bien para mi. Me dais fuerza, no me parece que esté tan sola. Desde pequeña he sido despreciada, he sido la escoria de mi clan, un simple deshecho, totalmente prescindible. Y estoy segura de que muchos querrían deshacerse de mi, pero sería una mancha en el honor de mi clan. Honor, orgullo, dignidad. ¿ Qué es eso ?- preguntó, con la voz levemente crispada- Es ser una familia, ser uno, personas unidas por un bien común, con el deseo de prosperar, de crear una comunidad digna donde todos sean iguales, donde nadie sea inferior, ni manipulado por alguien con más poder. Un clan es amor, es unión, es una misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas. No es un consejo corrupto que acapara el poder, no es una rama secundaria maltratada, marcados como a ganado, controlados por alguien. ¡ Son personas ! ¡ No son aves enjauladas ! Les cortan las alas, destrozan sus sueños desde pequeños. Es normal que nos odien. Es normal que Neji-nii me haya odiado tanto. No sólo enjaulado, su padre muerto por un estúpido sacrificio. ¡ Nadie debería sacrificarse de esa manera ! No es justo. No lo es- la joven negó con la cabeza, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados- Yo... no creo haber odiado nunca algo con tanta intensidad. Ya desde pequeña se dieron cuenta de que no valía para eso, que era débil. No era merecedora del apellido Hyuga. Me mandaron a la academia en vez de ser entrenada allí. Pero yo, tonta de mí, me emperraba en que podía lograrlo, que podían aceptarme. ¡ Já !- exclamó, abriendo los ojos de golpe- Jamás encajaré. Jamás podré dedicarme a someter a alguien. Nunca podré tratar al Bouke como si fuesen esclavos, teniendo siempre que obedecer a la rama principal. Y estoy orgullosa de pensar de esta manera. He sufrido mucho por ser tratada como una basura, porque entrenaba hasta desmayarme, porque cada célula de mi cuerpo gritaba que parase. Cada vez que sangraba, cada vez que mi piel se desgarraba, no pensaba que era porque había entrenado mucho, sino por mi debilidad. Tenía que continuar, debía hacerlo. ¿ Cómo si no, alguien tan estúpidamente débil como yo, podría llegar a ser aceptado en ese clan ?- la voz de Hinata se rompió levemente. Cada una de sus palabras impregnadas de dolor.

- Hinata-nee-san...- murmuró Hanabi, incrédula.

- Creía... creía que podría. Y cada vez que fracasaba... moría un poco más. No creo que nadie salvo Kurenai-sensei sepa esto. Ella también lo ha pasado mal. Me aprecia, y me veía fracasar una y otra vez. ¿ Habéis sentido alguna vez la impotencia en su máxima forma ? Mirar como todo el mundo avanza y tú te quedas detrás. En las misiones debían protegerme siempre, era un lastre. ¡ Y lo intentaba ! ¡ Pero no podía, maldita sea ! ¡ No podía, y mi padre se decepcionaba cada vez más de mi ! Entrenaban más y más a Hanabi, porque sabían que yo jamás sería la líder que buscaban, debían crear a la sucesora perfecta. Y yo sólo podía ver de lejos como le arrebataban la infancia, como la privaban de la liberta de la niñez, la arrastraban a pensar de esa manera. Y yo no quería. De verdad que no quería. Me miraba con indiferencia, a veces con asco, y sentía que me moría. Nadie me apreciaba. Estaba sola. Es curioso como puedes sentirte sola rodeada de gente. Y lo único que podía hacer era sonreirle si nos cruzábamos alguna vez en los pasillos, arroparla de vez en cuando por las noches, cuando ya estaba dormida, o curarle las heridas. También intercedía de vez en cuando ante padre, intentando que le redujesen algunas horas de entrenamiento. Al menos me sentía algo útil. El resto del tiempo me dedicaba a entrenar hasta desfallecer, y a asentir con la cabeza gacha, sumisa, a todo lo que decían los de mi clan. Humillarme delante de todos. Dejando de paso que humillasen a la rama secundaria y destrozasen la infancia de mi hermana. Pero eso se acabó- Hinata alzó la barbilla con orgullo, con una mirada retadora- No lo permitiré más. Por fin he sido reconocida. Se ve que lo único que hacía falta era casi morir, demostrando según el consejo que valgo para algo. Por lo menos mi padre ya me reconoce como una igual, y juré que jamás volvería a dejar que pasaran por encima de mí. Con sinceridad, el consejo me odia aún más que antes. No parece posible, pero es cierto.

- ¿ Por qué ?- preguntó tímidamente Tenten.

- Verás, no les sienta bien que una buena para nada como yo les plante cara. El otro día les dejé unas cuantas cosas claras. Cuando sea la líder del clan, destruiré la división que hay entre la rama principal y la secundaria. El Bouke y el Souke serán uno solo, una familia, como debe ser. Los miembros del consejo se cambiarán, y se elegirá gente que sea justa y honrada. Se abolirá la costumbre de sellar a los miembros pertenecientes a la rama secundaria, que ya no existirá. Se destruirá el jutsu con el que se controla a los miembros del Bouke, y de esta manera las personas que ya están selladas no tendrán de qué preocuparse. Intentaré encontrar la manera de borrarles el sello. Todos los Hyugas serán respetados, y el clan renacerá de entre sus cenizas. Yo, la niña marginada, la humillada, la tímida, la que ni siquiera merece apellidarse Hyuga, seré el inicio de una nueva era en mi clan. Una era en la que reinará verdaderamente la paz, en la que todos seremos iguales, en la que se sentirá en el corazón de cada uno de nosotros que respiramos el mismo aire, que la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas, que tenemos los mismos ojos, los ojos blancos que todo lo ven. Y se alzará victorioso, y convivirá en paz con Konoha. Parecen los sueños de grandeza de una pobre niña, pero sé que lo lograré. Ya lo veréis. Algún día la historia de una dictadura en nuestro clan será sólo un cuento lejano, casi inverosímil. Algún día, nuestro clan será amado, no odiado y temido. Sé que es posible. No todo debe ser odio, y yo lucharé, moriré si es necesario, para que el clan Hyuga vea un nuevo amanecer.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Hinata, que desafiaba con la mirada a los presentes, retándoles a decirle que no podría hacerlo. Incitándoles a decir lo que sabía que pensaban. Atravesándolos con su fiera mirada, demostrándoles en silencio que ella vería nacer un nuevo clan. Que _ella _lo haría posible.

Tras unos minutos de solemne silencio, este fue rasgado por el sonido de una tela. Hanabi se había levantado de su sitio, y se dirigía con pasos seguros hacia el lugar que ocupaba su hermana. Lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se arrodilló ante ella, inclinó la cabeza con respeto y besó su mano, sintiendo la mirada de todo el mundo quemándole en la nuca. Alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos lavanda en los de su hermana. Con voz profunda, habló:

- Que viva Hinata Hyuga, próxima líder del clan Hyuga. Porque con ella la gloria de nuestro legendario clan alcanzará cualquier rincón del mundo. Porque ella resurgirá un clan de ideales equivocados, y los convertirá en victorias, honor y dignidad. Ella será la luz que nos guíe, y nosotros como fieles la seguiremos. Que viva Hinata Hyuga, la que unirá un clan dividido, la que con su inteligencia y su bondad nos salvará a todos. Que viva.

* Que viva- repitió Neji, con sus ojos perla brillando de admiración.

Y ambos chicos se inclinaron ante Hinata, con la mirada baja, ofreciéndole su eterna lealtad.

- Levántate, Hanabi- habló Hinta, seria- No te inclines ante mí.

- Es el respeto que te debo, hermana. Siempre supe que algún día serías tú la que alcanzaría el liderazgo del clan. Y siempre quise que fueras tú.

- Me alegra oír eso. Pero todo lo que me propongo lo lograremos juntos. Tú lo harás, Neji-nii-san lo hará. Lo que en la actualidad es el Bouke, también lo hará. Todos juntos alcanzaremos nuestro objetivo. Sólo necesito saber si puedes confiar en mí.

- A ti, hermana, te confiaría mi vida.

- Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. Yo en tus manos pondría la mía sin dudarlo. Y en las de Neji-nii-san. Y en las de cualquier miembro del Bouke. Espero que también estén de acuerdo en todo esto.

- Por supuesto que sí. Te seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo- dijo Hanabi con la voz firme.

- Ven aquí, enana del demonio- murmuró Hinata con cariño. Y de un suave tirón, levantó a su hermana del suelo y la abrazó.

La abrazó con fuerza por todas las veces en las que no pudo hacerlo. La abrazó con todas sus ganas reprimidas, con todo su amor desbordante. Hundió la nariz en la espesa melena de su hermana pequeña, y aspiró ese aroma que le recordaba con demasiada exactitud el olor de su madre. Y la apretó con fuerza, porque por fin todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

- Creo que debería continuar con mi confesión. Falta la parte que todo el mundo sabe, pero de la que tengo que hablar igualmente.

- Pues ve, nee-san. Di todo lo que tengas que decir- y se alejó de ella para sentarse en su sitio, pero todas oyeron claramente cómo se sorbía la nariz, y vieron que se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿ Estás llorando ?

- ¡ Por supuesto que está llorando !- exclamó Ino, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- Hinata-chan, ¿ eres consciente de las palabras tan bonitas que has dicho ? Y cuando Hanabi-chan te ha mostrado sus respetos, y ese abrazo...- la rubia se cortó, y sollozó levemente- ¡ Ha sido tan emotivo !

- Ya, ya, cerda- Sakura le dio unos golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda, sin mirarla si quiera- Dejemos que continúe.

- Está bien- contestó la rubia, sorbiendo la nariz como lo había hecho la menor de los Hyuga unos minutos antes. Y a pesar de todo, Ino dejó caer un par más de lágrimas emocionadas y abrazó a Hanabi- Lista, ya puedes continuar.

- Bueno- Hinata se situó en su lugar correspondiente del círculo y se aclaró la garganta- Ya he hablado de mis gustos, de mi vida pasada y del clan en general. Me faltan dos cosas. Lo primero mi madre. Ella murió cuando era muy pequeña, pero aún puedo recordar con exactitud cada rasgo de su rostro. Recuerdo su voz dulce, y cómo me decía que algún día sería grande. Cada vez que sentía que nada merecía la pena, ella era una de las personas en las que pensaba, y sus palabras siempre me aportaban calidez. Ella me decía: " Sólo el amor nos salvará. " Y justamente de amor trata mi segundo tema- la peliazul suspiró y se mordió levemente el labio inferior- Es lo que queréis saber, ¿ no ? Cuándo empezó todo, en que momento decidí que mi vida no tenía sentido si Naruto-kun no estaba en ella, aunque no fuese de la manera que tanto deseo.

El rubio se echó un poco más para delante, ansioso por escuchar lo que la ojiperla tenía que decir. Todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora lo había encandilado, absorbía cada palabra como si de ello dependiese su vida. Y necesitaba saber, en la tranquilidad de una sala de una casita alejada del resto del mundo, sin una batalla y sin gente muriendo a su alrededor, lo que Hinata sentía. Quería entenderla. Quería saberlo todo de ella.

- Desde pequeña he tenido la apariencia de alguien débil, con quien es fácil meterse. Eso lo vieron enseguida unos niños, que decidieron atacarme. Así, sin algún motivo ni razón aparente, iban a golpearme. Pero Naruto-kun apareció. Era un borrón rubio de ojos azules, de chillidos y ganas de justicia, de `ttebayos mezclados con un montón de promesas de dolor para los que se estaban metiendo conmigo. En ese entonces teníamos unos seis años. Él no me conocía, y aún así había decidido ayudarme. Yo lo recordaba. Los ancianos de mi clan me habían dicho que nunca, jamás, debía acercarme a él. Que era malo, que merecía estar solo. Más de una vez me castigaron por discutir sobre eso. No entendía como un niño de mi edad podía ser malo, ni lograba imaginarme a nadie que mereciese estar solo. Y cuando él me salvó lo entendí aún menos. Si existe el amor a primera vista eso es lo que me pasó a mi. Lo vi y me enamoré. Me enamoré de su fuerza, de su seguridad. Vamos, de lo que yo carecía. Y conforme iban pasando los años, lo observaba, siempre de lejos, y cada día me enamoraba un poquito más, si eso era posible. Me sonrojaba si estaba cerca, ¡ incluso me desmayaba ! De verdad, no os podéis imaginar las veces en las que he querido golpearme por idiota. ¡ Si ni si quiera me notaba ! No hacía nada comprometedor que me pusiese tan nerviosa, prácticamente no sabía ni que yo existía. O no lo sabía, no lo sé. Pero le animaba siempre, e incluso, con mi timidez y todo, intervenía si alguien se metía con él. Y desde el primer momento en el que dijo que quería ser Hokague, yo supe a ciencia cierta que algún día lo sería. Sin asomo de dudas. Es admirable su manera de luchar por todo aquello en lo que cree, jamás se rinde. Es un modelo a seguir, fue la luz que hizo que no me hundiera en la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Él sin saberlo, me ha salvado, y por eso, como le dije aquel día en medio de la guerra, lo que yo deseo es poder caminar a su lado- la joven desvió la mirada, azorada- Yo sé que no es posible. Es otra de esas cosas que supe desde el primer momento. A los doce, cuando le gustaba Sakura-chan... bueno, supe que si ella se daba cuenta de lo mucho que él valía, lo perdería definitivamente, porque jamás lo dejaría marchar. Es lo que yo haría- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa dolida- Si pudiese, claro. Es cierto que me invadió el miedo, me aterroricé cuándo Sakura-chan me confesó que le había dicho a Naruto-kun que se había enamorado de él. Y me siento mal por sentirme aliviada cuando me dijo que la rechazó, y cuando me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba confundida, que en verdad no lo amaba. Pero me sentía culpable por pensar de esa manera. ¿ Y si Naruto-kun sigue enamorado de ella, y la rechazó porque no soportaría que se engañase a sí misma ? Y yo feliz con su desgracia. Pero eso es algo que no puedo saber. Y ese día en la guerra...- su mirada se oscureció, y casi parecía que en sus ojos se reflejase la destrucción de ese día en concreto, el dolor que sintió cuando creyó que lo perdía definitivamente- No pensé. Ni por un momento pensé en mi vida; es más, estaba convencida de que iba a morir. Pero no tuve miedo, ni por un instante, ni asomo de dudas. Haría lo que pudiese, y si moría, lo haría con honor, luchando por aquello que más amaba. Y si no podía salvarlo, quería darle al menos algo de tiempo. Vamos, todas sabéis que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Aún sin estar cansada por todo lo que había luchado, dudo que hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad. Pero no me importaba. ¿ Y sabéis ? Lo haría otra vez. Las veces que hicieran falta sólo por saber que él respira, que sonríe, que vive. Aunque yo muriese y no pudiera verle cumplir su sueño, no importaba, porque estaba segura de que pasaría. Como ya he dicho, pensaba que iba a morir, y le dije que lo amaba. Ahora probablemente no quiera ni verme- dijo con pesadez- Y es normal. Acaba de enterarse de que existo y le suelto a la cara que lo amo. Pero es que no creía tener otro momento. De todas formas, da igual- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- Algún día encontrará una mujer a la que ame con locura, y que lo ame a él de la misma forma. Desde que volvió a la aldea ya tiene muchas admiradoras, seguro que alguna de ellas no lo ama sólo por su físico. Sólo quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado. Con él se cumplió lo que dijo mi madre: " Sólo el amor nos salvará. " Porque él, sin proponérselo, me ha salvado. Y si me preguntan porque lo amo, no sabría que decir, pues lo amo por todo. Por lo que es y por lo que no es, por su forma de ser; por ser, simplemente, Naruto. Y no necesito una razón para amarlo, porque tengo miles.

Y fue en ese preciso instante, con las palabras de Hinata todavía flotando en el aire, con un Naruto que sentía que podía morir de felicidad, con unas chicas sorprendidas por la fuerza de esa joven a quién siempre vieron como alguien frágil, con unos shinobis que se alegraban de saber que alguien amó desde un primer momento a su amigo, en esos segundos en los que en el silencio de la sala nadaban emociones, que se sentían en el aire, en ese preciso instante, y no en cualquier otro, el efecto de las pastillas desapareció de golpe. Sin sutilezas, sin previo aviso; simplemente, se esfumó.

Y siete shinobis vieron horrorizados como siete miradas se clavaban en ellos.

- Bueno- dijo Sakura, con voz cansada y mirada penetrante- Por lo menos ahora sé que estoy perfectamente cuerda.

* * *

**¡ Capítulo nueve terminado ! Y con él, todas las confesiones. **

**El título obviamente hace referencia a Hinata, que jamás volverá a esconderse, luchará más fieramente que nunca por aquello en lo que cree, por defender a sus seres queridos. También tiene un doble sentido, ya que los chicos ya no pueden esconderse, ¿ verdad ? Tanto de ellas como de sus sentimientos.**

**Espero que la confesión de nuestra amada Hinata os haya parecido lo suficientemente completa, y que el capítulo no haya resultado tedioso. He explicado el por qué a los chicos no les serviría de nada tomarse otra pastilla, porque era una cabo suelto, y estoy segura de que muchos se preguntaron por qué tanto problema, si lo único que tenían que hacer era tomarse otra. Pues ahí la solución: eran caramelos de cereza. Cosas de la loca Hokague.**

**Ah, y el efecto de las pastillas acabó antes de lo previsto, es decir, antes de media noche. Como dije, las pastillas no estaban perfeccionadas. Espero haberlo aclarado adecuadamente.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, como dije arriba, la nota de autor será un poco más larga que de costumbre. Eso ya es decir.**

**Bien, pues empecemos. Lo primero es que siento la tardanza, y los reviews que no haya contestado los contestaré ahora mismo, pero es que he estado fuera y no he tenido internet por tres semanas. No he podido leer reviews, ni privados, ni leer nuevas historias. Pero me he puesto a escribir, y de ahí este capítulo.**

**Quería agradecer a ashio kazami , que me dijo que a este paso podría llegar a los 200 reviews. ¡ Muchas gracias ! De verdad, nunca creí que esta historia, siendo la primera, pudiera tener tanta aceptación, y todo os lo debo a vosotros. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me hacéis infinitamente feliz. Y eso de los 200 reviews... ¡ Pues no depende de mi ! ( Sep, sutil indirecta ) En serio, os amo.**

**En este capítulo he puesto lo de la camiseta mojada, una propuesta que me hicieron. Al final, no me decanté ni por Sakura ni por Matsuri. Las dos terminaron empapadas. Espero que sea lo que queríais, a mí me ha gustado bastante.**

**Puestos a contestar, en un privado de Cerecito-Karla, me preguntó con cual de las chicas me identifico. La verdad, cada una tiene algo que me recuerda a mí. De Sakura, el orgullo, la mala leche, el complejo de inferioridad, el amor por los libros y esos aires de sabihonda. De Tenten, el no ser muy femenina, y que me gustan las armas ninja. De Temari, el carácter. Tengo mucho, mucho carácter. De Hanabi, el orgullo, indiscutiblemente. Y que soy muy cabezota. De Ino... pues de Ino quizás sea esa afición que tiene por picar a Sakura. A veces me da por joder a la gente. De Matsuri esa timidez, y el hecho de que no juzga antes de conocer a alguien, y que me decanto por cosas que los demás no hacen. De Hinata, que es introvertida, callada, y seria en ocasiones. Que la ven como a alguien raro. Pues sí, soy muy rara. Más o menos esa soy yo, bastante por encima, porque soy alguien bastante, por no decir muy, complicada. Hay veces, o la mayoría del tiempo en las que ni yo me entiendo.**

**Como curiosidad, los gustos de Hinata los he basado en los míos propios. Para que sepáis de dónde he sacado lo que le gusta y lo que no.**

**Pues bien, continúo. S****.UxS.H**** me pidió que si podía escribir un fic del anime Brave 10, con la pareja de Saizou e Isanami, porque solo había uno. Bien, me gusta hacer lo que el resto del mundo no hace, así que me dije: ¡ Pues claro ! He empezado a ver el anime y me gusta mucho, pero solo voy por el cuarto capítulo, porque los vi en un día, antes de irme y quedarme sin internet. En cuanto me acabe el anime, me pongo a escribir. Así que, paciencia, que llegar llegará. Y gracias por recomendármelo, me gusta descubrir nuevos animes.**

**Ahora, esto va para los que se han leído los libros de Percy Jackson y les han gustado. A quien no, puede saltarse esta parte. El otro día en una librería descubrí una nueva trilogía que ha sacado el autor. Se llama " Los Héroes del Olimpo ", y los dos primeros libros ya están a la venta. El primero se llama " El Héroe perdido. " Los protagonistas también son un trío, y ocurre un año después del último libro de Percy Jackson. Aparecen también los personajes de Percy Jackson, claro que con un año más. Para todos los que quieran saber qué pasó después de finalizar la saga, recomiendo los libros. Es una continuación.**

**Por último, porque esto ya se está haciendo un poco largo ( aunque he avisado, que conste ), quería decir que el otro día, pensando en lo rarita que soy, se me ocurrió una cosa. Al finalizar cada capítulo, si se me ocurre, diré alguna de esas cosas que he hecho y que van en contra de las modas, o en contra de lo que se lleva a mi edad y la forma de comportarse. No es que sea algo malo seguir modas, pero se me ocurrió poner aquí un pequeño texto al finalizar cada capítulo, para ver si alguien más se rebela contra los cánones establecidos. Es una tontería, pero me parecen interesantes estas pequeñas cosas.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**Donde vivo, por ejemplo, está muy de moda el pelo largo. Aún no he visto a ninguna chica con el pelo corto. Yo, para diferenciarme, me corté la parte de atrás corto hasta la nuca, y la delantera hasta debajo de la barbilla. La diferencia es notable, porque no es seguido, desde la parte delantera a la trasera son mechones de pelo corto y desordenado. De todas formas mi pelo nunca me hacía caso, así que me parece bien ese desorden capilar. Como digo, esto puede estar de moda en algunos sitios, donde estoy yo, no. Me pareció gracioso, y un poco anime.**_

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Pues eso, un dato que no le interesa a nadie pero que me apetecía compartir. Animo a todos a que en sus comentarios, si me dejáis, digáis algo que hayáis hecho y que marque da algún modo la diferencia. No tiene que ser algo muy importante, la revolución empieza por pequeñas cosas u.u Bien, pues nada, que me haría feliz que compartierais pequeñas cositas de vuestra propia rareza, si tenéis, para que todos nos sintamos un poco más revolucionarios, ¿ nee ? Esto va para todos aquellos que alguna vez se han sentido diferentes.**

**Bueno, que se me había olvidado. Escribí un one-shot Sasusaku, extraño como a mí me gustan, llamado " De sonrisas agridulces ." Se lo dediqué a una gran escritora, y si os interesa, pues pasad por mi perfil, que es gratis.**

**Y, como pesada que soy, sigo intentando, aunque fracasando estrepitosamente, que más personas se unan al amor ShinoHana. Así que, si os habéis pasado por uno de los dos one-shots que he escrito de ellos y os han gustado, estaría genial que escribierais uno. Y si pensáis que son un asco y que obviamente podéis hacerlo mejor, adelante. Si alguien decide escribir sobre ellos, por favor, que me avise. Estaré encantada de leerlo y dar mi humilde opinión.**

**Y ya está, no quiero aburriros más de lo que probablemente ya estéis si habéis llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado este capítulo, que os animéis a escribir ShinoHana´s o cualquier cosa, porque escribir es hermoso, y que os atreváis a compartir vuestras pequeñas experiencias que marcan la diferencia con vuestro entorno. Así de paso conoceremos como son las cosas en otros lugares, porque lo que en un lugar es diferente, en otro es exactamente lo que hace todo el mundo.**

**Ya nos leemos, y estamos en contacto por los reviews, que espero con ansias para saber vuestras opiniones.**

**Sin nada más que decir ( después de este tocho, ya está todo dicho ), se despide,**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


End file.
